The Snake in the Lion's den
by JasminSky
Summary: "Ah, Professor Quirrell…or should I say Lord Voldemort?" One question with which one world ends while another begins. Harry Potter steps through the flames of the last obstacle on the way to the Philosopher's Stone in order to vanquish Voldemort like everyone thinks. Or does he? Dark!Harry, HP/TMR, extremely heavy Dumbledore bashing, SLASH!
1. The Beginning of the End

A/N: Hello. I don't know what rode me to write this and quite frankly I also don't know where to take it yet, but I know quite a few things that will happen especially in the second year. So, at the moment it is simply taking apart the failures of one "great" Albus Dumbledore oh and for the snarky wit. Have fun!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

Harry stepped through the fire after swallowing the potion. Oh yes, using those fools to get through the stupid safeguards Dumbledore erected was a splendid idea. Why giving oneself the trouble when there are others you can use and sacrifice once their usefulness ended?

It was bad enough that he had to ensure that the hat sorted him into Gryffindor and not Slytherin where he really belonged. At that time, he had argued with that damned thing for over five minutes, but it had been worth it in the end. Who would suspect him to be as far from the 'Golden Boy' Dumbledore wanted him to be as he possibly could when being sorted into the house of the brave foolish idiots and acting like that manipulative fool expected? Running after that stupid stone like a good dog was the best example for his acting but he hoped that he could use that to his advantage.

Oh, would Dumbledore know the real Harry Potter he would be shocked to the core. The Dursleys made sure of that. No regards for the life of others, who learns that when being beaten regularly? No sense of what was right or wrong, well the only thing he learned that was bad was magic, and a master in adapting as to not being suspicious of anything. Yes, abuse rarely lead to something good at least it did not in his case.

He knew exactly what Dumbledore wanted. He wanted a nice little weapon that only asked upon the order to jump "how high" and "in which direction". It was so obvious that one could laugh about it.

Who in Merlin's name sends this giant oaf Hagrid to pick up a boy that has no bloody idea about the magical world? However, if that wasn't enough said oaf praised Gryffindor and especially Dumbledore as if he was Merlin reincarnated and to top this off he talked down everything Slytherin. Oh, and let us not forget the stone he picked up at Gringotts. That he did not announce it in the Prophet beforehand was everything, front page preferably. He did not doubt that Dumbledore would have done it if it would have helped. Subtlety at its finest.

Nevertheless, if you thought that Hagrid was the epitome of subtlety you never met the Weasleys – fortunate for you. Shouting across the entire train station – the muggle part mind you not the magical one because that would be kind of failing the intention behind it – that they headed to Platform 9 ¾. They obviously never heard of the International Statute of Secrecy, but okay they are only purebloods living in the magical world 24/7 so why would they have heard about it – not to mention that the patriarch works at the Ministry.

Once he then had his nice little and more importantly empty compartment at the train secured suddenly one of those redheads – Ron – stumbled in claiming that everywhere else was full. Who on earth believes that? A train capable of containing over a thousand students – not to mention that it probably can be expanded by magic – and it is full when there are only somewhere around eight hundred? Sure, and he was a girl! After that, his unwelcome fellow passenger continued where that giant had left. Great Gryffindor and bad, bad Slytherin. They really should think about adding some gold to their hair, would be fitting. This only cemented his suspicion that something was amiss.

The final sign that it would be better pretending to be who they expected him to be was when Malfoy showed up – perhaps here adding some green to the hair colour and they both could be the house mascots. Harry did not doubt that Weasley would have ripped the blond apart should he have gotten the chance.

Too bad that Harry could not accept the friendship offer right there and then. Luckily, however that changed a few days later. Weasley as always slept in and so Harry had the opportunity to sneak out of the Gryffindor tower to intercept Malfoy in the dungeons on his way to breakfast. He explained him everything about his reasoning and to say that Malfoy was astonished would have been an understatement. After that, Malfoy helped him wherever he could, subtle though – and yes, he knew the meaning of the word, kind of, well at least he was better than the others were. Their favourite game quickly became how to get as many points deducted from Gryffindor as possible without being suspicious.

The best opportunities they had in the potion classes. Harry loved Snape, his snarky wit…one of a kind. The best lesson was the first one however, when Snape started to question him about potions and ingredients. Harry knew the answers very well because Draco supplied him with the books up to fifth year a few days prior and thanks to a minor case of insomnia, he read them all but decided to play stupid.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" was the reply from Snape after he told him for the third time that he did not know the answer however, what followed the man did not anticipate.

"Surely would have done the trick but even if I did read the first year's book how would I be supposed to know things we're actual to learn in our fourth year, huh?" he had replied with a grin.

The glare Snape had shot him afterwards was totally worth the twenty points he lost for this, not that he minded it anyway.

In the following lessons, he made it a habit of finding out what happens if you put an ingredient in the potion that did not belong there. Never with his own mind you, he wasn't suicidal thank you very much, but his classmates found themselves in detention with Snape more often than not, not to mention with blown up cauldrons and a trip to the infirmary. With applied science always came risks, or not?

Then there was the opportunity at the flying lesson. Draco helping him with his mission grabbed Neville's Remembrall and took off on the broom while the owner was on his way to the infirmary after finding out that flying without a broom is a particularly bad idea. Harry in a marvellous display of Gryffindorish stupidity followed the blond into the air on his own broom. Who cared for this stupid ball? All he had wanted was losing points and how better than with going against orders? However, what did McGonagall do? She managed to get him on the Quidditch house team. Earning a medal for it would have been the icing on the cake but (un-?)fortunately he was spared it.

The next few weeks he then indulged himself in his little sport while meeting with the snakes as often as possible without rising suspicion, meaning mostly after curfew. He also managed to get into Snape's good graces even if they continued their animosities in class. The man liked his snarky retorts, who would have thought that?

Time flew by and Halloween approached together with a full-grown mountain troll in the dungeons. Dumbledore in a display of incredible stupidity sent everyone to his or her dorms. One might think that as a headmaster he knows where the dorms of his school are located especially in this case the ones of Slytherin. Nevertheless, what did Mr. Merlin-reincarnated do? He sent the Slytherins into the dungeons right where the troll was said to be waiting. What could one do…Dumbledore's word is law. Therefore, everyone was on the way to the dorms when someone – namely Ron – mentioned that a certain know-it-all – namely Hermione Granger – currently was hiding in a bathroom not knowing about the troll. Remorse? Unlikely with the animosities between those two but unfortunately for the redhead quite a few students knew that the know-it-all was there because of him. If you insult a person, you should do it out of earshot of said person or others…but hey, we are talking about Ron whose only content between his ears was a vacuum or Quidditch, he was not sure about that one yet.

Okay, back to the troll, here one has to differentiate.

Did Harry care that a twelve feet tall mountain troll could kill one of his classmates? – Definitely not!

Did he care that he might lose a great source of knowledge? – Unfortunately, yes!

The problem with this situation? How did one as an eleven years old fist year student defeat a mountain troll without the troll killing him in the process? Send in the disposable pawns in first and lookout for an opportunity. Too bad that the professors were busy searching the dungeons – would have been a great opportunity to get rid of one or two.

Here lies the absurdity of the situation. Can someone see it? Yes, right! – Take twenty points for your house…oh wait, neither am I a professor, nor are you a student so never mind – What in the name of Merlin did the troll, which was supposed to roam the dungeons, do in the second-floor girl's bathroom? How did he even get there in not just five minutes without bumping into hordes of students on their way to their dorms? Through narrow corridors and staircases so twisted that only a child or small adult would have fit through? Certainly not and every other way was full of students.

Leaving this logical error aside Harry found himself in front of a full-grown mountain troll that was laying waste to the girl's lavatory and was short before killing his main information source. Sure, the girl was bossy and always rubbed her vast knowledge under your nose, but she was useful…for now.

Who liked to search a huge library for hours only to find one small piece of information if you could ask her and get more information than you needed in the first place? So, rescuing her was mandatory.

As a good Slytherin, he sent his pawn – who in this case was Ron since the professors still didn't figure out that the troll was NOT in the dungeons – in first to distract the troll. Who cares that Weasley might die, there were too many of them anyway. Harry planned that Weasley distracted the troll so that he could get Granger out but unfortunately, it did not go as planned and he ended up on the troll's back. Luckily, Weasley finally managed to get a spell right that a four-year old could do – he should really rethink his priorities and practise more – and knocked out the troll for good. Why Hermione did not draw her wand though was everyone's guess. Then, once they defeated the troll, and only then suddenly the professors showed up.

What in the name of sanity have they been doing all the time? Drinking tea?

The entire ordeal even earned them points instead of resulting in a heavy loss. Seriously, what was wrong with the teachers? Encouraging children to encounter dangerous beasts was the last thing a teacher should do…but hey, he was only a child so what did he know about that matter? Nothing as it seems. However, it appeared that Snape had had a little meeting with a certain three-headed dog.

Oh, this was another proof of Dumbledore's manipulations and stupidity. Placing the certainly most vicious dog in a school full of children and then announcing at the welcoming feast that the corridor he placed said dog in was out of bounds. He even pointed out that everyone strolling that corridor would _meet a painful death_. Something as that cries for trouble…telling children not to do something most of the time ends up in exactly the opposite reaction. Here we are back to the encouragement of children to do dangerous things.

But hey, who cares? Certainly not Harry. He only met the beast because of a stupid stair that thought it funny to change direction just the moment he stepped on it. It looked as if someone wanted him to end up on the third floor where the dog was. Nevertheless, we do not want to be too conspiratorial, do we?

From conspiracy theories, back to hard facts. Time went on leading to the first Quidditch game of the year – Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Suspiciously, during the game Quirrell decided that it would be a brilliant idea to kill him by cursing his broom. Why in Merlin's name in the middle of a Quidditch game where everyone and their mother could see it? Why not on some deserted stair where he had no witnesses? Letting him trip over something so that he would fall down and break his neck, and no one would be the wiser. But no, it had to be in full view of the entire school.

With the knowledge he had now, Harry seriously questioned whether Voldemort truly was a Slytherin. Subtlety was not his so much was obvious. On the other hand, he knew how to blame someone else so perhaps that equalled the lack of being subtle – you know the thing with not being caught for one's crimes.

Returning to the game his commitment with the troll paid out. Hermione saved him from a premature death despite targeting the wrong teacher. She really thought it was Snape and not Quirrell when she saw him muttering the counter spell – she always prides herself with being all-knowing but that certainly proved that she is not. Harry on the other hand knew who the real culprit was, that was the advantage of knowing the potions master. In the aftermath of the game the oaf Hagrid then dropped some hints about what the three headed dog 'Fluffy' was guarding. Harry certainly would never entrust delicate and secret information to the giant; he was a real blabbermouth. Telling him anything of importance, you would find it in the Prophet right the next day.

The next incident then was Christmas when Harry received the invisibility cloak.

'Your father left this in my possession before he died' read the note. Wait, if this has been his father's it became Harry's a long time ago, but then why did the one who had it not return it earlier? He has been at Hogwarts for four months now, enough time to return what was his.

Harry decided there and then that he would have to contact Gringotts. Who knows what else the old goat had, which was rightfully his since he also had his vault key to begin with. A few days after the end of the holidays, he asked Draco whether he could send a letter for him without detection. He did not trust the school owls and Hedwig was far too eye-catching.

To say that the response he received was disconcerting would be an understatement. Dumbledore took money from his trust vault. It was not much each time but over the years, it summed up to quite an astonishing amount. Besides that, Dumbledore had several objects that originally were stored in there. Fortunately, he had no means to enter the family vaults because that would be a disaster. Harry had to sort that out over the summer holidays since he could hardly correspond with Gringotts while being at Hogwarts without alerting Dumbledore.

The next weeks and months went by without any further problems. Harry only stumbled across a strange mirror that showed him his parents on one of his strolls through the castle but since he had never been very interested in them, he quickly left it behind. In his opinion, they deserved what they got. He only knew magic for about half a year now but even he learned that there were tons of methods for just fleeing from an enemy and his parents had been Aurors to begin with. Therefore, no love lost there.

Hermione though once again proved her value by finding out what the dog guarded – the Philosopher's Stone. A stone that could turn metal into pure gold and produced an elixir that made you immortal. Sounded interesting but Harry saw no benefit in looking after it…at least not at that time. Mainly because he was under close scrutiny of Dumbledore and the two who called him their friend. Under the right circumstances on the other hand…who was he to let an opportunity slip?

What changed his mind was what happened a few weeks later.

Hagrid suddenly owned a dragon after wishing for one for all his life. Harry did not think that this was a coincident. Especially when Hagrid mentioned under heavy questioning that he told the stranger from whom he got the dragon egg how to bypass Fluffy. That alarmed Harry. Funny that right at the same day when someone tried to get to the stone a certain Headmaster was suspiciously absent. An important owl from the ministry, sure. The man seemingly never left the castle all year but just that one particular day, he did and what was so important that he suddenly rushed out of the school?

Then there was his head of house Gryffindor, saying that ' _the stone is too well protected'_ and ' _that no one could possibly steal it'_. Sure…the stone's protection was so good that a bunch of first-year students was able to get through them, but wait Voldemort wasn't a first-year student so it was safe wasn't it? Yes, sure and pigs could fly without the aid of magic.

However, he was not able to do anything against it and once again; Harry acted like the 'Golden Boy' he was expected to be by going after the stone. Sacrificing one of his pawns in the process, he now entered the chamber where someone stood in front of a huge mirror.

"Ah, Professor Quirrell…or should I say Lord Voldemort?"

* * *

A/N: So this is it. The beginning. Hope you liked it and frankly I don't know when the next chapter will come out so please don't ask me. 'til next chapter!


	2. To be or not to be an enemy of the DL

A/N: I don't know what to say except: Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: To Be or Not to Be an Enemy of the Dark Lord

" _Ah, Professor Quirrell…or should I say Lord Voldemort?"_

"M-Mr. P-p-Potter, w-what a-a-are y-you t-t-talking a-about?" the professor asked after turning around to him.

Why that sudden change of demeanour? While standing in front of the mirror he stood straight and had an aura of confidence around him and now that stuttering fool act again? That was not even taking into account that Harry knew exactly who was standing in front of him. He could feel a headache rising.

"Cut that act already. I know that you are not a stuttering idiot so please do us all a favour and stop it before I need Pomfrey for a headache potion," he growled while walking over to a pillar. Leaning against it and crossing his arms over his chest, he showed neither fear nor worry that he was in the same room together with the man who killed his parents all those years ago. "Oh, and don't try to deny that you are possessed by Voldemort because frankly spoken it is quite obvious."

"You know I should kill you for your cockiness," suddenly another deeper, darker, and slightly cruel voice echoed through the room.

"Ah finally the Dark Lord himself. Nice to meet you," Harry grinned, pushed of the pillar giving the man a mock bow before walking over to the mirror. "Sure, you could kill me but I think that would be quite counterproductive don't you agree?" he said with a dismissive waiving of his hand.

"And why would that be?" Voldemort moved to the side of the mirror in order to look the boy into the face while putting down the ridiculous turban, but Harry ignored him and concentrated on the mirror instead. His mirror image smiled at him.

Harry started to gesticulate towards the mirror in order to tell the thing what he wanted and that possibly yesterday. The Stone.

"What are you doing? One might think that you are mental," Voldemort snickered now facing Harry by himself.

"That's coming from someone who is the face on the back of another man's head. You give the Multiple Personality Disorder a whole new meaning," he retorted before looking back into the mirror. "Oh, come on and hurry up I have other things to do you stupid pile of crap," why had everything always to be so nerve-rackingly slow. "There you go! Took you long enough," he said after a while afore blowing the thing to smithereens with a blasting curse.

"What did you do that for?" Voldemort was intrigued and worried at the same time. Intrigued that the boy in front of him had nothing in common with the one he observed the entire year and worried because the stone was in the mirror the boy just shattered. The worry morphed in to anger though when Harry pulled out said stone and started to play with it. "Give me that stone and perhaps I'll let you live."

"Starting that killing nonsense again? Tzk, as I said it would do you no good and besides that, don't you want to know what I have to say?" Harry snapped looking him straight in the eyes while twisting the blood red stone between his fingers giving the wand in Voldemort's hand only a brief glance, he leaned against the pillar once more.

The urge to curse the living daylight out of that brat was great but he restrained himself. He was missing something the boy obviously knew and with how he acted, it was nothing good. "Then start talking before I lose my patience completely."

Harry looked at the man before him when realisation hit him. "You haven't figured it out, have you? Oh, that's rich," he started to laugh. "The big bad Dark Lord with knowledge beyond comprehension didn't figure it out in ten years while I only needed a few months."

It took only a few seconds before the Dark Lord threw a Cruciatus at him but to the man's utter mystification, absolutely nothing happened.

"You know you can't hurt me," Harry said with a grin after calming down. "In the worst case you would only hurt yourself, kill yourself. You really have no idea what I'm talking about?" he teasingly added after seeing the confused look on the other man's face.

"Perhaps I can't hurt _you_ but what about your precious friends?" Voldemort hissed nearly falling into parseltoung.

"I don't have friends only an assortment of useful idiots who think themselves my friends," he made a discarding movement. "For all I care you could walk right into the great hall, start to kill everyone and I would be the last person stopping you. Well perhaps not everyone…not Malfoy and definitely not Snape, he is too amusing for you to kill him. Oh, and not Granger. I did not go through rescuing her from a troll only for her to be killed by you. She is far too useful in the researching area, saved me a lot of time with my homework you know."

That left Voldemort befuddled which in return ignited curiosity in Harry. Where was the legendary Slytherin mask of indifference? Well, all the better for him or was he just too good in reading the man? That would be something for contemplating later.

"Did you just say that you find Snape of all people amusing? The same man you have an ongoing feud with?"

"I thought you wanted to know the reason why you aren't able to hurt me," Harry sighed. "Yes, Snape and my little 'feud' with him is only a show for the old coot. Anyway, I think we should hurry this up a bit because I doubt that my pawns take all that long to inform McGonagall or anyone else about the fact that we are down here," he suddenly was fascinated with the stone in his hands.

"You are the one beating around the bush. Now tell me already what you mean," Voldemort demanded. The rapid changes of attitude the boy displayed were grating on his nerves. One time, he teased him to the blood and the other he ignored him completely.

Harry threw a quick glance at him before continuing tracing the bumps on the stone with his fingers. The Dark Lord who grew infinitely irritated attacked Harry again though this time physically. One might say that it was beneath a wizard to resort to the muggle way of fighting but right now, he had no other choice. If the boy was right, Merlin knows what might happen when he cursed him. Once he was about to hit the boy's cheek with his fist, a sharp jolt went through his hand and arm letting him grunt in pain.

"And here I thought you were smart. What part of _you cannot hurt me_ did you not understand? If you don't distract me again I'll explain, satisfied?" Harry stated as if he was commenting on the weather while the man in front of him simply nodded massaging his right hand. "First I want you to know that I have no concrete proof of what happened it is just the most likely course of action. I assume that you when accepting Snape as your follower, promised him to spare my mother?" he knew that tidbit already from Snape himself, but he needed Voldemort to admit it who just nodded. "Thought as much. You know magic can sometimes be quite tricky and a simple promise ends up as an unbreakable vow without one noticing it. In this case, you promised Snape to spare my mother, perhaps not even meaning it at that time but that is unimportant right now. It became important later though when you encountered my mother asking her to step aside to be precisely. What first was just a promise now becoming a vow instead because you meant it at that time as of your openly shown intention to follow the promise. On the other hand, said vow became null and void when my mother declined to step aside three times. Now magic saw the vow fulfilled and therefore nothing happened when you killed her. What mattered however is what the last words of my mother were. Do you remember what she said, or better asked from you?"

"As if I remember the ramblings of everyone I killed? Do you know how many beg you to spare them or to show mercy? At some point you just tune them out."

"True, but a pity because in that special case you should have listened for once. My mother begged you to spare me and kill her instead," Harry observed how the first puzzling look morphed into realization after a few seconds.

"It is the same as with the promise towards Snape. With killing her first magic thought I would take her upon her request and made it a vow and when I tried to kill you magic intervened and my curse backfired. Would I have killed you first instead nothing would have happened, you and your mother would be dead and I alive," Voldemort muttered horror tainting his voice.

"Bing, Bing, Bing, the Dark Lord wins today's pop quiz and gets an O with a star," Harry was even shooting some sparkles over the man with his wand.

"You…" said man growled about this utter lack of respect. Damn that bloody woman that he could not curse him. Talking about curses…why did nothing happened when he cast the Cruciatus curse, while trying to hit him physically induced pain. He voiced this question.

"Intention, Voldie, magic is all around intention. While you are unable to hurt me without my consent, I can control how much pain you have to endure when trying to hurt me. Nevertheless, I am only able to inflict as much damage as you would with your method. Please don't ask me how it exactly works the book I read wasn't very informative about that tidbit, but I think that magic simply gives me the ability to decide the punishment for your actions," Harry shrugged again toying with the stone he still held much to Voldemort's annoyance.

"I don't know whether I should be astonished of the amount of knowledge you possess or curse you into the next week for your lack of respect towards me," Voldemort was fingering his wand.

"Really? I should let you feel the full brunt of the next Cruciatus you throw my way, perhaps then you understand that you can't touch me…idiot," Voldemort clenched his hand into a fist so hard that he actually drew blood. "And to the knowledge I possess…do you really think Granger is the only one who can read? Malfoy was quite informative about books I should take a look into and the restricted section provides interesting reading material but right now I am really questioning whether I should make my proposal as I originally intended to."

"What proposal?" the Dark Lord growled.

"It seems that I have something that you want while you can help me with a small…problem in return," Harry said while throwing the stone upwards before catching it again. Voldemort rose one of his non-existent eyebrows questioningly, eyeing the stone greedily. "There are a few…individuals I want to let suffer before getting rid of them ultimately. My so-called family consisting of my aunt, uncle, and cousin. The problem is that I cannot take care of them myself without violating the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, not to mention the International Statute of Secrecy since they are muggles and at the same time alarming a certain goat. So, my offer is the following: For the stone you take care of my little problem before the term ends."

"Why before the end of term?" the entire thing piqued his interest. The boy was an enigma to him. One time he ignored him completely, the other he teased him to the point that he wanted nothing more than to curse the boy and now he wanted to help him. The thought that this boy was only a mere puppet in Dumbledore's hands went out through the window a long time ago. He was a true snake hiding within a lion's hide that he proved especially by this _offer_. Only a snake would demand something in return for a deed done.

Harry huffed. "Would you wanted to be treated worse than the lowest house elf? Being beaten to unconsciousness repeatedly? Not to mention starved? I simply do not want to return to them for even one single day, to those _people_ on whose doorstep Dumbledore dumped me over ten years ago only covered in a thin blanket on a cold November night together with a letter explaining everything. I hope you understand that they despise everything magical," he was enraged now and not only him. With every word Harry spoke, the Dark Lord's face darkened.

Oh yes, he had a childhood that was less than _ideal_ himself but from what he could gather, Harry's was infinitely worse. It would be a pleasure to make them pay for what they did, to a wizard nonetheless. No wizard should have to endure something like that.

"You know that explains quite a lot, especially your lack of concern regarding the wellbeing of your…how did you call them? Ah yes, assortment of useful idiots who call themselves your friends," the chuckle that accompanied that exclamation would have scared the shit even out of Dumbledore. Harry on the other hand just smiled wickedly.

"Do we have a deal or not? I don't want to waste the entire night with this."

Voldemort did not need to think about that proposal before answering. "I agree to your terms however, I wonder…you could ask nearly everything from me, being taught arts your seemingly not so precious Dumbledore would get a heart attack over for example so why settle with something so…profane?"

"Why asking for something I could gain through other means?" Harry replied with a predatory smile.

"And what means would that be?"

"Hmm, an answer for an answer okay?" Voldemort nodded. "The means would be a simple argument. My question is whether once you are done you need Quirrell anymore, to be precisely…alive."

The Dark Lord shook his head chuckling lowly. "Getting a satisfying answer from you is harder than to convince a stone to move on its own. No, I do not need him, he fought me for some time now and I would have killed him anyway. So, what is it now? Do you give me the stone or not?" he was at the end with his patience, he wanted a body and he wanted it now.

Harry laughed shortly before throwing Voldemort the stone.

"Thank you," the man snarled.

"I hope you hold up your end of the deal," Harry simply shrugged.

Voldemort transfigured some random item he found in one of Quirrell's pockets into a cup. This he placed on the floor before starting to chant over the stone. A few seconds into the chanting, suddenly a liquid started to flow from the stone and into the cup. When he was finished, Voldemort picked up the cup and with a smile downed the content. At first, nothing seemed to happen but about a minute later, suddenly the man bowed over in agony when dark mist poured from him. The mist congregated a metre away from Quirrell and started to form a body. Once the mist stopped pouring from the man, Quirrell fell unconscious. The mist on the other hand continued congregating and when even the last bit was absorbed into the black mass, it became slowly denser, more substantial. A few minutes later, a man around the mid-thirties with pitch-black hair and a regal looking face stood before Harry who watched the entire thing with interest. The only hint that told him it was really the Dark Lord were the blood red eyes.

"Finally, my own body," Voldemort joyfully said. "You know I'm wondering why you helped me. Sure, you need help with your little problem but that can't be all especially since I'm the one who killed your parents."

"That was their own fault and theirs alone. First, they stayed in a war despite having a child and opposed someone far more powerful than they themselves were and second, they could have thought up myriads of escape plans but instead they again tried to fight you. Why would I blame you for their stupidity? They knew exactly what they did…," here he shrugged

Voldemort just wanted to reply when another voice arose.

"Potter, you're harder to look after than herding cats. The next time you-" Snape snarled until he came closer and his view fell upon the other occupant of the room. He stopped dead in his track looking at the man. "M-my Lord?" he carefully drawled.

"Severus Snape. What a _pleasure_ to see you," the Dark Lord bared his teeth. "I ask myself how it comes that you escaped Azkaban while so many others were condemned to imprisonment. May it be that it is not me you are loyal to but to a certain old meddler? Why have you not looked for me when my darkest hour came? You surely couldn't have assumed that I was truly dead?"

Snape paled visibly. Harry had not seen this man so deranged before. The man in question threw him a look somewhere between hatred, disgust, and fear before kneeling to the Dark lord's feet bowing his head lowly. Harry knew exactly what Snape thought, hatred because he did not know whether Voldemort knew that they did not hate each other, disgust because he had to show weakness in front of him and fear because of the prospect of being at the receiving end of a Cruciatus.

"M-my L-lord, I…" his voice faded. What could he say? How could he prove his loyalty?

"What a stupid question, Voldie. Answer me this, would you really want him looking after you and therefor reveal himself to Dumbledore as your spy? I hate to burst your bubble but imprisoned in Azkaban he would have been no use to you. Now on the other hand you get to know every little tidbit of what Dumbledore did the past ten years," Harry shook his head over the amount of stupidity though he could understand where Voldemort was coming from.

The look Snape gave him now nearly made him laugh but he did not want to humiliate the man further, so he bit it back. Snape's face was one of utter shock. How could this boy speak to the Dark Lord in this way? He would be dead any second of that Snape was sure and then he would have failed. Failed with his oath to protect the son of Lily. Seconds ticked away, fear and panic rose in him that he expertly suppressed but when seconds became minutes, and nothing happened realisation hit him. The Dark Lord even seemed to be amused. What was happening here? Had he stepped into some strange alternate reality?

"I have to admit that you have a point there. However, it doesn't answer my question whether he is loyal to me or Dumbledore," Voldemort smiled while fingering the wand he collected from Quirrell. "Tell me Snape, why you saved Harry here during the Quidditch match if you really are loyal to me."

Snape still kneeling looked at Harry. "I…" he started before straightening his already ramrod back with new resolve. "My Lord, I swore an unbreakable vow to Dumbledore to protect Harry no matter what. I'm sorry but I had to in order to continue spying on him for when you would return."

He was certain that he would receive a Cruciatus upon that revelation but again nothing happened. When he looked up, he saw that Harry was pushing down the Dark Lord's wand while shaking his head. Snape now really questioned his sanity. There was no way on earth that this boy, the exact same boy Voldemort wanted to kill ten years ago now could tell the man what to do, or better what not to do without being cursed through and through. What happened here?

"That is quite an interesting piece of information," Voldemort snarled while shooting Harry a death glare of which the boy was completely unimpressed. "But it points more to the fact that you are loyal to that old coot. Why shouldn't I kill you right on the spot?"

"Because then he would be useless to you," Harry threw in. Upon seeing the questioning glare from Voldemort, he explained his train of thoughts. "I have a plan for which his survival is not only crucial but also would confirm his loyalty to you. You want to stay _dead_ for now in the eyes of Dumbledore and the world, don't you?" the Dark Lord simply nodded. "One question, what would happen to the dark mark if you Merlin forbid were really dead? Would it still be there, or would it fade?"

"I would never die," Voldemort growled.

"That was not what I said. Come on; simply answer my question before someone else comes down here."

"Hardly possible since I sent your friends to bed telling them that I would take care of everything," Snape sneered but quickly fell silent again, when Voldemort's gaze fell upon him.

"To answer your question, it would simply fade."

"Good, I assume you can remove a mark from a follower?"

"What are you after? Yes, I can but why would I?"

"Simple, what do you think would Dumbledore assume if Snape here goes back to him with the mark removed claiming that he found me unconscious, a dead Quirrell and the stone lying next to me?"

"He would think I'm dead and while that is a great prospect I fail to see how that would prove Snape's loyalty," Voldemort answered with a soft voice. He had to admit that the boy was highly intelligent and had brilliant ideas not that he would say that aloud.

Snape meanwhile slowly stood up watching closely the interactions between the Dark Lord and Harry. It intrigued him. Not only did Voldemort not curse the boy, no, he also considered his suggestions. He knew that curiosity killed the cat but that was a too good opportunity to let it go. Besides that, he wouldn't be a good spy without a certain amount of curiosity within him.

"The only two people who would know that you're not dead are him and me. I have no intention to tell that old meddling coot anything any time soon. So, the only one who could blurt out that you're alive is him. Should Dumbledore suddenly know you're not dead you know whom to blame."

"And who tells me that you're not the one?"

"Really? Why would I give you the stone, help you gaining your own body and give you a plan to avoid detection only to blurt you out in the end? Would defeat the purpose a bit, don't you think?"

"Ever thought about becoming one of my followers?" the more he heard from the boy the more he was determined to get him on his side. He simply needed that brilliant mind within his ranks.

Harry sighed. "Marking me would also be counterproductive."

"Oh, there are other ways and methods with the same qualities as the mark," Voldemort silkily pointed out.

"Which would be?"

Voldemort waved his wand conjuring up two silver rings. He just wanted to enchant them when Harry interrupted him.

"I have an idea. Give me the stone for a moment," he held out his hand demandingly.

Voldemort grudgingly handed it over. "You're far too demanding for my liking. You should be glad that I can't touch you."

Snape listened attentively upon that. The Dark Lord cannot touch Potter? Was that the reason he had yet to be cursed? He really had to talk to the boy once they got out of here…hopefully alive.

Harry took the stone and hit one edge of it against the pillar he was still leaning against. To his satisfaction two pieces of the stone splintered off. He picked them up, hold one in his hand and concentrated. It took a few seconds but finally the splinter morphed into a diamond shape. After repeating it with the second splinter, he gave both to Voldemort who promptly tested them upon functionality.

"Use one of them for my ring," Harry instructed.

"Interesting. I never thought about splitting up the stone assuming that it would nullify its workability. Why would I give you a piece of it though?" he asked while putting one piece into an encasing attached to a chain before placing it around his neck. Who knew when this thing might come in handy?

"You remember that I still have the main piece?"

Voldemort snickered before charming the second piece he got from Harry into one of the rings he conjured. The ring consisted of two snakes. One snake coiling around the gem while another one formed the ring itself. When he was done, he started to enchant the ring with several charms that he also imbedded into the dark mark. He also added a few additional features meant to protect Harry but that he would not tell the boy. Once he finished, suddenly the colour of the stone changed from blood red to an emerald green. All three wizards looked at it curious what happened. Voldemort checked the stone upon its functionality again, but it worked quite fine. Shrugging he gave the ring to Harry.

"If you really want to become one of my followers wear this. It works like the mark without arising the accompanied suspicion. You will not be able to remove it though once you put it on your finger. Only I would be able to do that," he said with a feral grin.

Harry however did not think for long and placed the ring on his left hand's ring finger where it shrunk to fit him perfectly. Once he did it the grin on Voldemort's face became more smug and victorious. He quickly fashioned the second ring with the needed enchantments before handing it to Snape.

"Once you wear it I'll remove your mark. You'll do as Harry suggested and report to Dumbledore you found Harry here unconscious and Quirrell dead, understood?"

Snape nodded and placed the ring on his right hand. After that, Voldemort walked over and as promised removed the mark with a hissed incantation.

"Nice spell, Voldie. Did you invent it?"

To Harry's confusion both men looked at him in shock and in Voldemort's case interest.

"You're a parselmouth," this was not a question but a simple stating of facts.

"What the heck is parselmouth?" Harry looked from one man to the other.

"A parselmouth is a person able to talk to snakes," Snape explained.

"Oh that, yes I know. Why? Is that something special?"

" _Special? The only persons known to be parselmouth are descendants of Slytherin. You know I'm really starting to question how you managed to end up in Gryffindor,"_ Voldemort hissed in parseltongue to find out whether the boy told the truth.

" _Took me over five minutes to convince that damned hat,"_ Harry replied in the same way. _"I didn't want to find out what Dumbledore might do if I didn't end up in the house of fools."_

Voldemort chuckled _. "Too true."_

Harry in the meantime got ready for what was to come sitting down on the stairs. He did not want to hit his head when falling over. The Dark Lord quickly killed Quirrell with an Avada Kedavra and placed the wand in the dead man's hand. It had to look like a fight after all in case this was investigated, and he was sure that Dumbledore would.

"Don't forget about our deal. Talking about it they live in Privet Drive No. 4, Little Whinging by the way," Harry said with a grin that stood on par with Voldemort's when he was in a cursing mood. Snape was definitely glad that it was not directed at him.

"I always keep my promises which you should know by now," he snarled while turning around to leave. "Snape take care of the rest and keep in mind where your loyalty truly lies."

"Yes, my Lord," the man bowed and with that, Voldemort left.

Harry placed the stone right next to him facing Snape.

"You have a lot of explaining to do once you're out of the infirmary, Potter," he snarled pointing his wand at the boy in front of him.

"I know," with that Snape knocked him out and Harry knew no more.

* * *

A/N: 'til next chapter!


	3. Sometimes I feel I've got to Run away

A/N: Somehow my muse went into overdrive with this so here for your amusement the third chapter. I also went over the other two and added a few more snidely comments to them (nothing important so no real need to read it all over again but if you want to…).

So onwards with driving certain people up the wall!

* * *

Chapter 3: Sometimes I feel I've got to run away

" _You have a lot of explaining to do once you're out of the infirmary, Potter," he snarled pointing his wand at the boy in front of him._

" _I know" with that Snape knocked him out and Harry knew no more._

The next thing Harry knew was that he woke up in the infirmary. Oh great and here he thought the day could not get better but he had a massive headache. In the name of sanity, what spell did Snape use to knock him out? He would give the man his opinion on that later. At least it helped him should Dumbledore decide to visit him so that he would not have to fake how much of a toll his "fight" with Voldemort took.

Talking of the devil…just at that moment the infirmary door opened and Albus-to-many-bloody-names Dumbledore strode in with long determined steps.

He picked up his glasses from the nightstand and placed his wand under his blanket just in case before looking at the headmaster. Gosh! His headache instantly became infinitely worse when he saw the man. Did he really have to wear those horrendous robes? Harry was tempted to set them aflame but doubted that this was a good idea.

"Ah Harry, my boy, I see you're awake. How do you feel?" Dumbledore asked with a grandfatherly smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

' _Like shit you pathetic excuse of a wizard'_ Harry just wanted to snap but could refrain himself from doing so, that mad twinkling gave him the rest. Instead, he answered truthfully.

"As if a Bludger hit my head, Sir," he said with a small voice looking at the sheet he was covered in.

There was nothing-good coming out of laying his cards open before this man so better laying a low profile. Besides that, he had the uncertain feeling that the old coot was able to read his mind hence why he never looked him in the face. Snape told him about Legilimency and that he was able to use it but Harry did not put it beneath Dumbledore to use it too, especially on him.

"I'm sorry to hear that, my boy. Perhaps Madame Pomfrey can give you something against the pain, I'll go fetch her."

Dumbledore turned and walked in the direction of Pomfrey's office humming under his breath.

Harry slumped back into the pillow. The man was one big walking headache and far too joyful for his liking. Always this humming and twinkling…it did not take long before the man was back with a concerned Pomfrey behind him.

"Mr. Potter, how do you feel?" she asked.

"Getting asked the same question over and over again doesn't improve my headache in the slightest," he growled.

"My, my, no need to be so rude," she cast a diagnostic charm over him. "You're suffering from the aftereffects of a dark curse though I cannot tell which one."

"Perhaps the killing curse that idiot threw at me?" have they always been that stupid or was it a slow progress that grew worse over time? If the latter was correct…Merlin have mercy with him.

"How did you learn about that special curse?" Dumbledore asked with a slight concern in his voice.

"Through a close inspection of flat pieces in the form of a square with two oppositely longer sides and orthogonal edges made out of the stem of former vertical growing, lignified, huge and of photosynthesis through leaves capable plants, confined between two larger and harder pieces of the same plant material and filled with various first liquefied and then dried colour pigments formed into lines and shapes," Harry simply answered looking at his fingers as if they were the most interesting thing in existence.

"I beg your pardon?" Dumbledore was confused.

"Reading books, Professor, reading books." He had to bring up all his willpower not to start laughing madly upon the face the old coot just made.

"Ah," was all Dumbledore could say to that. Pomfrey in the meantime gave Harry a headache potion before leaving. "Is it possible that you tell me exactly what happened during your encounter with Voldemort?"

"Who said something about Voldemort?" now that his headache was cured he had to grin. Was it wrong that he had so much fun in driving the old goat up the wall? Definitely not. He had to find a way to share the memory of this with Snape and Voldie.

Dumbledore looked at him as if he just swallowed one of his infamous lemon drops only to find out that it was caramel instead.

Harry sighed. "If you perhaps could describe me how said man looks like I could answer you whether it was him or not."

"Black hair, ice blue eyes and a regal looking face."

"Nope, no it wasn't Voldemort then," he answered with a thoughtful face. The man he met clearly had red eyes not blue. "But I saw Quirrell. Had a second face on the back of his head. Looked funny."

"But then you have encountered Voldemort."

Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his nose. Something was not right but he could not tell what it was. Sure, the boy always was a bit…strange and impolite; something he thought came from the boy's upbringing. Quite a few people even went so far to compare him to Severus but today…it seemed to be worse.

"He never introduced himself to me so no idea," too true since he regarded him as Voldemort right from the beginning on.

"My boy, could you please just tell me what happened?" Dumbledore didn't want to waste any more time with the boy's antics.

"Well after I walked through the flames which was funny by the way, never thought that flames could tickle you, I found Professor Quirrell in front of the big mirror, you know that stupid thing that doesn't even show yourself properly…always has to show you some crazy crap. Well, Quirrell and I we talked a bit while I took a look in the mirror myself, that stupid thing is so slow…took me eons to tell it what I want. In the meantime, Quirrell put down his turban and I could see a face on the back of his head. That looked so strange and funny I had a really hard time not to laugh," here Dumbledore interrupted him.

"Could you please simply tell what happened without any annotations?" Why had this boy to be so nerve whacking?

"Okay, okay. Suddenly I found a red stone in my pocket. When I took it out, Quirrell became different and demanded the stone from me. When I did not give it to him instantly, it resulted in him throwing the killing curse at me. The only thing I know is that it did not touch me but went back at him and killed him instead. A short time after that I fell unconscious because of the pain it induced. Professor, why didn't the spell hit me but him? I thought it always killed its target no matter what and can't be blocked by a shield," the only lie in this story was the killing curse part and better check what theory the man had regarding Voldemort's inability to kill him.

"Ah Harry, my boy, I think that this has to do with the sacrifice your mother gave. She died to save you leaving a protection behind stronger than anything else known to wizarding kind," Dumbledore explained.

"What kind of protection?" Harry was just curious.

"Love, Harry, love. A magic beyond comprehension and something Voldemort probably will never understand," a dreamy state entered his face.

Love? Harry wanted to start laughing and never stop again. Did that barmy old fool really think that he bought that crap? Why came suddenly the song "Tainted Love" to his mind? Never mind…he would not tell that idiot how farfetched his theory was. Better keeping him in the dark and therefore out of his hair.

"So Voldemort on a Woodstock festival would have a problem," he snorted starting to hum the song that came to his mind earlier. "Though you would fit in like a tree in a forest."

Dumbledore rose an eyebrow looking over his half-moon spectacles not knowing whether this was an insult or not but before he could reply anything Harry continued.

"But he is dead, isn't he?" he asked with a certain amount of fear in his voice. "I mean he got hit by the killing curse."

"I fear, my boy, that he is still very well alive," Dumbledore looked sad but Harry did not buy it, though what did he mean by 'still alive'? Was Voldemort correct and Snape loyal to Dumbledore? He could not have been so wrong, could he? The man had sworn to protect him and he knew that he would never follow Dumbledore. Would he really betray Voldemort and therefore knowingly risk his own life? Only one way to find out. Driving Dumbledore up the wall until he stumbles and loses the grip only to fall all the way back down. Yeah, the Slytherin way was the one with the most fun.

"That can't be true. I saw how the curse hit him. He has to be dead there is no other way," his fear was slowly but surely becoming a full-grown panic attack, or at least that was what he wanted Dumbledore to believe. He really should get an award for his acting skills.

"The unfortunate truth is that he took measures to ensure his immortality," Dumbledore grew slightly irritated and angry. This entire conversation grated on his nerves. How had the boy the nerves to question him?

"But the books…they all say the same. Someone hit by the killing curse dies no matter what. There is no way that he is still alive."

"My boy, he used some pretty dark magic to ensure his survival. There are many different paths in magic you would never understand."

"But what magic could possibly outmatch the killing curse? The one considered to be the darkest of all magic and unstoppable. I mean you said love protected me and that he wouldn't understand it but what protected him?" he now nearly whined.

The irritation and anger got the better of Dumbledore. He was at the end of his tether with this boy. "He created several Horcruxes to survive," he growled.

Therefore, it was not Snape in the end. He did not know what exactly these Horcruxes were Dumbledore mentioned but he doubted that Snape knew about them. The only question left now is how he could be so sure that nothing destroyed or rendered them useless.

"How can you be sure that those…Horcrux things weren't destroyed beforehand or really worked?"

"Because you always have been and still are one," Dumbledore snapped which effectively silenced Harry, finally.

This boy…he just wanted to hex him into the next week. This constant whining…that was when he caught up with what he just said.

Once it penetrated his mind, he visibly paled. He had been in such a rage over the boy's behaviour that he had not paid attention to what he told him. What should he do? Oblivate him and act as if nothing was wrong? Yes, this would be the best thing to do. He could not allow the boy to keep the memories of this conversation.

Dumbledore just wanted to grab his wand in order to oblivate Harry when the doors to the infirmary opened and Severus Snape walked in his black robes billowing behind him. The man came straight to them. Harry silently thanked him for his timing. Sure, he had the hand on his wand and was ready to protect himself from Dumbledore since his outburst but he doubted that he would stand long against an opponent with so much more experience.

"Albus, Mr. Potter," he spat the last name with venom while glaring at the boy with hatred.

Harry on the other hand looked straight into his eyes with an intensity that surprised the potions master. He caught the intention behind it though and carefully slipped into the boys mind only to be confronted with the entirety of the conversation Harry just held a few minutes prior with Dumbledore. Seeing the end his eyes widened slightly but he quickly regained his composure. Luckily, Dumbledore did not see any of it since the entire thing only took mere seconds.

"What can I do for you, my boy," Dumbledore addressed Severus with a smile. Why did this man have to address everyone with 'my boy'? It was annoying as hell.

"Headmaster, I only came to show you something." With that, he rolled up his left sleeve and showed the forearm to Dumbledore. Harry knew exactly what he showed him but for the potions master's sake, he feigned confusion and curiosity. "I just saw it and came straight to you."

Dumbledore looked shocked, nothing of his grandfatherly façade was left. This went contrary to everything he knew. Harry was yet a Horcrux of that he was sure since he cast a detection spell on him while he was still unconscious so how could the mark vanish if it was untouched? How could the boy still be alive? The Horcrux within him had to be destroyed before Voldemort could die. So how? Could Voldemort really have died without every single one of his Horcruxes destroyed? He was confused beyond everything.

"When?" was the only question he could think of at the moment.

"Definitely in between yesterday evening and this morning. I went to get changed before going on my patrol yesterday and at that time it was still there but when I wanted to get changed into my nightgown a few minutes ago I saw that it vanished completely. You can't possibly fathom how shocked and surprised I was," he lied smoothly.

"But that can't be. I have to check a few things," with that, Dumbledore nearly ran from the infirmary not even remembering that he wanted to oblivate Harry.

Harry took a deep breath once the man was out through the doors giving the man next to his bed a thankful look.

"Mr. Potter I advise you to recover fully before you go onto your next adventure. You might need the strength in your next encounter with a monster whatever it might be. Perhaps trying to behead a Hydra this time?" Snape sneered before vanishing through the infirmary doors too.

Harry sighed slumping back into his pillow. How he hated that old meddling fool, but regrettably he could not tell that idiot where to stuff those infernal robes of his and leave him alone. Though the bickering with the man standing at the foot of his bed directed his attention to the table placed there and that was laden with getting well cards as well as chocolate, Bertie Bott's Beans and any other sweets you could think of. So in order to get distracted from his thoughts about how to destroy Dumbledore's robes properly he sat up again to sort through what he got, making three piles in the process. One for chocolates from Honeydukes, he simply loved those but he would give a few dark chocolate ones to Snape for rescuing him from Dumbledore, one for what he would give to Ron, mostly those horrendous beans, and one of those he could store for later. He just finished when Madame Pomfrey came back to him. She again cast a diagnostic spell on him.

"From what I can tell you're perfectly well and free to go but should anything be, even if it is something as minor as an itching you come back here. Did I make myself clear?" she said with a stern look on her face.

"Sure Madame Pomfrey," Harry answered dutifully while placing his sweets and cards in a box. As if he would follow her order, he would rather go another round with Dumbledore than going to the infirmary on his own free will.

"Good and take it lightly the next few days, so no too strenuous magic. Have a nice day," with that, she turned around and went back to her office.

Harry looked after her wondering about something. He told her that some madman threw the killing curse at him, but she did not even comment on that. This left him curious. Did she think that he could not tell the difference between a normal curse and the unforgivable as if the incantation would not be a dead certain indicator? Alternatively, did she think that it was impossible that it was the killing curse since it is said to be fatal…always? Then he was famous for surviving it once, so was it so unbelievable that he did it again? On the other hand, there was also the possibility that Dumbledore had his hands in this and made her keep her silence.

There was no use in musing about it now since it was unlikely for him to find the answer to this riddle, so he continued packing his things before leaving the hospital wing. Glad finally to be out of there he walked down the corridor.

"You know, Professor, you might fool the old meddler with hiding in the shadows, but I know that you're there," he suddenly said without any preamble, snickering lowly and not even turning around.

"Mr. Potter, I wonder how long it will take you to find yourself back in the hospital wing. Perhaps you should move there completely," Snape said stepping out from the shadow of the statue. "This at least would make it much easier for Madame Pomfrey. Since your arrival at Hogwarts the consumption of potions nearly doubled."

"Oh, I think she has always a bed reserved for me. If I remember correctly it even has my nameplate on it," finally he turned around facing his professor. "And to the higher consumption of potions…I wouldn't want to put you out of work, would I?"

"As if it is a pleasure to keep up the potion stocks in the infirmary after having to teach dunderheads all day," Snape retorted. "Worst of all you."

"Aw, but I know you love me," Harry now put on some mocking puppy dog eyes.

"Only in your dreams, only in your dreams."

Harry finally cracked up not able to take it anymore and even Snape showed something everyone else would take for a scowl, but Harry knew after many lessons with banter between them that it was a barely supressed smirk.

"Detention this evening. 7 o'clock sharp make sure you're not late."

"But I haven't done anything," Harry pouted knowing exactly what his teacher wanted but he had to tease him anyway. "Besides that, Madame Pomfrey said I shall take it lightly for a few days."

"Who can laugh at a teacher can also serve detention. See you at my office then," Snape turned around and with his robes billowing behind him he stalked down the corridor.

Harry looked after him shaking his head. He really had to get Snape teaching him how that worked. It simply looked amazing.

* * *

It was one minute before seven when Harry knocked at Snape's office door. After a sharp 'in' coming from the other side he entered, walked over to one of the chairs in front of the huge oak desk and slumped down.

Snape rose an eyebrow upon that but said nothing more about it. He observed the boy for a few minutes, who seemed fascinated by the many jars in the shelves behind him, thinking about what he learned about Potter within the last year.

Normally those jars intimidated students, but Potter was the only one fascinated by them. Yesterday evening gave him a glimpse about the why.

Sure, he knew from the very first lesson on that Potter was different to those who normally graced his classroom. That at the very least showed his pop quiz. At first, he really had believed that Potter thought himself above reading a book, but the boy's retort changed that. How else would he otherwise have known which year the knowledge he asked about came from if he did not read the books up to that year? Snape did not doubt that the boy very well knew the answers but deliberately taunted him by feigning ignorance.

However, getting one over a Slytherin…Potter would have another thing coming. The problem with that plan? Potter can give as good, as he gets. Snape quickly had to revise his opinion that the boy was just like another one of those brainless Gryffindors, especially when he caught him sitting in the Slytherin common room after curfew. What left him dumbstruck was what Potter answered upon his deduction of points.

"While I have no problem with lost points I have to point out that the school rules only say that ' _the students have to be in the common rooms after curfew_ '. There is nothing to be said about in _which_ one we have to be and since I am in a common room right now I'm strictly speaking not going against any rules."

Getting to know that Potter actually talked the hat out of placing him in Slytherin, which was a feat in itself since the hat normally never listened to what the students wanted, had been a huge blow against everything he thought he knew about the boy.

Then there was Halloween. At first, he assumed that this finally was the proof that Harry truly was a Gryffindor but when the boy told him what really happened he, even if reluctantly, had to admit that the hat was right. There was no way this boy was not a snake, even when wearing a lion's hide.

Why then this stupid display yesterday? Antagonising the Dark Lord, as he had, was the best way to get cursed if not outright killed. On the other hand, he saw first-hand that Potter kept him from getting cursed himself by the Dark Lord and the man even complied. He was missing something, and he had to know what if he wanted to protect that idiotic brat.

"Would you mind explaining me what all that was about yesterday?" he finally said.

Luckily, he had his office warded with the strongest silencing and privacy charms so that no one outside knew what was going on inside, not even Dumbledore.

"What part do you mean exactly?" Harry asked redirecting his attention to his professor. "A lot happened yesterday."

"I don't know where to start. Your antagonization of the Dark Lord, your stopping him from cursing me…why did he not curse you for that and what deal did you make with him. Simply everything," Snape sighed while brushing through his hair. "It is just…I don't know what to think anymore."

"It is quite simple really. I can antagonize him all I like because he cannot hurt me in any form. Should he try to hurt me I can redirect the pain he wants to inflict back to him. You can thank my mother for that. Before she died, Voldie asked her to step away from me three times but she only begged that he shall take her and spare me. Point is, the moment he killed her first, magic thought he would take her upon that and made it a vow to in exchange for her life not to hurt me," Harry explained. "To the deal I made with him…it's just that for the stone he takes care of a little problem of mine."

Snape leaned back in his chair. "The Dark Lord really asked Lily to step aside? I always thought he simply killed her…that he broke his promise."

"You didn't know? It is true he asked her three times, but she refused until he snapped. Funny thing is that up to today I know of no instance where the Dark Lord didn't keep a promise, unlike a certain headmaster," he growled the last part.

Snape thought about it, but he had to admit that he did not know about even one instance either and he knew the Dark Lord far longer than the boy sitting in front of his desk did. "What is that problem he is supposed to help you with?"

"Getting rid of my _family,_ " Harry's face darkened visibly.

Snape was confused. Why would the boy want to get rid of his family? "Why?" was his simple question.

"Have you never wonder why I was so thin? So small? That I looked more like a nine-year-old than eleven?" his voice was only a low growling and Snape knew instantly that he treated on very thin ice.

That was when his brain finally progressed what the boy said, and it dawned him. How could he have been so wrong? All the time he thought the boy was only a spoiled brat who loved the attention that brought being the Boy-who-lived with it. Sure, he was different than he had imagined, but that he was abused? This was nothing he would have thought in a million years but then again it actually explained so much. His ability to adapt to any give situation for example something even he as a seasoned spy admired.

Slowly but surely the last evening began to make sense to him.

"But why saving me? Why risking the Dark Lord's ire for me?" it was unquestionable that the boy liked their battles of words, but he doubted that it was enough to risk anything for him, the greasy git from the dungeons, as everyone knew him, not that they dared to say it to his face.

That question surprised Harry. He anticipated a lot of questions but that one? Absolutely not! Did Snape think so lowly of himself that he assumed himself unworthy of any form of positive attention not related to his work? True, Harry told Voldemort that he had no friends, but would he really have to elaborate whom he would deem worthy of being his friend Snape would lead that extremely short list, to be precisely he would be the only one on it. Hell, that man saved his life ones, twice if you counted the incident in the infirmary this morning.

"Do you really think that I would leave you to Voldie's mercy? The only person that means more to me than being an exchangeable pawn? There are very few people I like and even less that I trust…not to mention with my life."

It seems that the surprises did not stop that evening for the potions master. The boy trusted him? Now that he thought about it, many small things started to pile up and point to the undeniable truth.

For example, the Quidditch match where his broom got cursed. To his surprise the boy showed up on his doorstep afterwards and thanked him, even apologized for Granger's wrong assumption. At that time, he found it odd but now…it seems that the boy had trusted him to prevent his untimely end by falling of the broom.

Then there was the knowing smile he received after the troll incident.

Not to mention all these scathing remarks during the lessons. At first, he assumed it was disrespect but after they talked that day he caught him in the Slytherin common room he knew that those remarks weren't made from impertinence but because Harry simply liked his snideness and to tell the truth he liked his too. It brought a refreshing touch to the otherwise monotone lessons.

"Who would have thought that the son of my childhood enemy likes me? The world is truly coming to an end," he deadpanned.

Harry snorted. "And I thought I made clear by now that my father and I are nothing alike."

Snape told him during one of their many detentions about his father and the Marauders. To say that Harry did not like them would be an understatement, another reason why he did not mourn his parent's death. Bullies simply were the worst kind of people.

"Too true. Your father would never follow the Dark Lord. That brings me to my next question, why do you? I mean you know what he's capable of and his reputation, not to mention what he tried to do to you."

"Because he unlike a certain headmaster practices what he preaches. With him, I know where I stand. At first, he wanted to kill me but now that I showed abilities he admires I gained his respect and he even thinks about my ideas. Dumbledore on the other hand is a manipulative bastard covered in his grandfatherly behaviour and horrendous robes, who thinks that I am so stupid and become his nice little weapon without any questions. With Dumbledore, you always have to be careful that he does not stab you in the back, Voldemort on the other hand simply tells you that if you fail you are punished and he does not treat me like a child. Simple and straight forward," Harry shrugged. "Oh, and if Dumbledore finds out what I'm really capable of…"

"And that would be?" curiosity got the better of Snape.

Harry just smiled wickedly. "Perhaps you'll find out soon," he looked on his wristwatch and saw that it was short before curfew. "As much as I love to lose some additional points for roaming the corridors after curfew, I fear that there are several idiots in the Gryffindor common room waiting for me to tell my story. So it would stand out if I'm not there," up to now he successfully evaded them but now there was no other way than to face them.

"That surely isn't something we would want," Snape chuckled.

"I simply prefer not to get murdered by grumpy-cat for loosing house-points in such an obvious manner especially since we are already in the last spot thanks to my efforts," he laughed.

"Grumpy-cat?"

"McGonagall," he grinned.

"Very fitting."

"One last question, what the hell was that spell you used to knock me out?"

"Why? Did you have a headache?" Snape replied with a sadistic glee in his eyes.

"I don't know whether I shall thank you for giving me the means to deceive Dumbledore properly or hex you into the next week for it," he growled.

"It was you who suggested it in the first place so don't complain about it now," the man drawled feeling good for teasing him.

With a huff, Harry waved his good bye and left Snape's office. A few minutes later, he sat in the Gryffindor common room and told the entire story again, this time with the exaggerated additions from Weasley about how he had saved the day and the smart-alecky comments from Granger that without her he would not have figured out the potions riddle, as if he was stupid.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. Oh and before I forget it I wanted to thank BeholdTheMetatron1946 for pointing out my blatant mistakes in the last chapter. Thanks for that! I like it when people point out such mistakes otherwise I would probably never correct them (found out that I made the Private/Privet mistake in my other story to). 'til next chapter!


	4. The end of the Golden Trio?

A/N: Heyho! I'm back again with another chapter and I have to say I'm astonished. Only three chapters published and already over 180 followers. Thank you all! Also a special thanks to .love for pointing out the mistake it's already changed. Now have fun with the newest chapter though it isn't as full of snarky comments as the other ones since this is mainly some preparations for what is to come. Hopefully you like it anyway. Onwards!

* * *

Chapter 4: The End of The Golden Trio?

The next three days went by without a hitch. It was Thursday now and in two days, they all would sit in the train on their way back home. Harry right now sat in a hidden corner behind the greenhouses enjoying the summer and the sun not thinking or doing anything in particular.

He was just musing over the fact that bumblebees could actually fly. Thanks to Dumbledore for that because he wore a robe that morning with a swarm of buzzing bumblebees on it and a magazine he once snatched out of the bin after Vernon dumped it there stated that it was physically impossible for them to fly. That was when a nondescript owl swooped down to him lading gracefully on his knee. When she gave him an arrogant look as if to tell him to hurry up he quickly untied the letter she carried. Once freed from her burden she took off again.

Harry turned the letter around and saw a green seal with the Malfoy coat of arms in it. Curious what the Malfoys who did not attend school with him wanted he broke the seal and took the letter. Carefully unfolding it, he started to read.

* * *

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _Recently I was informed of the, for one of your standing, inadequate living situation you find yourself in. Therefore, it is a pleasure for me to offer you an alternative that would be far more suitable for a boy of your status. We would be honoured should you decide to sojourn with our family during your holidays. This would also include a three weeks long trip to our country estate in Spain._

 _A mutual friend also left a present for you at my mansion ready for when you arrive. He asked from me to inform you that his part of your agreement therefore is fulfilled._

 _For your response to my offer simply approach my son Draco he knows how to contact me._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Lucius Malfoy, Lord of the Noble House of Malfoy_

* * *

Huh, that he had not anticipated. Would he want to stay with the Malfoys over the summer? The trip to Spain sounded very tempting and not having to stay at the Leaky Cauldron as he originally planned also was good. Whom was he kidding? They had him with the offer to stay with them already everything else was just a bonus.

However, he wondered what this present the "mutual" friend left was. It took a few seconds before it hit him, the Dursleys. In what way had he fulfilled his part of the deal though? Harry doubted that the Malfoys would allow Voldemort to store three corpses at their house, so they had to be alive. Then how had he fulfilled his part?

Wait, the deal said that Voldie had to get rid of his problem before the term ends. His problem laid within the Statute of Secrecy and the Restriction of Underage Magic hence why he could not get rid of his family himself. As it seems he brought them to the Malfoy manor so the Statute of Secrecy was not a problem anymore but what was with the Restriction of Underage Magic? Perhaps the Malfoys had wards preventing the detection. That surely would explain how purebloods always seemed to be ahead of class though the how did not really matter if he could use magic in the end.

Harry suddenly started to laugh maniacally. It was good that no one was around because they surely would have peed themselves upon hearing him. He had to admit that Voldemort was good. The man found a way that Harry could get the revenge he wanted. Sure, it was very likely that this was a way to determine what he was capable of and how far he would go but for this once, he did not care. This was an excellent opportunity for trying out a few of those curses he read in a book he got from Malfoy and all those other books he found in the library. The end of the term now could not come fast enough.

Singing the song "Highway to Hell" from AC/DC, he imagined what he would do to his so-called _guardians_. Everyone else wondered that day what made him so happy and quite a few found it creepy as hell that the boy who was deemed as bad as Snape with his snarky comments suddenly was in such a good mood, would they know the truth…

The last days passing by Harry grew more excited with every day and not even Dumbledore was able to dampen his mood…nearly. He now sat with all the others in the in Slytherin colours decorated great hall because they won the house cup with a non-insignificant amount of help from Harry. It was the end-of term feast and Harry awaited happily the next day when he would go back to London.

He already talked to Malfoy about the holiday arrangement. Harry would stay with them until short before the letters were due to arrive. Then he would move to the Leaky Cauldron for a few days until he got the letter. Why all this inconvenience with moving? Simple, he did not want Dumbledore to know where he stayed over the holidays since it would be suspicious staying with the Malfoys. As they addressed letters to where he stayed when they were sent he had to change that location for that time. Inconvenient but unfortunately necessary.

Dumbledore stood and announced the end of the year. Babbling something about full heads and getting them empty again over summer he finally came to the house cup. Gryffindor were the last with three hundred and twelve points with Hufflepuff in third and Ravenclaw in second place while Slytherin lead with four hundred and seventy-two points. One hundred and sixty points difference had been a lot of work Harry mused smugly. Then he heard what Dumbledore said next.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," he announced. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

Harry was dumbfounded. What recent events? The whole ordeal with Voldie had been a week ago. So, what was he talking about?

Dumbledore went on with his speech. In the end he awarded fifty points to Ron for "the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years", another fifty points to Hermione for "the use of cool logic in the face of fire" and sixty points to Harry himself for "pure nerve and outstanding courage". That brought them equal on points with Slytherin, but Dumbledore did not stop there. No, he awarded the last ten points to Neville for his "bravery to stand up against his friends". With that, they outdid Slytherin with ten points and won the house cup. Harry was enraged, his whole work rendered null and void in mere minutes but not if he had any say in this and well…he had. This victory Dumbledore would not get.

"What the fresh hell is this about?" he growled quite loudly but thanks to the chanting masses of Gryffindors only Hermione heard him.

"What are you talking about? We won the house cup! You should be celebrating," she said.

"What I'm talking about? I can tell you what I am talking about; it is this blatant show of favouritism. Sure, I'm happy that we won but not that way," he now shouted which silenced quite a few Gryffindors around him and let them look at him in shock.

"Favouritism? These are well earned points so what is your problem?" Hermione was confused.

"Point one, all these _deeds_ happened one week ago. Point two, of all the points we earned only Neville's where truly well deserved," now he stood staring at Hermione daring her to disagree.

"Yes, and?" Hermione still did not get what her friend wanted to tell her. In the meantime, nearly the entire hall went quite to listen what this was about but neither Harry nor Hermione picked that up. Okay, Harry did but he did not care it would even help him.

"You don't get it, do you? Dumbledore could have given those points one week ago right after everything happened but what did he do? He waited 'til the very last moment to dish them out so that no other house has even the slightest chance to compensate not to mention that he gave just as many points necessary to overthrow the rightful victor. Which brings me to my other point. The only one who truly deserved the points given is Neville. With this Dumbledore was right it takes a lot to stand up against the own friends but the rest of us…not so much. I mean, really? The best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in years? Please, I have seen far better chess matches and even a child could have beaten those stupid things," here Ron interrupted him in his rambling.

"What do you know about chess, mate? As far as I remember you were never able to beat me even once," he snapped.

"Oh Ron, Ron, Ron…one thing you should definitely know about chess is that it is a game of tactics. Do you really think I would show my capabilities to some mediocre player who boasts himself to be good? Think about it," hearing that Ron's head went as red as his hair and he just wanted to retort something but was ignored by Harry. "Then the oh-so difficult potions riddle. Come on, a four-year-old could figure it out with enough time.

"The entire protection of that stone was more than laughable. I mean how useful is this protection meant to fend off one of the most brilliant minds of this century if it can be beaten by three eleven-year-old children?

"That brings me to the points I _earned_. Really? Points for…how did Dumbledore word this? Oh yes, _pure nerve and outstanding courage._ Sure, if you think that surviving the killing curse…again…is some feat of _outstanding courage_ please be my guest. Problem is…I had no doing in it, it simply happened. This is as if you receive points for the fact that a butterfly bats his wings somewhere in South America or was it South Africa? Never mind…" Harry now panted heavily after the speech he just hold dishing out death glares at everyone who wanted to open their mouth to say something.

* * *

 **At the teacher's table**

"I have to admit that the boy has some valid points there, Albus," McGonagall leaned over to the old man while saying it. "Not that I'm complaining about wining the house-cup but that was too obvious."

"Minerva is right. You shouldn't have done it that obviously," Sprout added.

"Cum on, te Headmaster 'nows wat he's doin'," Hagrid's voice boomed over the table.

Snape on the other hand kept his silence observing with glee how Dumbledore shrank down in his seat with every other voice that agreed with Potter's reasoning. He grinned inwardly and complimented the boy about how he handled this. Sometimes the open ways of Gryffindors where the far better method than the hidden ways of Slytherin. One only had to know when it was better to carry the heart on the sleeve like a Gryffindor and when subtlety was the better choice. Potter really knew how to handle the different situations all the while coming out the way he wanted…at the top.

To everyone else not a snake it might look like he was single-mindedly rambling about the unfairness but a true Slytherin knew that this was not the case. Sure, the ire of his own house would be upon him, but every other student would respect him for what he did especially since he showed the courage to go openly against his own house to defend others not to mention Slytherin. Should he continue his path he eventually would have the entire school standing unitedly behind him except Gryffindor perhaps. What was a quarter of the student body compared to the rest of the school including some teachers though?

* * *

"Harry, this is ridiculous. Dumbledore is the headmaster he knows what he does," Hermione tried to reason.

"This is the problem, Hermione, it looks like he doesn't. A professor has to be neutral in regards of the different houses though I can understand that the heads of the houses act slightly biased towards their own house since they all want to win the house cup. Dumbledore on the other hand is the headmaster. He should be the ultimate neutral party in this, what does he do though? He gives out one hundred seventy points in one go only so that his favourite house wins. This is blatant favouritism and you can't tell me that this is how things should work?" he huffed.

"Why do you question Dumbledore's decision? It very well in his rights to do this."

"So you, the girl who abides every rule…every law, want to tell me that it is okay that the headmaster of a school is biased towards one quarter of the student body? So much even that he helps them winning the house cup that is rightfully belonging to another house? That is not fairness that is bordering towards bullying!" he shouted outraged before storming out of the great hall having enough of all this or, so it seemed. On his way out, he heard Snape speaking up.

"Potter, twenty points from Gryffindor for disrespecting a professor," the man said with a certain smugness in his voice.

'Finally,' Harry thought while storming to his dorms 'took him long enough to deduct those points though it might be because he wanted to see how far I would push this.'

Now he had to prepare for the night because he doubted that his dorm mates would be very amused about what he just did since reasoning was not theirs. When he reached his bed, he closed the curtains around it and warded them with everything he knew, which was quite a lot. Out of a bout of boredom, he read every book he could find upon warding and started practising what he read. At that time, he mostly did it to protect his belongings from his _relatives_ and other people snooping around but now it came in handy.

Once he was ready, he laid back on his bed and started to laugh maniacally. The expression Dumbledore showed when he openly started to tear his actions apart…priceless. Especially when Snape deducted the twenty points from him, which therefore put Slytherin back in the top spot. Harry had gotten a glimpse of it when he left the hall and shortly turned around to look at him. He would have laid on the floor laughing his ass off right there and then upon seeing the fool's sour face if he had not brought up his entire willpower to withstand the urge. Dumbledore had looked like he was ready to murder someone. Not only had his golden poster boy rendered his favouritism null and void, no he had also done it in a way Mr. Merlin-reincarnated could do nothing about since that idiot would give proof to every word Harry had spoken if he gave Gryffindor even one more point. Harry did not want to imagine what _then_ would have happened.

All in all, today was a marvellous ending of a very good year.

* * *

Harry already sat in his compartment looking out of the window observing the masses of students trying to get into the train to find a hopefully empty compartment. He evaded his housemates the entire night and this morning. Sure, they tried to open the curtains around his bed but failed spectacularly. Even those of the seventh year who tried could not disable the wards. Harry at some point also put silencing charms up since the attempts and screams of bloody murder distracted him from reading. This morning they luckily stopped cursing him though he received quite an amount of death glares during breakfast. Not his fault that they could not see what Dumbledore did.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he did not register his "friends" entering.

"Harry James Potter, what did you think yesterday? Not only did you cost us the house cup after Dumbledore awarded us so many points no you also had to disgrace Gryffindor in front of the entire school," Hermione raged talking to Harry like he was a small boy who needed a talk down.

"Hello mum, goodbye mum!" was his simple answer to that, he did not even stop looking out of the window.

"Harry…mate, Hermione is right. What you did yesterday…the entire school is now laughing about us," Ron said while slumping down on a seat opposite of Harry who now looked at him.

"I hate to burst your bubble Ron, but that one was Dumbledore's doing. What I did only earned me the ire of Gryffindor and the respect of the entire rest of the school. Do you really think anyone not Gryffindor found it good what Dumbledore did yesterday? They are actually glad that I did what I did," Harry shook his head before looking back out of the window. Quite a few students of the other houses he met in the corridor this morning thanked him for taking his courage telling Dumbledore he was wrong.

"But Harry, why couldn't you just be happy that we won the house cup and leave it be?" Hermione asked.

"So you still support that old manipulative fool? After everything I said yesterday?"

"He is a professor, Harry, he knows what he does," Hermione did not know how she could convince Harry that he was wrong he was so stubborn sometimes.

Harry though looked at her in disbelieve until it started to dawn him. All this Dumbledore this, Dumbledore that…not to mention that Hermione was more a Ravenclaw with her know-it-all attitude…though why was she in Gryffindor? Something was seriously wrong here and Harry had an inkling about what.

"Dumbledore didn't, did he?" he asked.

Hermione and Ron exchanged a look before looking back to Harry. Harry though saw the slight fear in Hermione's eyes. Fear that he knew too much.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, mate," Ron replied looking away which was a good sign that he was lying.

"Ah, but I think you very well know. I tell you what…your _friendship_ with me had an expiration date right from the first day onwards and you just reached it. As long as you were useful to me I let you hang around me, but you have to know that I neither need nor want you around me anymore so do not even bother trying to change my mind. Oh, and should you decide to have fun with another troll or something the like keep in mind that I won't save you this time. Have a nice day," he said in an ice-cold tone his eyes glowing with disdain before leaving the compartment and two stunned ex-pawns behind.

Harry stalked down the train deep in thoughts again. How could he have been so blind? Not only that they spied on him the entire year now also this…and he hadn't seen it but thinking about it now…it was clear as day. He felt an overwhelming urge to hit his head against something solid…repeatedly.

Not paying any attention to his surroundings, he suddenly bumped into another person. Looking up it turned out it was one of the Weasley twins, whether it was Fred or George he could not say though.

"Harry," the other boy piped jovially until he saw the mood Harry was in. "Harry, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked in a serious tone, concern clearly audible in his voice.

At that moment, the other twin stuck his head out of the compartment they were standing in front of to see where his brother was. When he saw Harry, better felt the magic pouring around him he grabbed the younger boy around the wrist and pulled him into the compartment. Harry too stunned to react let it happen.

"Jordan, would you please leave us for a bit?" he then addressed the other occupant of the compartment with a grim voice.

Jordan who knew that when one of the twins were like that not to mention both it was better to do what they asked and so he stood up and left the compartment. "I'll go and see what Angelina is doin'."

When the door fell close, the twins erected some silencing spells and closed the curtains so that they were in private. "Now Harry, say what's wrong? What happened that you're in such a mood?"

"What is wrong? What happened? I tell you what happened…Dumbledore that is what happened," he snapped at them who were now sitting opposite of him.

The twins exchanged a look. "What has the old fool done now?" asked the left twin.

Now that Harry calmed down some, he rose an eye suspiciously. Why were they not talking him down for losing the house cup? Moreover, since when did they not use the annoying twin talk they usually did? "What the old meddling fool did? He incited Ron and Hermione to spy on me paying them with MY money for it," he growled.

That left the twins dumbfounded. "What? Are you sure?" now the right twin spoke.

"Yes, after Dumbledore sent me the invisibility cloak on Christmas I contacted Gringotts because I feared that the man might have taken other things that rightfully belonged to me. You know what? He withdrew money from my trust vault regularly," he just wanted to stand up to retrieve the Gringotts statement from his trunk when he remembered that it was still in his old compartment with Ron and Hermione. Thinking about that they most likely would exploit this situation to get into his trunk he started to laugh.

The twins shivered hearing it since it was not a nice laugh but a very vindictive one. "Want to share what you're laughing about?"

"I just remembered that my trunk is still with those two dunderheads who called themselves my friends and that they might take advantage of it and try getting into it. They will be surprised" Harry chuckled. He truly spent too much time with Snape even using the man's favourite way of describing his students.

As if he had foreseen it, someone knocked at the door. The twin sitting nearer to the door cancelled the silencing charms and opened it. Outside stood one former redhead and one know-it-all both sporting Slytherin colours all over.

"Harry, what did you do to us?" Ron roared.

"Stupid forgetful me. That I forgot to tell you that it would be a very bad idea trying to get into my trunk…" he said with a mockingly friendly voice before he switched back to the ice cold one he used previously on them. "Oh wait, this is nothing of your concern and now get lost before I fetch some prefects because you tried to get into my trunk," he snapped before closing the door again and erecting two-way silencing wards not wanting to hear any of the cursing the two threw his way.

"Please remind us to never cross you," one of the twins said with wide eyes.

"I read quite a lot about warding and I have to admit that it is very useful. You know I'm wondering about something," he suddenly changed topic. "Everyone else who is in Gryffindor wants to rip me apart at the moment though you didn't even mention what happened yesterday."

"That might be because we wanted to do right the same thing before you beat us to it. We have to admit that your approach was far better than what we came up with."

Harry leaned back and observed the twins closely. Somehow, they managed to surprise him. Normally he was quite good in reading people, he had to be to avoid punishment at the Dursleys, hell he even could read Snape most of the time and the man was a spy for Merlin's sake. He even knew about the spying of his so-called friends he was not stupid but what infuriated him earlier was that Dumbledore actually paid them with his own money. The twins on the other hand? It seems that they were able to fool him so what else were they hiding? Then there was the genuine concern he heard in their voices earlier and as it seems they did not like Dumbledore as well. Time to get some answers.

"You nearly got me with your act. Why would I believe you that you would have gone against your own house?" he asked slyly.

"That wasn't an act…"one of the twins started before looking to the other one. It seemed that they had some kind of silent conversation before they both looked back at Harry. "What we are going to tell you now…" "no one else knows this." "We Trust you that you keep this secret." "At first…the hat didn't wat to sort us to Gryffindor." "It took us all our persuasiveness to convince the hat otherwise." "Originally we were meant for Slytherin" "but you know how that would have looked" "the entire family light as they come" "and in Gryffindor for generations…" it looked like they fell back into their twin-speak habit.

Harry though looked back and forth from the two twins when he suddenly broke out into laugher again. The twins looked at each other thinking that they made a grave mistake until Harry started to talk. "I somehow can imagine that. You were even able to fool me, and I can read Snape most of the time," he again looked at the two in front of him contemplating something. Could he trust them? Right now, to him it looked as if those two could become even more than simple pawns to him as the others had been. They seemed to care for him and on top of that trusted him with their secret though he doubted that this was everything. Wait…had they not said, _the entire family light as they come_? What did that mean? He had to admit that the twins intrigued him, and they definitely were worth his attention, so he made a decision though before he could speak up one of the twins talked first.

"Harry…why are you looking at us like you're measuring us for our graves?" they both fidgeted under his gaze.

"Sorry," Harry shook his head before looking back at them with a softer glance. "It is just that I thought about something. Normally I'm not the person who trust others easily especially when it is possible that they are loyal to Dumbledore and tell them everything I do."

"We definitely won't run to that _man,_ " one of the twins piped in.

"I wonder what he did to earn your ire."

"Nothing concerning us in particular." "We read some about him and got to see his true self." "He is a manipulative and lying bastard." "You might not know but he was one of the people voting for the Creature Registration Act." "This is a law that prohibits Werewolves for example from getting a decent job." "But in the public, he plays the act of a caring person" "who wants to make the world better for them." "But that is not all" "he did a lot what stands contrary to his caring grandfatherly image." "Though why do you hate him so much?"

"Because of what he did to me," the twins simultaneously rose an eyebrow. "He dumped me with the worst of their kind and magic hating muggles you might find on this planet when I was fifteen-month-old, and I was their house-elf ever since," he growled lowly.

Upon seeing the slightly confused but mostly worried and angered looks on their faces, he stood up, turned around and lifted the shirt he was wearing so that they could see his bare back. He heard two simultaneous gasps. His entire back was covered in scars of different size and age, the worst ones forming the word "FREAK" in bold letters going from one shoulder to the other.

"Tell us who it was, where they live, and we take care of them for you," growled one twin while Harry put down his shirt and sat down again.

Chuckling he replied. "Oh, they are already taken care of. I think I will have a lot of fun this summer," whether he meant that because he got rid of them and hadn't to stay with them or because he would have fun with them was everyone's guess but it seems the twins very well knew what he meant.

"If you need help, we are just one floo call away," the twins chuckled darkly. Again, Harry wondered whether they were the light pranksters they pretended to be, this entire conversation pointed towards another much darker truth. Was this enough though to trust them with his secret? Only one way to find out. "You're doing this glare again…" it freaked the hell out of them.

"It is because I decided to tell you something about me but before I can do so I need your oath that you won't redirect or otherwise let someone beside us three know the information I'm about to give you," he said with a grin that contained a not insignificant amount of sadistic glee. Should they take the oath Harry would know that he could trust them. Would he be honest he would have to admit that he liked the twins pretty much. Whether they would fall into the same category as Snape would remain to be seen nonetheless.

"May we ask why?"

"Let's just say that a certain person who is included in this secret would be very displeased with me should I not take any possible precaution that said secret doesn't get out," he threw them a questioning look.

The twins looked at each other before they swore the oath that no one outside the three of them would get to know from them what Harry was about to tell without Harry's express permission.

Harry, happy that they took the oath, started to talk. "What do you know about the happenings about a week before the end of term? The ones Dumbledore awarded us a ridiculous amount of points for."

"Only what everyone else knows. That the three of you went down the restricted third floor corridor in order to stop You-know-who from getting the Philosopher's Stone and that you succeeded. Why? Isn't that what happened?"

"Well parts of it happened a bit differently. What is your opinion of Voldie?" something he needed to know before he proceeded. What he did not put into account however was the sharp minds of the twins. On the other hand, he was not very subtle with this.

Their eyes went wide. "Voldemort got the stone?" they were too surprised to even call him You-know-who. What they registered nevertheless was the flinch on Harry's face upon them saying the name. That piqued their interest even more. "What happened really?" they asked with glee.

"If you refrain from saying his full name again I tell you what happened," he said. Seeing the questioning looks he elaborated that statement holding ups his left hand showing them the ring. He knew well that should they not accept his point of view he would have a problem and most likely would have to get rid of them. With every minute passing it became clearer and clearer however that this would not be the case hence why he took the risk. "This thing starts to burn quite painfully when someone says his name hence why I call him Voldie."

With this, he told them everything about what happened leaving Snape's part out though respecting the man's wish of anonymity. He even told and showed them that the gem in his ring in fact is a splinter of the Philosopher's Stone. The entire time he observed them and their reactions, which ranged from wicked grins to awed stares at the ring he wore. Never once they showed fear or a sign that they would go against Harry for what he did quite the contrary actually.

"It seems that interesting times are ahead of us, my dear brother," one of the twins said when Harry finished. "Interesting indeed," replied the other. Again, they seemed to have a silent conversation before turning around to Harry. "We are thankful that you shared your greatest secret with us" "and we think that it would only be fair if we share ours with you." "The thing is we are different to the rest of our family." "We love the Dark Arts" "and practise them ever since we got the hold on our first book about them in our first year." "The whole pranking is only a façade for what we're really doing" "getting back at those who crossed us" "and making them pay." "To be honest we would like to do more" "a lot more" "but we don't want to risk being exposed."

Harry slumped back in his seat. He had expected a lot…that they were not like the rest of their family was clear as day, that they were grey wizards…sure, perhaps bordering on dark but that they were rooted in the Dark Arts as they were? Never. Maybe the capture of his tormentors could serve another purpose, too. It would prove to be an excellent way to check whether the two where truthful or not and how far they would go. To Harry it looked like they just replaced the old "Golden Trio" by a new one and people would have to be very careful because they would not take shit from anyone.

"I think I have a perfect opportunity for you two then should your offer from earlier still stand," he said with glee upon the prospect of what they could…would do.

"Sure" "simply call us," they answered.

That was when they registered that their conversation took the entire train ride not even registering the trolley though that was no surprise since Harry had erected a two-way silencing ward. They were right at that moment entering Platform 9 ¾. Quickly getting up Harry cancelled the wards and left the compartment.

"I will call you," he said on his way out in a happy tune.

Both twins were positively beaming. Their summer would prove to be very interesting. With that, they took their trunks and left to join their family on the platform. Ron, still wearing Slytherin colours upon which the twins grinned gleefully, threw them a wary glance.

Harry on the other hand went to the compartment where his trunk still was. There was no doubt it was still there since his enchantment also included some spell he found that made it for everyone except himself impossible to move the trunk. Yes, security spells were the very first thing he researched since he could not be sure whether he would have to return to the Dursleys or not and he did not want them near his trunk or anyone else for that matter. So, picking it up from where he left it he also exited the train and went straight to the barrier between the magical and the muggle part of the train station. He told Malfoy that he would take the Knight Bus to their manor since he did not want to risk someone seeing him with them openly. Dumbledore had his men everywhere.

With a last nod towards the twins, he left the platform and the station in order to call the Knight Bus. About half an hour later, he stood in front of the impressive Malfoy manor.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it and comment a lot! 'til next chapter!


	5. The Malfoy Striptease Dance

A/N: Uh yes…I don't know but this chapter wasn't planed especially not this quickly but an idea came to my mind and I thought the hell why not should be about 500 words for my next chapter and that's it. Then I wrote…and wrote…and wrote…and ended up with an entire chapter for one small idea…and now: ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 5: The "Malfoy Striptease Dance"

 _About half an hour later, he stood in front of the impressive Malfoy manor._

He walked up the extremely long driveway seeing that Lucius Malfoy already stood in the massive double door waiting for him in his hand a black cane with the silver head of a snake as the handle. The eyes of the snake were emeralds.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Mr. Potter. I have to admit that you are pretty paranoid for your age," he greeted him.

"Thank you, Lord Malfoy. Is someone really paranoid if he truly is under close scrutiny of a certain person?" he dryly replied throwing a glance on his wristwatch. Half past four in the afternoon. When he was quick, he could get his business at Gringotts done today. It would be better since he did not doubt that the very first thing Granger and Weasley will do is informing Dumbledore about what happened on the train.

"That remains to be seen. You can let your owl out and she will find her way to our Owlery. Dobby!" he called out and with a pop a house-elf wearing a dirty pillowcase appeared. "Show Mr. Potter his room."

"If Mr. Potter follows Dobby please," the elf squeaked bowing so low that his oversized ears touched the floor.

"Mr. Malfoy there is something I have to address. I need to go to Gringotts as soon as possible, preferably today. There are quite a few things amiss with my trust vault and it would be nice if you could provide your help with this since it is Dumbledore's fault for it being in disarrange," Harry observed amusedly how the elf tried to move his trunk. "Oh, and please call me Harry."

"Very well Harry, meet me in half an hour in my study and I will escort you to Gringotts. It would also be my pleasure would you call me Lucius," he replied after a quick glance on the mantelpiece clock a few feet away.

Harry nodded before picking up his trunk Dobby still tried to move to no avail. Once the elf was sure that Harry would follow him giving him a strange look that he did not allow him to carry his trunk he guided him to his room. They walked down a few corridors before Dobby stopped in front of a rich ornamented door.

"This Master Harry's new rooms. Can Dobby do something else?" the elf asked dutifully.

"No, you can go," Harry dismissed him.

The elf nodded before vanishing with a pop. Harry opened the door and entered the beautifully decorated room. It was tastefully equipped with dark wooden furniture. A four-poster bed covered in the best dark green silk bedding standing at the opposite wall. On his right, a large desk was placed in front of a large glass front leading onto a balcony from which you could look down onto the extensive garden in which peacocks strode around. Harry thought that they very much looked like Lucius with how the man walked around. On his left, he found several bookshelves as well as the door to a walk-in wardrobe and the door to the bathroom. The floor of the bathroom covered in black marble while everything else was white marble with gold ornaments and instruments. The whole shebang in his rooms spoke volumes about the wealth the Malfoys had at their disposal.

Harry placed his trunk in the walk-in wardrobe before refreshing himself in the bathroom. He decided there and then that should he have the time he would also buy at least one entire set of wardrobes in Diagon Alley. It would simply not do running around in his Hogwarts school uniform all the time and he definitely would not wear the hand me downs from Dudley. He relaxed a few more minutes lying on his bed before he called Dobby back so that the elf could lead him to the study since he had no idea where to go in this mansion one might call palace. About five minutes later, yes the entire thing was this ridiculously large, he found himself standing in the study before a desk that would at least be as large as his old bedroom.

"Ah Harry, nice that you're so punctual. Let me just…" Lucius said while sorting through some documents before standing up and walking around the desk his cane in his hand. "Alright let's go."

With that, Lucius apparated them to Gringotts and a few minutes later they both stood in front of a teller.

"Good afternoon, Sir, I'd like to talk to Mr. Griphook please," Harry told the goblin who looked at him in curiosity, because of the friendly tone and the fact that he actually remembered the name of one of them. Normally wizards did not bother being anywhere near friendly, not to mention remembering any names if they had not to do with them regularly but even then, it was a rare occurrence. Lucius also looked at him but more confused.

"Very well, if you would follow me please," the goblin replied.

Not long after they sat in a small office together with Griphook. Harry sat right in front of the desk while Lucius sat on his right a little in the back indicating that he was only there as Harry's advisor.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Potter?" the Goblin asked expectantly.

Harry nodded towards him. "May the gold always flow towards you," he greeted with one of the many different greetings in the goblin world. "It seems that there are quite a few things amiss with my trust vault."

The goblin suddenly sat much straighter than before. Never had it occurred to them that a wizard learned their customs in about the last decade not to mention actually use them. It also seemed to him that Harry was unhappy with the momentary Account manager of the Potter vaults since he decided to talk with him about it and not the actual manager. Should he do this right it he perhaps might become the new Potter Account manager a position with high standings within the goblin community.

"Shan't your vaults ever be empty, Mr. Potter, I will investigate the matter immediately. If you could specify what the problem is it would be done much quicker," the goblin inquired.

"According to the bank statement I received this winter from Gringotts a certain person – Dumbledore – took money not belonging to him from my trust vault," Harry replied placing said bank statement in front of the goblin.

The goblin frowned. These were harsh accusations and probably resulted in a wholescale investigation of both the Potter vaults and businesses, as well as the ones from Dumbledore. They took cases of thievery very seriously within Gringotts especially when it concerned one of the Noble and Ancient houses like the House of Potter not to mention high-class personalities like Dumbledore.

"This may take a few minutes can I offer you something to drink in the meantime?" Griphook who just ordered the Potter account files, which appeared on his desk immediately, asked.

"I would gratefully accept something to drink," with that, a glass of pumpkin juice appeared in front of him.

Malfoy who sat slightly behind Harry and let the boy proceed for now though received nothing, which earned his annoyance.

"How comes it that the goblins treat you with so much respect," he asked Harry in a low voice so that the goblin would not hear him. What he did not know was that goblins had a very good hearing and so the goblin heard it nonetheless.

"Lucius, Lucius, Lucius, this isn't about how the goblins treat me it is about how I treat them, with respect," Harry replied.

"How can you treat them with respect? Those creatures are below us," Lucius said with disdain.

Now Harry turned around to the man completely. "One would think that a man of your status and intellect would know what he does but it seems that I was wrong with that assumption. These _creatures_ as you called them manage your entire fortune, monetary as well as your physical property and documents. You should be glad that they at the moment don't have the interest in showing wizarding kind what they are truly capable of or you would be stripped off everything you own," he growled. "So, I think some respect wouldn't hurt you."

Lucius snorted. "They wouldn't dare doing such a thing," he replied with arrogance.

That cast a vindictive smile upon Harry's face. He would not tolerate someone insulting an entire race as useful as the goblins. Time to show Mr. Peacock to never mess with him.

"Mr. Griphook, I read about an old goblin law called the _Right of Conquest_ is that correct?" he addressed the goblin who still checked the Potter documents but listened to their conversation nonetheless.

Yes, Harry read all about goblins, their customs, and laws after the incident on Christmas. In his opinion it wouldn't do trying anything without the proper background knowledge and since he had a lot of time during the nights for reading because he mostly only slept for a few hours…he was well informed at least in that regard.

"This is right. It allows a person to take over everything that the one he defeated, or his closest followers own," the goblin knew what this was about and had to grin maliciously. Nobody shall say that the goblins could not be a bunch of vindictive bastards and since Lucius never was very nice to the goblins, no love was lost between them.

"Hm, would you agree that a person loyal to Voldie, who I defeated over ten years ago, to the point that said person wears his mark falls under the category of a _closest follower_?" he didn't say that he meant Lucius in especially, but the man paled drastically nonetheless.

"Yes, you would be in every right to claim the fortunes of such a person," the goblin hoped he would do so. It would be a pleasure for him to show the Malfoys that it was not a good thing to mess with the goblins.

Harry again turned around to Lucius. "You see? Sometimes it is better to leave one's pride behind and show a bit respect. I will not allow you to disrespect them in front of me did I make myself clear? It takes only two words from me and you would lose everything," he glared at the man daring him to say anything further in this regard.

Malfoy though not easily intimidated especially not by a mere child grew angry. "Don't you dare threatening me like this! I gladly offered you a home for the summer holidays even going so far as to invite you to join our vacation to Spain and that is how you thank me? This will have consequences," now it was him threatening Harry his nostrils flaring dangerously which impressed Harry not even the slightest little bit.

"Oh yes, it will have consequences," Harry sneered before turning to Griphook. "Do it! Though only the Malfoys," he didn't want to end up angering some family he had no knowledge about and besides that stripping one family bare should make it plain to the others. Harry had them in the hand and he was not afraid to use any means necessary to get his point across.

"You only have to sign here, and everything will be done automatically," the goblin gave him a parchment and a quill with a smug grin.

Harry read what the decree said; it transferred everything to him. Pleased with it he signed. Once his signature was complete, the parchment rolled itself up before vanishing in a puff of smoke. The decree becoming active Harry suddenly felt how the wards of every single house the Malfoys owned shifted to him including Malfoy manor. He could suddenly feel every single person and elf inhabiting the buildings, though only the one he was at earlier inhabited more than house-elves.

"Interesting…Draco's playing Quidditch at the moment."

Harry snickered feeling where exactly everyone was including three muggles in the basement when suddenly pain rushed through him because a new set of wards settled around Malfoy manor. Blood wards? Once Harry could breathe again, he decided that this was something he would have to investigate since Blood wards did not suddenly appear out of nowhere. However, they would make this building possibly safer than any other one except perhaps Gringotts and Hogwarts. He had to admit that the wards around Malfoy manor were impressive even without the blood wards.

"Is everything alright, Mr Potter?" the goblin asked in concern. Normally the shifting of wards did not induce pain, so he was quite worried about what happened.

"Yes, yes, it was only that suddenly a new set of blood wards shifted to Malfoy manor. That brings me to a question, is it possible to rename buildings? I mean the yearly letters from Hogwarts automatically address and read the current location of the recipient. It would arise some suspicion should mine read Malfoy manor you understand?" should the renaming be possible he could stay there all summer without having to move to the Leaky Cauldron.

"That can be done easily, you only have to say: Malfoy manor now shall be known as…. Although I have to inform you that the renaming of a building also renames the floo address for that particular building automatically," the goblin answered.

Lucius on the other hand was as silent as one can possibly be, cursing coming here with Harry in the first place. They now where penniless, homeless and should anyone get to know this also disgraced. He frantically tried to find a way to reverse what Potter just did but he knew that there was no way. Panic started to rise in him when a thought occurred to him. They were even poorer than the Weasleys. He had to stop the bile rising.

Harry in the meantime tried to find a new name for Malfoy manor. It had to be something neutral and harmless therefore it did not help him that his mind came up with names like "Tikka Tukka Land" or "Death Eater's Hideout". Best was "Voldie's and Dumbledore's Snogging Zone" he would have loved to see Dumbledore's face when his letter was addressed to this. Nevertheless, definitely not helpful. In the end, he decided upon "Hræfn Manor". Hræfn was the old English word for raven. This was nondescript, and no one would know who lived there and whom it belonged to, simply perfect.

Once done with the renaming the goblin spoke up. "The Malfoy fortune includes at the moment two main vaults storing money, one trust vault former belonging to the Malfoy heir Draco Malfoy, three storing vaults containing heirlooms, books and the like, two estates on the British islands and five distributed all over the world. If you want I can prepare and send you a complete and detailed list of everything including a statement of how much money each vault contains, a list of the content of the three storage vaults and an overview of the investments taken via owl tomorrow," Harry nodded in approval and Griphook quickly took a note before continuing.

"At the moment two keys and three Gringotts cards are in use. One key belonging to the main vault and one to the trust vault. The other vaults are high security vaults and do not require a key. Two of the Gringotts cards are keyed to the two main vaults one belonging to both Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy each. The third card is keyed to the trust vault and belongs to Draco Malfoy. Do you want to make any changes?" the goblin listed every for the moment necessary information.

"No, for the moment the Malfoys can access everything like they're used to," he looked at Lucius. "It isn't my intention to openly disgrace or cut you of your money. This was a mere show of what I am capable of when pushed. Should you however try any fancy things like emptying the vaults and vanishing with it you will get to know what it really means to face my wrath."

Lucius still pale simply nodded. If that was a mere show of power what was the boy able to do when truly angry? This was definitely something Lucius did not want to find out. He had somehow the feeling that the boy was even worse that the Dark Lord. Sure, the Dark Lord tortured you if you failed him but most of the time there ended his punishment. Harry on the other hand…he could be glad that he and his family still was allowed to access the vaults and were not thrown out with nothing other than the clothes they wore if even that much. He did not doubt one second anymore that when pushed, Harry would leave them without anything and that was in his uneducated state. Lucius truly feared the day the boy got to know how much power he really held in the wizarding world. Merlin have mercy with whoever gets on the wrong side of the boy.

At least his monetary situation was one thing less to worry about now. Perhaps the Dark Lord could help him getting back what was his but then he would get to know his shame. No this wasn't an option he would have to sort it out himself and pray that no one has to know what happened here at Gringotts. Should anyone get to know that an eleven-year-old boy stripped him bare…this was nothing he wanted to think about right now.

"Good. Mr. Griphook, I originally came with an entirely different concern before we got distracted. Dumbledore took money from my trust vault," he said getting back to what he really wanted.

"Yes, you are right. Dumbledore took money from your trust vault from time to time. During your earlier _discussion_ , I had the opportunity to investigate your bank statements. It says here that fifty Galleons went to each Mr. Ronald Weasley and Ms. Hermione Granger's vault each month for about one year now. Then one hundred and fifty Galleons went to Mr. Dumbledore's own vault each month for about ten and a half years and another seventy-five Galleons to a vault belonging to some ' _Order of the Phoenix'_ also monthly and for the same period of time. In addition, there was a withdrawal of 3500 Galleons last year in September and some minor irregular withdraws. I get it that you knew nothing not to mention did not approve of this? Normally this should show up on the monthly bank statements you receive," the goblin now looked slightly taken aback and worried.

3500 Galleons last September? What for? Wait, had he not received his broom at that time? He assumed that either McGonagall or Hogwarts paid for it, but it seems now that he himself paid for it without even knowing. That reminded him of something else.

"Monthly bank statements? I got to know about all this only because I requested a statement when I received something from Dumbledore that should not have been in his possession in the first place. I never received any other bank statement so no I neither knew nor approved of this," Harry now growled. It seems that more was amiss than he first thought.

This was when Lucius finally got out of his stupor and joined the conversation in hope to get into the good graces of Harry again so that he would not cut them off their money completely.

"Normally every child owning a trust vault starts getting bank statements every month once they reached the age of six. To me it looks like Dumbledore redirected them to himself so that you would not see what he is doing. If I may be so bold, I would suggest that you stop Dumbledore's doings. Harry if I may ask…do you even know about your Heirship and inheritance?" he knew that this was a delicate question but now it looked like Harry knew nothing about it.

"Heirship? Inheritance? The only thing I know about is my trust vault and…" that was when it dawned him.

Sending Hagrid to fetch him not only served the purpose of advertising Gryffindor as the house of choice no it also was so that he didn't get to know anything about his inheritance. Harry was beyond pissed he was furious which could be felt because of his magic lashing out.

"Dumbledore," he growled. "I swear here and now that the man will fall. He has pissed of the wrong person."

The first thing in the new school year he would do is shedding his Gryffindor persona and stop hiding. Dumbledore wanted war? He would get it and he would not know what hit him. However, he would have to do this the right way, outsmarting him. Dumbledore was no lightweight. Harry would have to arrange everything in a way that Dumbledore only got to know about it once he was through with it so that the old fool could do nothing against it.

Both Lucius and Griphook ducked their heads. Oh, this boy was powerful and whatever Dumbledore did to make him this furious they did not envy the old meddling idiot. It took about five minutes before Harry cooled down enough to continue with why they were there.

"First, I assume Dumbledore is my magical guardian?" Griphook nodded. "Is there any way to change that? Perhaps emancipation or changing it to someone more…suitable for my needs?"

"I'm sorry but for premature emancipation you need to be at least thirteen years old. Changing the magical guardian though is quite easy if a court claims the recent one unable to care for his/her protégé properly. It also can be transferred through an adoption," Griphook explained.

That sounded quite tempting but who would he want to become his guardian? Surely not Dumbledore and he would not put it above Lucius to take advantage of this, so he also was unfit. However, who else did he know who would be suitable and act to his liking? Unfortunately, no one.

"Damned that doesn't work then. How is the situation with my trust vault now? I know that every month 325 Galleons get withdrawn. How much is still in it and how much gets into it every month?" he needed to know whether he could afford it that Dumbledore still withdraws the amount of money since for now he didn't want to rise any more suspicion through putting a halt to this. It was however quite a large sum and added up over the remaining six years he would have to stay at Hogwarts it would be somewhere around thirty thousand Galleons, five thousand should he manage to get emancipated next year.

"At the moment your trust vault holds 15.329 Galleons with no income," Griphook answered after taking a short look into the documents.

Therefore, it would not even last over the next six years considering that he also would need money for his school supplies. On the other hand, he held the charge over the Malfoy accounts, which could come in handy. "What would you need for my emancipation once I reached the age of thirteen?" there was no other way, as it seemed. He would have to endure the one year before emancipating himself.

"The approval of Lord Potter as well as the proven ability to care for yourself. Since there is no Lord of the House of Potter at the moment, better yet you would become the Lord once you're emancipated this part would be inapplicable therefore only the other requirement would be active."

"And what would becoming Lord Potter include?" why had this to be so complicated? Damn Dumbledore to hell that he left him in the dark with this. How was he supposed to learn everything needed for being Lord Potter within one year?

"For once it would entitle you to claim your seats at the Wizengamot for which Dumbledore is the substitute at the moment. Besides that, it would mean that you must attend certain social events throughout the year. Though putting into account that you're still a student at Hogwarts you'd only have to visit those that take place during the holidays, yule balls and such," Malfoy explained being the far more suitable person to explain all this since he was Lord Malfoy. "I can tell you more about it later," he added after looking on his pocket watch. It was already past six. "However, I wonder why you know nothing about all this. You should have been taught it already."

"I was raised by muggles knowing nothing about magic not to mention pureblood etiquette. The first time I heard anything about magic was when I reached the age of eleven and the buffoon Hagrid dragged me from a small island Merlin knows where. Everything I know now I learned from books I either found in the library or leaned from your son," Harry snorted seeing the disbelieving expression on Lucius face.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. This would be something he had to put up with. It became obvious to him that this summer he would have to learn quite a few things. That left the part of being able to care for oneself, which should not be hard though. Some well-placed investments would take care of that, but it would require an account no one knew about especially not Dumbledore.

"One question, who is the assigned Potter account manager at the moment?" he would have to get rid of him since he obviously worked closely with Dumbledore and that was nothing he needed.

"This would be Razortooth, Mr. Potter."

"Could you call him please?"

Griphook did as Harry requested and a few minutes later a goblin entered the room who looked more like a Christmas tree with all the gold and other jewellery he was wearing. It was glaringly obvious to Harry that this goblin lived very well of the administration of the Potter fortunes.

"What is this about? I was just doing a revision," the goblin growled not knowing who exactly was together in the room with him.

"Ah yes? Good, because then you can revise something for me. How comes it that I was not informed about my status as Heir of Potter? Why did I never receive any bank statements about my trust vault? And how comes it that Albus Dumbledore was able to retrieve money from said trust vault without my approval?" Harry glared at the goblin.

"M-Mr. Potter," the goblin stuttered shocked over recognising him and the accusations. "I can only say that the statements were send out properly every month. To you being informed about your status…I waited for you when you reached the age of eleven, but you never showed up and with your accusations about the withdrawals, Mr. Dumbledore assured to me that you knew and approved of them."

"Why did you never contact me after I didn't show up upon reaching my eleventh birthday and why didn't you make sure that I received the statements because I definitely haven't? Not to mention when did I tell you that I approved of what Dumbledore did?" Harry rounded on the goblin his magic making him even more intimidating. Griphook was quite glad that the boy did not direct his anger at him.

"I-I'll check that immediately," was the only thing the goblin could say.

"No need I hereby dismiss you as the Potter account manager and name Griphook as the new one," Harry made a dismissive gesture with his hand before turning around to Griphook.

"B-but I didn't know that something was amiss. Please give me the chance to correct my mistake," Razortooth begged now. He knew very well that should he lose his post as account manager he was ruined. There was no bigger disgrace in the goblin world than losing an account. As consequences, they would downgrade him to a cart driver with no prospect of a promotion.

"So, you didn't see that there was something wrong when I didn't show up? You never asked why? You have failed me, and I do not tolerate failure nor do I care about your excuses. Now go before I forget myself," he snapped.

The goblin gulped before he quickly left the room with his head hanging. Griphook on the other hand grinned as if Christmas came early.

"In order to make this change of account manager official you have to sign these two documents. One is the dismissal decree and the other is the decree to announce the new manager," he handed over the two pieces of parchment. Harry read them before signing them. Griphook had to admit that he respected this behaviour. Most wizards just signed what the goblins gave them not taking the time to read what they signed. "Good. Is there something else I can do for you Mr. Potter?"

"I need a new vault of which Dumbledore doesn't get to know, is that clear?" Griphook nodded for the nth time this day. "Place twenty thousand Galleons to be withdrawn from the Malfoy main vault in there. Relax," he said when he heard the sharp inhaling of Lucius. "For one I doubt that this would put even a dent in your fortune and second I only need it until I got my emancipation. That brings me to the why. Which broom manufacturer are on the market at the moment with buyable shares?" the only thing Ron was useful for…getting to know everything around brooms and Quidditch.

"At the moment there are for ones the Nimbus Racing Broom Company who will bring out their new Nimbus 2001 this summer. Then there are the Cleansweep Company and the Comet Trading Company. At last, there is another broom in development, a racing broom not many know about yet, the Firebolt. It is said that it will be the fastest broom in development though it will take a few more years until it is ready to be released."

The goblins knew about this new broom because some goblins worked together with the manufacturer. However, he only mentioned this to Harry because he respected the boy a great deal. Not only did he treat the goblins with respect – except those who failed him – he also knew how to show those idiots their limits. Yes, he wanted to help this boy to achieve his goals hence why he forwent informing Dumbledore as Harry's guardian and if that also meant that he shared a few minor secrets with him so mote it be. Sure, Dumbledore could prosecute him for not informing him about what his protégé did but what the old man did not know…

Harry nodded in contentment. That were the same information he had, yes even about the Firebolt and goblins working at it, which would ensure the quality of the broom. "Good. I want you to invest three thousand Galleons into the Nimbus Company, no make it seven thousand. The new Nimbus 2001 should be a top seller. Once the selling drops below two third of the pique which should not happen within the next two years sell half of the shares. Another ten thousand Galleons go to the developer of the Firebolt and please make sure that everyone works at pique efficiency," perhaps this way he could fasten up the process a bit. Goblins normally did not like working together with wizards hence why it came to strikes quite regularly.

"Rise those shares with the income from the Nimbus shares though I want to have five hundred galleons at my disposal at all times. The remaining 2500 Galleons distribute as you see fit as long as the investments result in income. 10% of this income are for you and if you do a good job I'll rise it to 15%. The rest of the income doesn't have to be invested in the Firebolt but adds to the 2500 Galleons as long as it isn't used to restock the five hundred Galleons," Harry thought about it before nodding.

Giving the goblin some money to his free disposal to work with should prove a good thing. Goblins loved it to work with money freely and often it resulted in heavy income but most of the time wizards wanted full control over their investments and therefor did not allow it. Giving Griphook a percentage of the income should also ensure that he did his job to the best of his abilities.

"Yes, this should work out."

"Are you sure about investing most of it into one company?" Lucius questioned. This bore a high risk.

"Do you have any idea how much the people love Quidditch or simply riding brooms? Once they release the new Nimbus, many people will want to buy it not to mention the professional teams. The same will happen with the Firebolt should it really be as good as promised and I don't doubt that," Harry replied.

He knew what he was talking about since he read the Quidditch magazines thanks to Ron and they regularly released the sale volumes of the different broom companies. Nimbus was top selling and that was without the release of a new broom. Once the Nimbus 2001 was released the income would certainly double.

Griphook scribbled down everything Harry said. He would prove that he was capable of managing the Potter accounts since he knew very well what would happen if he failed like Razortooth.

"Before I implement your wishes I have to know what kind of vault you want to obtain. We have three different kind of vaults. First the standard vault with a key for five Galleons per year, second the premium vault with a higher security for fifteen Galleons a year and at last the high security vault for thirty-five Galleons per year. The first can be entered by everyone entitled to do so, family members, guardians and the like without restrictions. With the second one everyone trying to withdraw something would first have to gain your approval and the third can only be entered and things being withdrawn in your presence except for business matters for which you would have to sign an agreement that I can use the money within as you told me."

It didn't take long for Harry to make the decision. "I want a high security vault and Dumbledore is not to be informed about this. That reminds me, with the statements for my trust vault…is it possible that you send it out twice? One version that Dumbledore can intercept and one in a way that ensures he can't get a hold on it so that it reaches me? Better yet does it have to be send out via owl or are there perhaps other means to deliver it directly to me?"

"This could be done though it would cost you one Galleon each month for the higher expenditure. Normally the statements will be send out via owl though there is the possibility to obtain a delivery box. This is a wooden box you can take with you to which every month at the first your statements will be delivered as well as every other post you might receive from Gringotts. Another function of it is that you won't have to send your post via owl either. You just place it in the box and it will be delivered straight to its pendant here with me," Griphook reluctantly answered. "The only downside is that it is quite expensive with fifty Galleons per month."

Summing everything up it would make about fifty-four Galleons each month for fees if he divided up the thirty-five for the vault but the income from his investments should make up for it. "Charge my new vault with the fees and I want a Gringotts card for my new vault too so that I don't have to come back every time I need money. Send out one version of the trust vault statements via owl for Dumbledore and for everything else I want such a delivery box," thinking everything over he nodded. "This should be all for now. Dumbledore shouldn't be suspicious since I didn't touch my trust vault and everything for my emancipation in a year is set. Did I forget something?"

"To me it seems that you have covered all your bases. I will arrange everything regarding your investments once the documents are filled out."

With that Griphook led Harry through the large number of documents that needed to be filled out so that everything was in order and nothing could happen that wasn't meant to. Once finished they also keyed a Gringotts card to Harry and his new vault and Harry received a silver ornamented dark wooden box for the correspondences which only he could access. A few minutes later it was already shortly after seven in the evening they finally were finished.

"Ah, one last thing before I forget it. Is it possible to get a family tree of the Slytherin line?" he asked already in the motion of standing up.

"Only if you're a descendant of said line," Griphook shook his head.

"That shouldn't be a problem. I don't doubt that I'm a descendant."

"I'm sorry but we would have to prove this claim through an inheritance test."

Harry sighed. "Very well, how long will that take?" he wanted to go home but this was important at least to him because he had this nagging feeling that it would prove useful.

"You only have to prick your finger and drop a bit of blood onto a parchment though it…ah forget about the fee," Harry already did so much business with them today that it was him a pleasure to forgo this fee.

Harry snickered but nodded. Instantly Griphook pulled a piece of parchment out of a drawer together with a rich ornamented dagger. Harry did as he was asked before holding up the dagger towards Lucius. "Would you please cast a disinfection spell?" the man rose an eyebrow but did as he was asked however, the goblin who thought that the boy couldn't rise any more in his regard was pleased. Not many wizards took so many precautions especially when it came to their blood but when one thought about who the boy was up against it was no wonder how paranoid he was. To think what Dumbledore could do with even on drop of the boy's blood…Griphook shivered.

About a minute later, the inheritance test was completed.

* * *

 **Harry James Potter**

Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans (deceased)

Father: James Potter (deceased)

Godparents: Sirius Black (imprisoned), Alice Longbottom (incapacitated)

Heir of Potter Em

Heir of Black D

Heir of Peverell Em

Heir of Gryffindor claim

Heir of Slytherin D/M

Descendant of important lines: Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Fleamont

* * *

Harry felt intrigued, curious and angered at the same time. He was intrigued that he was the heir of so many old lines but also angered about Dumbledore keeping him in the dark. In the end, the curiosity won.

"What do all these abbreviations mean?"

"Em means that you automatically become the Lord of this line upon your emancipation may it be through coming of age or prematurely. The claim means that you have to fulfil certain requirements to claim the Lordship of that line. A D means that there is a Lord in power at the moment and you become the new Lord once the recent one dies or otherwise transfers the Lordship to you. The M then means that you gained the Heirship of that line through magic mostly by doing a certain deed that makes the family magic of that line deem you as worthy or defeating the recent Lord of that line in some cases," Griphook explained.

That would be an explanation and it also may be the proof he wanted but he needed to be sure. "So since I'm even Heir of the Slytherin line is it now possible to get a family tree of that line however please only those branches that still have living descendants?"

"I will send it together with everything else tomorrow," Griphook wrote down that point on his pretty long to-do list. "Can I be of help with anything else?"

"No thank you. We took enough of your time already. I look forward to working with you and may the gods bless you with riches," Harry bowed curtly.

"And may your fortunes always grow," with that Griphook lead them to the entrance hall of Gringotts.

Harry looked on his watch and cursed. "Damned, I hoped to have the time for ordering some clothes and I hadn't even the time to play with my present. This bastard's son of a Gorgon and a goat. Why does he have to make my life this complicated?"

Lucius coughed lowly upon the swearing. "I don't know about the last part but should you need a new wardrobe I can call in the Malfoy family tailor for tomorrow morning. He will be able to equip you with everything you need."

Harry nodded. "I think this should do because I have no time to get back here again for some clothes."

"Good, then let's get back to Hræfn Manor…" he said with as much depreciation as he dared to add to his voice.

"Be glad that it's only that. The other option was Voldie's and Dumbledore's snogging zone," Harry laughed glad that he wore his talisman that had a notice-me-not ward imbedded to it, something he ordered during the year through Draco, so that as long as he wore it around his neck only those could see him he wanted to. Otherwise, this whole ordeal today wouldn't have worked out. Why he hadn't used it on the train station to vanish with the Malfoys was because it was much too full there to simply vanish, it would have been suspicious.

Lucius on the other hand looked like he wanted to vomit. He would be glad when he sat in his study and could hopefully forget the whole day over a bottle of Firewhiskey. That remembered him again about the fact that Harry de facto owned everything.

"Harry, before we go home…" he didn't know how to word this whole thing properly.

How was a well-known and respected man like him to ask an eleven-year-old whether he could drink some without making a fool of oneself? Hell, he would have to ask the boy of allowance about everything he did within his house…this was mortifying. He could only hope that no one got to know about it especially not the Dark Lord. How he could avoid that he had no idea though.

"As I told you before…you can go on like you did before. There is no need to ask me for allowance every time you want to do or buy something. As long as you do not try anything in the regards of disappearing, I don't particularly care what you do. However, should you want to buy something for over one thousand Galleons it would be nice to be informed beforehand. Not that I want to control you, it is only for security measurements because I don't want the vaults to suddenly run dry," Harry would have to sort through the Malfoy accounts once he got the statements tomorrow and see whether he could improve the income through investments. He had not taken them over only to run them dry but that he would have to think about tomorrow.

Lucius made a noise somewhere between acceptance and disgust, but he could live with that for now. He quickly apparated them back to the manor since both where quite hungry because dinner was long overdue.

* * *

A/N: Yea that's that and as Harry said…he didn't even get to play with his present…next chapter though! 'til then!


	6. Problem solved

A/N: And hello again. Third update within seven days I think that is a record for me but hey all the better for you.

Before we go on with the story I want to add something after receiving a certain guest review. Yes, sometimes it seems like there are logic holes in my story but this is how my stories are written. I don't give every information or explanation right away. This is my way to make my stories interesting and keep my followers on reading. If this in any way isn't yours I'm sorry but I'd advice to leave right here because it won't change.

So for all the others: The new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6: Problem solved

 _He quickly apparated them back to the manor since both where quite hungry because dinner was long overdue._

The evening went by without a hitch. Together the Malfoys, Voldie – who resided at the manor for the moment – and Harry had dinner before Harry went to the library. He loved it from the first step on he took into it. The library in Malfoy Manor…no it was Hræfn Manor now, was amazing. It was about as large as the one of Hogwarts though this one went over three floors instead of a single floor. Dark wooden shelves stood everywhere while around a fireplace in the front were several chairs and tables positioned. The room was lit through large lead glass windows showing battling wizards in the ceiling as well as quite a few chandeliers.

Harry strode through the library in order to find out what kind of books were in there. Only half way through the ground floor he was sure that should Dumbledore ever get to know about this he would have either a stroke or a heart attack, possibly both. Harry came across books about dark magic, rituals, blood magic…you can name it and it certainly was in this library. Luckily, the books were sorted after topics otherwise he would have to search for hours.

He picked two books about dark magic before continuing his stroll. A few shelves later he found a book about the pureblood society and their etiquette which he promptly also picked up. To those books he later also added two more about potions. He loved this subject and next to DADA, it was his best despite his feigned stupidity in class. Snape though knew what he was capable of and rated his potions and essays fairly which mostly were O's what no one knew however.

Walking up a flight of stairs, he looked through the shelves on the first floor. Quickly a book about the financial system of magical Britain found its way onto the ever-growing pile of books followed by two books about wards. Annoyed that he had to carry them he called Dobby so that the elf would deposit them on one of the tables in the entrance area.

This also added something to his to-do list for tomorrow. He would have to see whether one of the elves could sew, order them to buy some cloth and sewing themselves an uniform. Harry had no idea what Lucius thought, but it simply wasn't a good idea letting them run around in rags. They represented you and your house after all.

Returning to his errand in the library, he came across and instantly ignored the area of History books. In the charms and spells area, he chose a book containing useful spells for the daily life. Deciding that nine books would do for now he returned to the table where now his chosen books were waiting for him.

Picking up one of the dark magic books, he ordered Dobby to bring him some tea before he leaned back and started reading. So engrossed in the reading material, he barely registered that Voldie entered the library, sat down after ordered his own tea before he observed him.

About fifteen minutes later Voldemort suddenly spoke up. "What happened?"

Harry threw him a glance over his book before replying. "A lot happened you should be more specific."

"I felt the wards of this building shifting."

"Oh that…so Lucius didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Talking about the devil, Lucius strode into the library to do who knows what but probably getting a book and stopped dead in his track when he saw them sitting there.

"M-my Lord," he greeted the Dark Lord.

This wasn't good. What did Harry tell the Dark Lord? Did he know about what happened? Squirming because of his unknowing state, he decided to go on as if nothing had happened.

"Is there something I can do for you, my Lord?"

"Not now but remember your mission in the Ministry. I don't tolerate failure. Now leave us alone," Voldemort dismissed him.

Once Lucius was out through the door and a silencing spell thrown up Harry started to laugh hard. Voldemort though looked quite confused.

"What's so funny?"

"Didn't you see how Lucius squirmed around?" Harry brought out between the laugher.

"I did, but the question is why."

"Do you know about goblin laws? Especially the _Right of Conquest_?" Harry still snickered.

Voldemort looked at him strangely before his face brightened up. "Oh, you didn't…you stripped the Malfoys of everything? That everyone thinks I'm evil…" now he also had to snicker.

Everyone thought that Lucius Malfoy was Voldemort's right hand but that wasn't true. Sure, his father Abraxas Malfoy who went to school with him was his right hand until his unfortunate death in 1975 but Lucius never took his place. The man was simply an arrogant idiot not having any of the finesse his father had. Therefore, he didn't care about what Harry did as long as Harry didn't overdo it.

"I have an idea…is there a way to share memories except Legilimency?" Harry cocked his head questioningly.

"The only other possibility would be a pensieve though I have no idea whether Malfoy has one or not."

Harry called a house-elf and asked it. The elf, Mixy, explained that there is one in Lucius study. So, both stood up and went there not before Harry ordered Mixy to place the books in his room.

A few minutes later, they walked into the study without knocking startling Lucius with it who promptly bathed himself in Firewhiskey resulting in smelling like the worst tavern. Harry snickered upon that, he very well knew thanks to the wards that Lucius was there but that didn't hinder him from just walking in.

"M-my L-lord, what do I owe the honour of your visit?" Malfoy stuttered nearly worse than Quirrell.

"We need your pensieve," Voldemort simply stated wrinkling his nose over the smell.

Lucius nodded curtly before standing up, opening a door of the cupboard and taking out the requested object before quickly leaving the room. Once out of hearing range of his…the boy's study he started to curse him quite loudly before walking to the main bedroom in order to get a shower.

"So, how does this work?" Harry asked.

"You hold your wand-tip to your temple think about the memory you want to share and then pull. It might take a try or two and could feel a bit strange," Voldemort entered his lector mode.

"What about the underage magic restriction?"

"Do you really think that this manor isn't warded against detection of it?" he rose an eyebrow.

"No, I thought as much when I received Lucius' letter but I needed confirmation that's all," with that out of the way, he did as Voldemort told him to. With the second try, he finally managed to place the memory of the visit at Gringotts in the pensieve. "Is it possible to add a second memory or would they mingle with each other?"

Voldemort got curious. What was this second memory? "No, you can just add it. The magic contained in the pensieve will stop it from interacting with each other. Once we then enter the pensieve the memories will play one after the other, the first one being the one added first."

Harry smiled wickedly before adding the memories of his little speech at the great hall and his conversation with Dumbledore at the infirmary. Both should be interesting for Voldemort.

"Finished? Good, now we both touch the surface of the liquid and will get pulled into it to view the memories."

They did and promptly found themselves in the small office at Gringotts.

"That's strange. Normally account manager of old families have large offices not so small ones," Voldemort muttered sitting down on a low shelve to the side from which he could perfectly observe everything.

Harry who sat down next to him looked amused. "This might be because he wasn't my account manager at that time. I requested to see the goblin I remembered bringing me to my vault before the first year because I knew that he would be unprejudiced and the possibility of him working together with Dumbledore was slim to non-existent. My former account manager though obviously was working with the man."

"Clever."

"Thanks," a warm feeling spread in his stomach. He had to admit that it felt quite good being praised. While being with the Dursleys he only was beaten no matter whether he did something good or not. Sure, while at Hogwarts he was praised for things he did in class but even that was rare because a certain know-it-all needed to place herself in the limelight for being the best in class, teacher's pet was all he would say to that. Then there was the _praise_ he got at the end of the year…well everyone got to know what he thought about that. The times he received real honest praise he could count on one hand.

"I have to admit that your reasoning about the goblins is very well thought through," Voldemort ripped him from his musings.

Lost in his thoughts he hadn't paid attention and wondered now what the man sitting next to him referred to until he saw that his explanation to Lucius just played. "Well, it's true and I honestly wonder how they put up with how wizarding kind treats them."

"That is the reason why I always wanted to improve the rights of the so-called creatures other than your beloved Dumbledore," the Dark Lord replied upon which Harry snorted.

"Yes…beloved…" Harry sneered a minute later after the goblin listed the withdrawals Dumbledore executed.

"Why doesn't an adoption or a shifting of the guardianship work?" Voldemort was curious.

"Who could possibly adopt me or become my guardian without taking advantage of the situation or piquing the suspicion of Dumbledore? Dumbledore _is_ already taking advantage, every light family…I don't have to tell you why they are inapt and the dark families? Lucius would instantly take advantage not to mention arise a massive amount of suspicion. Snape while perhaps not taking advantage would also be ill suited since Dumbledore thinks him his spy and I don't want to add more to this already heavy burden. Who else is left then? Another dark family? To suspicious. You? I don't have to tell you that this would not only blow your cover but also would end up in an outright war…" Harry huffed. Yes, he put a lot of thought into this and there simply was no other way than premature emancipation.

They silently watched how the memory in front of them played. Voldemort though thought about this little dilemma while listening.

"You know that you could have pressed charges against this Razortooth for what he did or better didn't do?" Voldemort chuckled.

"And rise even more suspicion than with the change? No thank you. I can be glad if Dumbledore doesn't find out about all this before I can push the emancipation through," Harry shook his head.

"You seem to know a lot about brooms but what about other companies? Perhaps you should think about subscribing to the ' _Financial Weekly'_. This is a paper brought out by the goblins and only sold to selected people, but I don't doubt that Griphook would give you a subscription if you ask him especially after he shared his knowledge about the Firebolt with you."

Harry nodded and mentally added this to his ever-growing to-do list. He slumped back with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Voldemort inquired.

"…I just remembered that thanks to Dumbledore my whole summer holidays are shot to hell…" he closed his eyes. "Not only do I have to prove that I'm capable of caring for myself so that I can press for my emancipation next year, I also have to manage the Malfoy fortune and worst of all I have to learn everything that a normal pureblood child learns from his sixth to his seventeenth birthday within one year. Besides that, there are my own projects. At the moment I'm a bit overstrained that's all," another sigh left his lips. "I'm sorry this has been a long day and I'm tired."

"Perhaps you heaved a bit much on your shoulders with all this? You know it sometimes isn't a shame asking for help you're only eleven after all," Voldemort said with true concern in his voice.

Harry looked shocked and questioningly at him. Had he heard right? Voldie was concerned about him? That couldn't be right. "Why do you care? What is it to you whether I manage all this or not?"

"It might surprise you but I'm not the monster your dear Dumbledore likes to think of me. I care for my people though I don't tolerate failure. Moreover, you gave me the greatest gift someone could possibly make, a body and a life worth living not this half-life I had before. I want to help you. You have a brilliant mind and the ability to think with cold hard logic all the while thinking outside the norm, not to mention that the ideas you already showed are one of a kind. Why do you think I put up with everything regarding you? Sure, you're protected from direct harm from me, but do you really think I wouldn't find a way around this should I truly want to?" he rose an eyebrow questioningly.

Harry flushed a bright red. "No," he said sheepishly looking down on his hands. He never thought about it this way. In his arrogance, he had thought that he was safe… "But then why did you come after me when I was one year old?"

Voldemort smiled one of the very few genuine smiles. "That is something I might tell you some other day," that was when he noticed what Harry in the memory said. "You're the heir of Slytherin?" he suddenly said impressed before grinning viciously.

"Yes…" Harry replied cautiously upon this change of demeanour.

"This might actually solve your problems."

"Please don't start something about being family and adoption…except you want to start a war…though…I have an idea," his face brightened up. "You're right this might really solve my problems."

"I know I'm good," he said smugly upon which he earned a disbelieving glare. "But perhaps you want to enlighten me what idea you have?"

"Why do you actually hide?"

"Really? You were the one talking about blowing my cover would start a war," was this really the entire idea? He highly doubted it.

"Ha…ha…no, what I mean is, should you with how you look right now provided you glamour your eyes walk down Diagon Alley at noon…would anyone there recognize you as Lord Voldie?" he looked the man straight into the eyes.

"As long as Dumbledore isn't there at that time I highly doubt it. You should get to know that before my downfall I looked…different. It seems that the stone did more than give me a body but also restored my looks. One question, why do you insist on calling me Voldie? It's quite embarrassing…"

"Well, at first it was to tease you but then I learned that the ring you gave me starts to burn every time someone says your name in my vicinity so now it is more to bypass it. It took all my willpower to remain impassive when Dumbledore continued saying it," Harry growled looking at him accusingly.

Voldemort rose a hand at that moment and Harry saw that the memory of Gringotts was finished and now the scene shifted to the great hall where he sat somewhere at the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore held his speech about how recent events must be taken into account. Hearing this even for the second time and knowing what was to come Harry wanted to vomit…again.

They together listened to his speech while Harry paid a closer attention to the teachers something he couldn't do the first time around. Dumbledore's look was even more hilarious than he remembered. He was pale, shocked and all around looked like he wanted to vanish on the spot. What Harry never would have thought is that so many teachers actually agreed with him. Sure, the students who weren't Gryffindors but the teachers? Not in a thousand years, not so many anyway.

"I thought you wanted to lay a low profile in order to not rise any suspicions?" Voldemort amusedly said.

"You're right that is my main goal, but I thought I should display some of the _wearing the heart on the sleeve_ philosophy the Gryffs value so much. Was it too much?"

He hummed upon that. "This I think depends on the viewing angle. On the one hand, it is quite the Slytherin thing to do, showing that the _Golden Boy_ the great saviour not only cares about himself but also about others despising unfair treatment no matter the personal consequences. Then on the other hand, you might get into trouble with your no suspicion policy towards Dumbledore because you didn't support him in his desire to make Gryffindor the winner of the house cup. The problem is that you can't have both the acceptance and respect of the masses and at the same time not rising Dumbledore's suspicion. You have to decide what has the higher value to you but perhaps the decision will be an easy one once you told me the idea you had earlier though this will have to wait until we are finished here. This seems to be interesting."

The scenery again shifted now to the infirmary where Harry lay on the bed when Dumbledore strode in. Hearing his description of reading a book Voldemort chuckled but looked at Harry worriedly a second later when he heard the boy taking a sharp breath. That remembered him of the spell, which let the ring burn when his name was said. Obviously, it also worked with memories.

"I will remove that spell once we're out of here," he simply stated before his eyes went wide in disbelieve. "The old fool really thinks that love protected you from me? Either his age slowly but surely is taking its toll, or he is simply an idiot."

"Probably both," Harry deadpanned.

"Probably."

They listened to how the scene unfolded before them. Voldemort grew more worried with every second and was pale as a sheet when Dumbledore finally admitted that he knew his deepest secret, the secret to his immortality. What shocked him to the core however was learning that he unintentionally made Harry one of his Horcruxes.

"I wonder why he allowed you to keep this knowledge," he mused.

Harry just pointed at the scene before him where Snape entered the infirmary to show Dumbledore his bare forearm upon which Dumbledore practically ran from the scene. A few seconds later then they both were back at the study.

"To me it looks like he thought about erasing my memory before Snape came in just in time to interrupt him. Snape's presence then made it impossible for him and when he saw the bare forearm which stood contrary to all his believes his thoughts got into such a disarray that he simply forgot about it, but that I can only guess," Harry shrugged.

"Who knows what goes on in the old man's head? That he even spilled that much is a wonder in itself. Normally according to Snape, he is as closed with his secrets as one cane be. However, this is something we can think about tomorrow. You look tired, so I would ask you to tell me about the idea you had before you go to bed," Voldemort insisted.

Stifling a yawn, he had to agree. This had been a very long and exhausting day, so he was quite glad about the prospect of his bed. "What my idea was is that perhaps you should create yourself a believable background story like for example that you're from America or some other land far away and just recently got the message that you are entitled to claim the Slytherin Lordship. I mean you are Lord Slytherin, so no one can contradict it and since no one knows that you're in fact Voldemort…" he inhaled sharply upon the pain the ring induced.

"Ah, I forgot. Please hold out your hand."

Harry did as asked and Voldemort did as promised and removed the spell.

"Voldemort…" he said to test it out before nodding curtly. "Thank you. Where were I? Ah yes, since no one knows you're Voldemort…you could walk right into the Ministry without anyone harassing you."

"Only Dumbledore and he would move heaven and earth to convince everyone about who I am," Voldemort shook his head.

Harry on the other hand grinned. "Who cares? All the better for us I think since he would make a fool out of himself. What was your original eye colour?"

"An ice-blue."

"Let them appear brown or better yet green. Hair length?"

"As short as right now."

"Let them grow out. You see some minor changes and Dumbledore can claim you being Voldemort all he wants…no one would believe him. All you need is a believable story about who you are," he stifled another yawn.

"Sounds reasonable but you go to bed now before you fall asleep here. I will think this through and we can talk further about it tomorrow," with that Harry was dismissed to which he didn't even complain.

Walking to his bedroom he quickly washed himself before changing into some oversized t-shirt from Dudley and slipping into bed. Once his head hit the pillow he was out like a light, which was a contribution to how exhausted he was. Normally he lay awake for at least an hour before falling asleep hence why he had so much time to read together with waking up at five in the morning.

* * *

Voldemort on the other hand didn't even think about going to sleep. He had many things to think about, things he learned today. Harry surprised him within the last hours in more ways he could name or count. The boy was adamant to stand on his own feet uncontrolled by anyone and he had to admit that Harry was on his best way to achieve that, but at what price?

He didn't doubt that Harry would manage to get emancipated once he reached the age of thirteen, but he also saw what toll this entire ordeal took from the boy. When he first met him, the boy was someone who didn't take a shit from anyone not even him, Voldemort, who wasn't known for his patience and friendliness. He was snarky and always had a biting retort on his lips, but he was himself with the only thing to worry about being Dumbledore. Today on the other hand…he hadn't even said anything when being sent to bed and that was only one day out of many to follow.

No this wouldn't do. All this pressure of learning what others eleven years had for within one year, managing to get emancipated and on top of that also managing the Malfoy accounts…it would slowly but surely kill the boy.

"Dumbledore truly did the boy a great disservice with how he handled everything," Voldemort growled into the empty room. "One might think that the old fool had learned from his past mistakes."

Though, the boy had asked a good question. Why did he care? Perhaps because he saw himself in the boy? Or, because he respected his wish to not being controlled by the old fool? Maybe also to protect this young brilliant mind? He didn't know and to be honest it didn't matter. What mattered though was that the boy was family something he wanted for a long time before that damned prophecy changed everything.

Sure, at one time, he wanted to eradicate the entire family but that was his branch of the Slytherin line who had failed him big times. Harry on the other hand was an entirely different story and he would be damned should he allow the boy to ruin himself. Could he risk requesting the guardianship over Harry or even adopt him? He didn't want to alienate the boy.

Deciding that he would have to talk with Harry about that matter, he made a mental note.

Then there was the fact that the idea Harry had was a very good one. With how he looked like only a very few people would recognise him and most of them wouldn't make the connection to him. It was true what he told him, before he got defeated he looked more like an abomination. His doings to ensure his immortality had one big downside…if you go too far your doings change you physically. Now though? It was as Harry said he could walk straight into the Ministry and no one would be the wiser.

That reminded him. Dumbledore knew about his Horcruxes even knew that Harry was one…he would have to check upon them and retrieve them from their hiding places before the old fool could beat him to it. Making up his decision he quickly left the manor to retrieve at least two of the Horcruxes he could access easily.

Two hours later, he sat back in the study a ring and the Slytherin pendant lying before him. Unfortunately, the pendant was a fake placed by his once loyal follower Regulus Black. However, where the original one was now he didn't know.

The ring on the other hand he quickly placed on a silver chain he conjured up and placed it around his neck under his robes. That was one of his five Horcruxes save. Six he remembered. He would have to check whether he could remove the Horcrux from Harry before it hurt the boy. Never had he heard about a living Horcrux and he could only hope that there was a solution to this problem.

The book should theoretically be in Lucius care while the cup was in Bellatrix' vault so the only two he couldn't reach or knew where it was, were the pendant and the diadem. Perhaps Snape could retrieve the diadem? He would have to think about it but for now it was save and that was all that mattered. What he definitely would do tomorrow was asking Lucius about the book to make sure it was where it belonged.

This brought him back to the idea Harry had. He needed to do some research and with that, he decided to make a visit to America to see whether it would work out. Luckily, the Malfoys owned a ranch in Texas to where he headed immediately. He wasn't back before three in the night and was glad to finally get some sleep.

* * *

 **Hogwarts – Headmaster's office – 11.30 p.m.**

Dumbledore paced restlessly in his office. Something was wrong with Harry so much was clear by now. Not only did he receive two separate letters this evening that the boy broke up his friendship with the youngest Weasley boy and Ms. Granger but now he also hadn't shown up at Privet Drive.

Ms. Figg the squib he ordered to look after the boy said that it looked like the entire building was abandoned though she couldn't tell him since when. Unfortunately, he hadn't been able to acquire a house in the same street where the Dursleys lived when he brought Harry there. The next house on sale had been in Wisteria Walk two streets away from Privet Drive. Therefore, she couldn't watch out on them all day as he wished.

So where was the boy? Why vanishing right now? The boy didn't know anyone within the magical community of that he took care with Weasley and Granger alienating everyone who tried to approach Potter. Though he would have to think up a new way to ensure the continued distance between the magical world and the Potter boy should the two not manage to become his friends again.

A request with Gringotts showed that the boy didn't touch his trust vault and since he had no access to the main vault like he himself, much to his displeasure, Potter had no money. So, where was he?

Then an idea occurred to him. Why not simply sending an owl and ask him? Perhaps he only was on a vacation with the Dursleys. Yes, that must be it. Content that this matter would be sorted out soon he sat down at his desk and quickly wrote a letter to Potter.

This reminded him of his little outburst at the infirmary. Oh, how he regretted this. That day had been an especially long one. First, he had to rush to the Ministry because of some emergency only to get to know that everything was fine. This showed him that the letter had been a fake to get him out of Hogwarts. Not wanting to waste any more time since he already had been away from Hogwarts for about three hours he rushed back. There he got to know that Potter had been found in the third corridor next to the stone and a dead Quirrell. Having to stay awake the entire night, the second night without sleep, he then tried to question the boy only to have to put up with his antics. In the end his patience had run out hence why he snapped at the boy and revealed what he shouldn't have.

Was that perhaps the reason the boy suddenly vanished? That he got to know about Voldemort's Horcrux and being one? Nevertheless, where would he go to and why would his relatives vanish too? No, he had to be on a vacation with them plain and simple because he didn't want to think about the consequences should it be otherwise.

Now the only thing left to worry about was how the dark mark could have vanished. He knew that Voldemort had created at least one Horcrux to ensure his immortality but then how could he have died? Could Potter really have defeated him without destroying the Horcrux first? If that is what happened it didn't fit into his plans even the slightest little bit. Damn that Potter brat that he couldn't do what he was supposed to do.

With his anger showing in his steps, he stood up once he finished the letter and went up to the Owlery to send it.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up well rested. He laid a few more minutes on his bed quite content with how the world was at that moment but unfortunately, he had to get up at some point, his bladder made itself known. With a sigh, he stood up and went into the bathroom to do his morning routine. Standing under the shower, he recapitulated what happened the day prior.

He winced when he remembered that he had complained about his workload over the summer to no one other that Voldemort…. This was an evidence of how tired he really had been yesterday. That and for how long he actually slept. If he remembered correctly, the clock showed 10.13 a.m. when he gave her a passing glance on his way to the bathroom. He leaned against the shower wall going through his wet hair with his hand.

Was Voldemort right? Did he heave too much upon himself, wanted too much in a too short amount of time?

Then there was the issue with the guardianship. Would he really want Voldemort to become his guardian? Should he allow him to become his guardian would he abuse the power he would hold over him? On the other hand, Harry very well knew that should Voldemort really want it he would get the guardianship he was Lord Slytherin after all and with his idea, he would be it officially. Why would they refuse if the Lord Slytherin wants to claim guardianship over his heir?

Harry felt himself cornered and he didn't like it even one little bit. He had three options.

One, he went on as he wanted and possibly ruined himself health wise especially if he had to fend of Voldemort too.

Two, he let Dumbledore dominate his life which wasn't an option at all in his opinion, or three, Voldemort became his guardian.

He sighed; even if he didn't like it but Voldemort was his best option, nonetheless he would talk to the man first. Perhaps he could keep most of his freedom and have a way out of this situation though he highly doubted it; life wasn't fair that he learned very early.

Having a plan, he finished his shower, got dressed in his school uniform hoping that the tailor hadn't been here already. Quickly writing a letter to Griphook asking whether it was possible warding the manor so that Dumbledore couldn't find him here, as well as asking about this newspaper Voldemort mentioned and placing it in his delivery box, he left his room towards the dining hall. The second he entered the room an elf appeared.

"Master Potter, can Dipsy bring you breakfast?" the elf said while bowing lowly.

"Yes, coffee and some orange juice with it," he ordered.

His ex-friends had assumed that he loved pumpkin juice but frankly spoken it tasted awful. The problem was that it was the only thing served at Hogwarts, so he put up with it.

He sat down and a minute later, a large breakfast appeared before him. Digging in he had to say that the elves here knew how to cook, it was delicious. Half way in, the elf came back, placed a stack of letters next to him before he vanished again. Harry looked at them and groaned. Carefully and using his fork he pushed the letters away from him.

"Good morning Harry, do you fear that these letters bite?" Voldemort greeted while coming in.

Harry looked at him and was surprised. Voldemort seemed to have taken his advice and had long hair now as well as green eyes much like his own. Overall, he had to admit that the man looked handsome. He observed how the man walked over and sat down opposite of him. The second he sat a mug of coffee appeared before him.

"My _wannabe_ _friends_ who probably want to regain my friendship and Dumbledore…either he got to know about the Dursleys and my ex-friends and wants to know what happened or he got to know about Gringotts and I'm screwed. Either way it's nothing I want to deal with right now. Besides that I don't put it beneath him to tamper with the letter," he replied before continuing with his breakfast.

Voldemort nodded before running a few scans over the letters.

"I see; however, I can appease you with the letters being tampered with…they're not. You also forgot something yesterday," he placed three vials with silvery liquid in them before Harry. "Your memories. Something else, the tailor came this morning. Lucius though told her to come back at eleven since you were still sleeping," he took a sip from his coffee.

Harry picked up the neatly with intricate writing labelled vials and placed them in his pocket.

"I also considered your idea yesterday and did some research. I have to say…it is doable. In America, they have quite a few extremely secluded magical communities I think called cults. If I claim coming from one, they shouldn't be able to tell otherwise because those communities normally don't interact with the outside world. What do you think?" he asked not wanting to exclude the boy from this since it was his idea after all.

"Sounds good. An untraceable past together with a believable story and your change of looks…it should work out," Harry nodded.

"I'm glad that you approve," taking another sip from his coffee he continued much tenser than before. What he wanted to address now was a sensitive topic. "Harry, while I'm at the Ministry today to go through with claiming the Lordship of Slytherin…I'd also like to claim guardianship over you."

He observed how Harry stopped eating and leaned back drinking some of his juice.

They sat there in silence for about five minutes observing each other when Voldemort spoke up again.

"Harry, I don't want to do this to mulct you of your freedom. I know that you want to do everything on your own like you always had to…I promise you that I wouldn't do anything against your will. One of the very few things I ask from you nonetheless is to accept my help. Let me manage the Malfoy accounts and properties. You can keep the control over your new and your trust vault to do with them what you fancy. The other upside of this is that you have much more time to learn everything you need. That brings me to the other thing I would ask from you. I'd like you begin to learn Occlumency this summer otherwise I fear that Dumbledore will be able to manipulate you. Besides that, should you still want to get emancipated next year I wouldn't stop you," he looked at Harry expectantly.

The boy in question was stunned. This was exactly what he hoped for, the possibility to decide for himself while not having the pressure of having to learn everything in a year. However, could he trust this? Voldemort was a Slytherin in more than one way and he doubted that the man hadn't some ulterior motive. It was as he thought about during the shower…this or ruining himself.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I thought about all this too and I also came to the conclusion that this would be the best course of action as much as I despise it. Sure, I could push through my emancipation but only if I survive until then and didn't die of exhaustion beforehand. Yet, I also can't let Dumbledore go on as he did. I agree with it under two conditions," Voldemort rose an eyebrow. "First, only guardianship and not an adoption. Second, you leave everyone I consider a _friend_ alone even if they are your followers and with leaving alone I mean no hurting, no maiming, no permanent incapacitation and no killing. Oh, and I want you to teach me…that were three conditions."

"I assume you're talking about Snape?"

Harry nodded. "Plus, possibly two others but those aren't your followers and it isn't sure as of yet."

"And here I thought you don't do _friends,_ " Voldemort snickered.

"Well I place people in three categories. First, pawns who are basically gun fodder, second, useful pawns who proved themselves worthy of my attention. Then the third, the very rare ones I like so much that I would go some length to protect or help them, but I have to call them somehow, don't I? So why not the term friends. Though you know how many fall into this category as of now."

"In which category do I fall? Hopefully not a pawn," he simply was curious.

"Being honest? I don't know…surely not a pawn no but other than that only time can tell," Harry shrugged helplessly, and it was true. Voldemort wasn't a pawn so much was clear but was he worth being called a friend? As he said only time will tell.

"Why not an adoption?" he questioned the other condition.

"Something I can't explain either. I just…have the feeling that this wouldn't end up well. From time to time, I simply have the feeling that something bad will happen, as I had long before you let the troll loose on Halloween. Please just accept it…" normally he wouldn't beg for something, but he really had a bad feeling should he be adopted by Voldemort.

"Okay, I agree with your conditions though I would like you to introduce me to everyone you want to add to that list of friends, not that I accidentally hurt them," Voldemort smiled the teaching part not even being a noteworthy condition for him he would do it anyway should Harry wish so. "I think you should get back to your room the tailor arrives in five minutes."

Harry stood up and went to leave the room when Voldemort added. "Have fun."

"The day when getting measured for new clothes is fun is the same day Dumbledore wins ultimately," Harry snorted before finally leaving.

A smile stole itself on Voldemort's face. Oh yes, Harry already was back to his old self after a night of good sleep. It truly was a good thing to offer this though it wasn't an entirely unselfish offer. Ensuring that the boy was well and healthy would prove worth it if only for him to see Dumbledore's face when finally, recognition hit him that his "Golden Boy" never was his to begin with.

Moreover, he finally may gain what he longed for so long: a family. Irony that he might gain it with the boy who was foretold to be his downfall. Sure, most people thought that he was a heartless monster and sure, he went against anyone who opposed him with vicious determination but that didn't mean that he hadn't feelings he was only a man after all.

He stood up and left the mansion to the Ministry and as predicted no one gave him a second glance. Even the registering of wands went without a hitch since he now used another wand than before his downfall because it was lost somewhere or possibly destroyed. This time he didn't go to Ollivander however but Gregorovitch and he had to admit that this wand was much more powerful than his other one or it had to do with his reincarnation but without his old wand, he wouldn't be able to tell.

Overall, it took him only half an hour to complete the official claiming of the Lordship and another half an hour to claim guardianship over Harry. He had to snicker lowly imagining the look on Dumbledore's face when the old coot got to know what happened.

After a quick detour to Gringotts in order to inform Griphook personally that Dumbledore had no hold over Harry anymore he arrived at the manor back in time to see Harry coming from his room finished with the measuring and selection of cloth for his new wardrobe.

"I can gladly inform you that Dumbledore no longer has a hold on you and I took the liberty to inform Gringotts about it," he said with a smug smile.

Hearing that Harry turned on his heels not saying anything and went back into his room only to reappear with an extremely large stack of parchment.

"Ah yes? Good. You said something about you managing the Malfoy accounts and properties. Here your homework," with a devilish grin he dumped the entire stack in Voldemort's arms. "All bank statements to the money vaults as well as a listing of the storing vaults and everything regarding the properties. Have fun. Oh, and this afternoon a warding specialist from Gringotts will come around to make the manor unplottable," with a last smile and a patting on Voldemort's shoulder he walked down the corridor humming ' _Hell in a Handbasket'_ from Voltaire leaving a stunned Dark Lord behind. This was his payback for "having fun" with getting measured. Walking towards the study, he needed to use the floo because he finally wanted to play some with his present.

* * *

A/N: Next time I promise anything regarding chapter content, length or something the like…feel free to ignore me…sorry…it looks like I'm never going to learn not to promise anything but I hope you had fun nevertheless. 'til next chapter!


	7. Down the Highway to Hell

A/N: Yeah, another update and the twins are over for a visit.

One thing I should add to what I said last chapter about not giving away every information right away and thus seemingly creating plot holes. This doesn't mean that you're not supposed to ask questions because I have to admit that I not always see every hole I left somewhere and those questions sometimes point me to those. So feel free to ask as long as you don't expect immediate answers.

With that said onwards with the new chapter. Have fun!

* * *

Chapter 7: Down the Highway to Hell

 _Walking towards the study he needed to use the floo because he finally wanted to play some with his present._

Harry threw some floo powder into the fire before calling out the Burrow and kneeling, sticking his head into the now green flames. The address he got from the twins.

"Hello? Someone there?" he called out.

It took a minute before an older woman, Molly Weasley according to the twins, appeared in the fire. "Hello, my dear. How can I help you?" she said.

"Hi, I'd like to speak to the twins," not even bothering to give her his name.

"And who are you?" she asked slightly irritated about the unfriendliness of the boy.

The thing was she never met him personally. At the train station before the first year Harry had opted to only observe them to see how to get to platform 9 ¾ instead of talking to them because of their quite suspicious behaviour. Therefore, it was no wonder she didn't recognize him and thanks to the nature of a floo call she couldn't see his scar. Well, perhaps also because he decided to grow his hair a bit and it was now covered properly. He bloody hated all the stares he received because of it.

"Harry, not that this is any of your concern?" he glared at her.

"Oh, Harry Potter…my son Ron told me a lot about you. It is nice finally to meet you. Though what do you want from the twins?" she grew curious and a little bit suspicious.

"I got up this morning and thought to myself…this is such a nice day what better way to spend it than with staring at the Weasley twins…what do you think what I want from them?" he snarled.

"My, you're pretty cheeky, Harry. Has no one taught you that this isn't proper behaviour for a boy like you?"

"You call it cheeky I call it verbally superior and no, no one taught me this. Are you going to get the twins now or do I have to find another way to contact them?" Harry drawled out growing more and more irritated about the improper behaviour of the woman.

"A bit more respect young man I won't tolerate you talking to me this way. Be glad that you're only on the floo it seems that you need a proper whacking," the woman shrieked so loud that Harry actually had to put his finger in his ears.

"Are you threatening me?" he asked in a dangerously low voice once the woman on the other end of the floo stopped shouting. "I simply asked whether you could call for the twins when you started to act like you're my mother. Let me tell you this…you're NOT. I don't even know who you are nor are you showing _me_ the proper respect _I_ deserve so why should I treat you any different?"

The Weasley matriarch just wanted to reply something probably shouting on the top of her lungs when the twins attracted by the ruckus entered the living room.

"Hey mum," "who's on the floo?" they asked when their view fell on Harry.

Harry on the other hand who didn't want to talk to the harpy or listen to her shrieking any longer than necessary just said one thing before leaving the floo. "Hræfn Manor is Dumbledore's downfall," the twins would know what to do with that statement.

It didn't even take ten minutes and the fireplace in the study flared to life and spit out two redheaded brothers.

"Harry, our dear friend" "how are you?" "Thank you for your call" "but what have you said to our mother?" "She screamed bloody murder" "when we left," they said, after cleaning themselves with a flick of their wands, walking over to Harry they both gave him a hug.

"My favourite twins. I'm doing well thank you, but I hope you don't object that, should I ever have the unfortunate luck to come across your mother personally, I curse her into the next week. How do you keep up with her? I thought my eardrums would burst with how she shrieked," he replied returning the hugs.

"We're quite use to it." "All she does concerning us" "is complaining" "and shouting." "I think you got to know enough of it already," they told him. "Nothing we do is good enough." "May it be our grades" "or the pranking…" "All we get to hear is how much better our older brothers are."

"What did you tell her where you went?"

"Just that we're over with a friend" "and that we might stay overnight" "if that's okay with you," they looked at him half pleadingly. Both didn't really want to go back to their mother listening to her shrieking. It was only a few days into the holidays and they were already fed up.

"Sure, I'll just tell an elf to prepare a room for you. Mixy!" the elf appeared with a pop. "Prepare the room next to mine. I assume you both want to share a room?" he addressed the twins who both nodded. "You heard it."

"Mixy will prepare everything. I am also to inform you that lunch will be ready in fifteen minutes."

"Good, prepare two more," with that he dismissed the elf who vanished. "I'd suggest we have lunch before having some fun. Hopefully you have your wands at the ready."

"Armed and eager," they chorused.

"Good," Harry laughed while leaving the study he led them down to the dining room. They passed a lot of ancient and expensive furniture and decoration, which confused the twins.

"Say which this manor is" "and who belongs it to?"

"This was formerly Malfoy manor but since yesterday it is Hræfn manor and belongs to me."

"You're the owner of Malfoy manor now?" "How did you manage that?" they were astonished.

Harry started to snicker. "I probably shouldn't tell you this…ah bollocks I _have_ to tell you that thanks to an old and long forgotten goblin law I stripped the Malfoys of everything. Technically, they are even poorer than you Weasleys are now. Nonetheless I let them access their former vaults…for now."

"That's wicked," "evil" "and all around brilliant."

"Voldemort pretty much said the same," Harry grinned.

The twins looked at him confused. "Doesn't the ring" "hurt anymore?"

He shook his head. "No, he removed the spell after he found out that Dumb-as-a-door insists on using his name and it wouldn't do for him to find out he is alive not to mention that I became his follower."

They together entered the dining room to see that the Malfoys already were there. Voldemort on the other hand was suspiciously absent. Not that the Malfoys knew who he really was except Lucius. To Narcissa and Draco he was one of Lucius friends from abroad. However, under which name Voldemort went Harry didn't know since they never called him upon one.

Malfoy who spotted them first spoke up. "What are those Weasleys doing in our house?" he inquired in disgust.

"Draco, Draco, Draco, they are here on my invitation and beside that what do you mean by _our house_? Since when do you have any share of it? Not that your father has any when it comes to that," the last part he spoke more to himself than to anyone else, but the Malfoys could clearly hear it. Draco though didn't seem to notice that line while Narcissa looked confused at her husband who looked like he wanted to vanish on the spot. The twins snickered lowly.

Lucius however quickly regained his composure. "Draco, they are Harry's guests and you will treat them as such is that clear?"

"Clear, father," Draco bowed his head slightly. "I'm sorry and welcome."

"No problem," the twins replied unison before sitting down next to Harry who already sat on Draco's right side.

Once they all sat, the food appeared, and they started to eat. To Draco's surprise the twins showed proper pureblood decorum and not the behaviour they normally displayed in the great hall.

"You don't say! The twins know how to behave properly," he couldn't keep that back.

Said twins exchanged a look before simultaneously drawing their wands and hexing Draco who didn't notice it. Lucius on the other hand who just looked up at his son saw the changes and suddenly started to cough while Narcissa seemingly tried to hide a smirk.

Interesting, to Harry it looked like the Malfoy matriarch had a hidden persona. Perhaps the often-praised Black madness as it was mostly called? He would have to investigate that at a later point.

"Undo this in an instant," Lucius growled. Unfortunately, and to him unknown, Harry also drew his wand under the table, which was now pointed straight at him.

"Here I thought you were smart, but wait haven't you already proven that you're not? If you don't want to sing soprano from now on don't talk to my guests in this tone or do I have to remember you who are guests here to?" his voice was dangerously low.

Draco obviously not getting what was going on here looked confused back and forth between his father and Harry. Narcissa on the other hand got the connotation of what Harry said and now gave Lucius a pointed look, which told the man that they would talk later. He in the meantime slowly shifted one hand under the table to protect his family jewels, which the twins commented with a broad sadistic grin.

"It seems that we understand each other," since he and the twins finished lunch they stood up and walked out of the room. On his way out, Harry spoke up again. "The twins and I are going to have some fun. I probably should inform you that it might get loud…very…loud," he added the last part with a smirk when seeing their shocked faces waiving them goodbye. "I will make them scream!" he had to put on top while closing the door starting to snicker once it was closed. He loved playing with the Malfoys they made such good targets.

He led the twins down several corridors next to the kitchen from where a stair led into the basement. There was the pantry, a large potions lab and finally yet most importantly, a hidden heavily warded door located, leading to the cells. It was thanks to the wards keyed to him that he knew exactly where to go otherwise Harry doubted that he would even find the way from his bed to the bathroom. Really, why did they have to have such a huge mansion? What was the meaning in having enough rooms for possibly hosting the entire Ministry, St. Mungo's and Hogwarts together?

"Ah, my beloved family. How are you? I hope the Malfoys treated you well," he greeted them.

"You…FREAK!" Vernon roared jumping up and trying to grab him through the bars to no avail.

"Aw, and here I thought you would be happy to see me," he drawled out sarcastically. "Really? Freak? I prefer sociopath with psychopathic tendencies but suit yourself. By the way, I brought some friends who volunteered to have some fun with you. Say hello to Fred and George Weasley."

"More of you freaks? What do you want to do? This will bring you into Azkaban," now screeched Petunia very much like Molly Weasley. Was it only them or did all woman shriek like no tomorrow when enraged?

The twins looked at each other before simultaneously drawing their wands. "Falsa Dolor!" they shouted hitting both Petunia and Vernon who instantly started to scream.

Harry cocked his head. "Interesting spell. What does it do except making them scream?"

"Falsa Dolor or roughly translated as illusion of pain," Fred started to explain over the screams of the two adults or at least Harry assumed it was Fred. It was hard telling them apart. Perhaps he could convince them to wear something dissimilar in order to differentiate them. "We found out that a normal spell which attacks a victim physically like the Cruciatus Curse for example leaves a magical residue that can be traced back but not when the attack is purely mentally like the Imperius curse. This is also the reason for why it is so hard to determine whether someone was under said curse or not."

"What was it? Falsa Dolor?" Fred nodded while Harry drew his own wand pointing it at Vernon who was still lying there curled up despite the curse having ended. "Falsa Dolor!" he said but nothing happened.

"You haven't cast many dark curses yet, have you?" this now was George.

"A bit hard to practise them in Hogwarts don't you agree? Especially if you're under the constant gaze of Mr. Merlin-reincarnated not to mention Ms. Nosy-I'm-married-to-a-book and Mr. I-don't-know-what-a-bath-is" he growled.

The twins snickered. "True. As you probably already know, magic is all about intention. For this, you really need to want to let them feel the pain. Let your anger and hatred fuel you and try again."

Harry nodded. This shouldn't prove to be very hard since his hatred was for them was great enough to kill them once he got bored of his relatives. Channelling this hatred as George explained he tried again. "Falsa Dolor!" a surge of power rushed through him when the spell successfully connected with its victim Vernon and the man started to scream in agony again even intensified by the smugness to finally get his revenge. Harry had to admit that he could get addicted to this feeling and now knew exactly why so many embraced themselves in the Dark Arts. He grinned in a way that made the twins shiver.

"Well done, Harry," Fred said.

Harry stopped the curse looking at them. "You know I just had an idea. The thing is, that that wobbling mass over there called Dudley liked it to chase me through the entire village before beating me up. What do you think of a small Dudley hunt?"

The vindictive smile they mustered spoke volumes about how they thought about it. The twins looked each other while a matching smile appeared on Harry's face. Oh yes, this sounded like much fun.

With a flick of his wand Harry opened the cell door and shooed his fat cousin out with a few stinging hexes. The adults were still lying on the floor suffering from the after effects of the curses, so they were in no shape to try and escape.

"Out, Dudders, out. That's it and now _**run!**_ " he said shooting a few more hexes at him after closing the cell door again.

They chased him out of the basement and down a few corridors shooting hexes and jinxes at the boy driving him in front of them. From time to time sharp gasps or screams were heard when a curse hit its target. Letting Dudley getting a bit of an advance the boy rounded a corner before bumping into someone and falling onto his backside. Looking up he saw a man in his mid-thirties with black hair.

"Oh Sir, you have to help me," he pleaded grasping the man's arm after scrambling back to his feet. "They are crazy…absolutely crazy. Chased me through this house."

Voldemort looked at the boy in utter disgust. "Crucio!" he simply stated after shaking this wobbling mass of a muggle off his arm.

Just at that moment, Harry and the twins rounded the corner confused to why Dudley was screaming when none of them was near him. Seeing him being tortured by the Dark Lord, they observed it in awe. When it came to torture, he certainly knew his business.

"Sir, might we ask who you are?" the twins asked.

The Dark Lord looked at them rising an eyebrow towards Harry. "I'm Lord Slytherin. Might I ask what is going on here? Why is he not in his…room?"

The twins looked a bit confused at Harry. "He is Lord Slytherin aka Lord Voldemort aka my new magical guardian," Harry explained. "And to what's going on here we only had a little Dudley hunt, you know letting him taste his own medicine."

Voldemort gave Harry a pointed look while the twins stared at him in undiluted awe and a bit envy. "The Dark Lord is your guardian?"

"Sure, you know I only take the best," he smiled wickedly. "And after Dumb-as-a-door thought it a good idea to withdraw 325 Galleons each month from my vault…" Harry growled which let them choke in shock. Bloody hell, with that much money…every month their family wouldn't have to worry anymore. "Oh yes, and from those 325 your brother received 50…every month."

"He…what?" they exclaimed in utter shock before shaking their head and quickly regaining their composure. This was something they could discuss later right now though there was something entirely else they would like to address. "My Lord, we'd humbly ask you to train us please," with that they bowed before him.

Voldemort blinked a few times. This was highly interesting. "I assume that those two are the ones you were talking about?" he addressed Harry who was brought out of his surprise and nodded. The Dark Lord mustered the red-head twins from top to bottom with a gaze that could mean anything from measuring them up for their graves for knowing the truth to their worth of his attention.

He just came to a result when one of the twins shot one of their "Falsa Dolor" curses past him and at Dudley who obviously recovered enough from the Cruciatus Curse and now tried to get away from those _crazy_ freaks.

"Tut, tut, tut, Dudley don't you know that it is rude to leave a conversation without excusing oneself?" Harry drawled out before stunning him. He didn't want the boy to try to get away again.

The Dark Lord chuckled lowly upon seeing this display. "It seems that you have a lot of potential though I have to tell you that I'm not a very forgiving teacher. Fail to comply with orders and you will see that my reputation isn't farfetched," he gave them both a pointed look. What he wouldn't tell them however is that he wouldn't follow through with this threat since he promised Harry to leave those he called his friends alone and he kept his promises. Threatening someone on the other hand so that said person didn't annoy him to much by playing dumb…who could blame him?

"Yes Sir," came the dual reply.

Just at that moment, an elf popped in and bowed lowly. "Master Potter, wizards from Gringotts arrived. They are being in the entrance hall."

"Good, tell them that I'm coming," Voldemort threw him a questioning look while the elf bowed again and popped away. "I told Griphook that I wanted this property to be made unplottable. Wouldn't want Dumbledore to find me and he replied this morning that he would send a warding specialist around in the afternoon," he explained. "You two have fun with Dudders but please stay in this wing. It wouldn't do if my guests get wind of what is happening here."

The two nodded and Harry left towards the entrance hall. About five minutes later, he arrived there only to stop in his track and blink in confusion. In the hall stood five wizards, four he didn't recognize or know but the fifth was one that worried him immensely.

"Another Weasley…should I get to know that you told Dumbledore I'm here…" he let the end of the threat hang in the air.

Said wizard turned around and looked at him confused when recognition hit him. "Bill Weasley. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter. I can assure you that Gringotts holds his contractors under protection. We are sworn under oath to keep secret who our customers are."

"Good, I'm sorry but with the old meddling fool one can't be cautious enough. Welcome to Hræfn manor. I assume you're here for the warding so if you would follow me please," with that, he led them to another cellar in the centre of the manor where the warding stone of it was located. "How does this exactly work?"

"First, we will see which wards are already erected then we will add those Griphook told us to," the Weasley explained. "I don't know what you did but the wards he purported are highest Gringotts standard. Your manor probably will be the safest building after Gringotts itself."

Harry nodded in approval and with that, the warding specialists went to work closely observed by him in interest. Sure, he knew a bit about warding but that was warding of small objects to protect them from thievery and such but not large things like a building. A few minutes into their work, the men suddenly started to whisper animatedly.

"What's the problem?" Harry inquired.

"Are you aware that this building has a layer of protective Blood Wards?" one of them asked.

"Yes…" Harry drawled out. "They shifted here when I took this manor over but Griphook is aware of this since it happened in his presence."

The man nodded in consent trying to formulate the explanation in a way that the boy would understand it. "It is only that those wards might make our work more difficult. The thing is that Blood Wards are not normal wards especially not sacrificial ones like those. They aren't casted like a ward normally is but come into existence by someone sacrificing oneself for a person. Those wards can be very vicious should someone try to tamper with them, so we need to work around them. However, they supply you with quite a protection against anyone you deem a threat," he explained.

Harry motioned them to go on and they did. It took them the entire afternoon to weave the new wards into the existing ones but in the end, they were successful.

"Okay, we added the requested ward to make the property unplottable as well as a few more protection wards against dark creatures and other nasty things. They will eject everyone who tries to enter without your approval and will get pretty…vicious should said person be more persistent. However, they work on a delay to give you the time to decide whether someone is an intruder or not. Should no decision be made the wards will become active after thirty seconds and proceed as described. Are there any more questions?" one of the specialists asked.

"What if someone is already inside the wards and I just want to…eject them?"

"You only have to tell the wards that said person should be placed outside of them and you also can let said person back in at a later point of time," the man told him. "Anything else?"

"No, this should be all for now," Harry said shaking the man's hand. "Thank you for your work and send Griphook my best regards."

With that, he led the men to the entrance hall from where they apparated back to Gringotts while contemplating how much fun he could have with the wards dumping someone outside of them. Harry being quite hungry went to the dining hall in order to get some dinner. Upon entering, he saw the twins and Voldemort engaged in a heated debate over dark curses. The Malfoys were absent, what a pity.

"I'm sorry but this had to be done. Hopefully this didn't dampen your fun with Dudley," he sat down and in an instant his dinner appeared before him.

The twins looked at each other before turning towards him with a vicious grin. "We had a lot of fun." "Your guardian is a really good teacher." "He showed us a few new spells" "for which we used your cousin for target practise." "We hope that we can come over" "from time to time to learn more."

"Sure, you know the floo address and the room next to mine is always ready for you should your mother again become too much to bear."

In the evening, they first practised the new spells together while showing them to Harry before they retreated to Harry's room and played a few rounds of exploding snap. Overall, they had a nice evening.

Voldemort on the other hand vanished Merlin knows where to do some business.

* * *

Since the next morning, the Dark Lord was nowhere to be seen for some more lessons the twins and Harry decided to brew a few experimental potions, which they then could test on their special guests later that day. They were in the middle of their respective brewing process when they heard the door to the lab opening and the black cloaked figure of Snape appeared.

"Potter, what are you doing in this lab not to mention together with these Weasleys?" he sneered coming to a halt in the doorway.

The twins just wanted to retort something, but Harry bet them to it. "First, it is my lab and I can do with it what I want to and second, brewing potions…obviously," he deadpanned.

"Please refrain from blowing up yourself, or better do so consequently not darkening my classroom ever again," Snape mocked ignoring the first half of Harry's statement for now.

"Considering that I finally have access to a half way decent potions lab I don't see any danger with that," Harry smirked.

"Ah, Mr. Potter deems himself to fine for my, in his eyes unworthy, potions classroom?" he rose an eyebrow.

"With all those idiots hanging around and blowing up their cauldrons, yes."

"Perhaps than you should throw out those two dunderheads over there first," the glare he shot them let them shiver. It promised nothing good.

"They at least proved themselves worthy of using my lab," Harry gave Snape a wicked grin.

The man gave his best sneer. "I have a mastery in potions, but I fail to see theirs."

"Who said anything about you?" Harry now laughed.

"Touché," he said now with a smile. "I see you lost nothing of your cheekiness."

"What can I say…I have to stay in shape for when school starts again, and I have to darken the classroom of a certain professor once more," Harry snickered.

The twins stared at them both not knowing what to think about it completely forgetting that there was a potion needing their attention.

"Stop staring you two or I have to revise my statement about you being worthy to use this lab," Harry told them which quickly drew their attention back to their potion. Both started bustling around again so that their potion wouldn't blow up. Snape chuckled upon that.

"What did you mean with that this is your lab though?"

"Perhaps you should ask Lucius that question," Harry replied with a wicked grin. "Oh, before I forget it I have something for you," he pulled out a small vial from his robe pocket and threw it to Snape who caught it easily. "Maybe you should watch that first and ask Lucius afterwards."

"I have no pensieve," Snape stated dryly.

"In the study is one though you might have to throw Voldie out," Harry replied with a now malicious grin. Snape on the other hand looked strangely at him before at the twins, which Harry didn't miss. "Don't worry they know. They even had a lesson with him yesterday afternoon."

"So, you really suggest that I should throw out the Dark Lord? I'm not suicidal thank you very much," Snape growled.

"Point one, my house my rules. Point two, he won't do much against it," Harry simply stated.

Snape looked at the boy as if he suddenly decided to grow a second head. He missed something essential and he was determined to find out what. The twins having lessons with the Dark Lord? This being Potter's house? They were only three days into the holidays and again the boy managed to surprise him in more than one way.

"Oh, I probably should also tell you that the Dark Lord legally became my magical guardian yesterday," Harry added seeing his professors look who made a choking sound upon that revelation.

Shock, surprise and a bit of fear briefly flickered over his face before being banished behind Occlumency shields. "He what? Are you bloody insane to allow such a thing? How did he even manage that?"

"I think he flooed over to the Ministry, went down to the Department of Magical Child Care and claimed guardianship over me," Harry made a mock thinking face.

Snape looked at him in utter disbelieve. He originally came here to brew a few potions he couldn't brew at Hogwarts because of their sensitive nature since they were deemed dark and illegal. Given that he had no own potions lab other than the one at Hogwarts, Lucius allowed him to use his occasionally. However now Harry had to drop this bomb, or better bombs, upon him so brewing was the last thing he wanted to do right now. Right now, he tried to wrap his mind around what Potter just said. How could the Dark Lord have walked into the Ministry without rising any alarms? Surely, the whole world would know by now if he outed his return, but nothing of the like happened. Dumbledore would have demanded his appearance in his office to force him to spy on the Dark Lord again would that have happened, of that Snape was sure.

"I beg your pardon?"

"It is as I said. Did you meet him earlier?"

"No, I didn't even know that he was here though it kind of makes sense," the Dark Lord used this mansion as his base of operation in the last war after all but that he wouldn't say not fully trusting the twins.

"Perhaps you should catch up on this then and you'll get the answer to your question. He is in the study right now," Harry answered before returning to his potion obviously finished with the conversation.

Snape gave him one last glance before turning around and doing as the boy suggested. He would have to go to the study anyway since Potter said that he would find a pensieve there.

Once the door fell close, the twins started to question Harry. "What was that?" they asked unison.

"Oh that? This was just our usual banter before every conversation. You should see us in a lesson you know there is a reason why some declared me to be a second Snape," he chuckled lowly.

"We can see now why," one of the twins laughed before everyone returned to the brewing.

* * *

Snape knocked at the study of the mansion and after a sharp "In" he entered.

"Ah, Snape come in," Voldemort said looking up from some documents he was reading slightly surprised since he didn't call for him. "What brings you to me?"

Snape stood in the door stunned because of what he saw. He now knew what Potter meant when saying that the Dark Lord simply flooed over to the Ministry claiming guardianship over him. Weren't there those crimson red eyes he doubted he would have recognised the man even with having seen him shortly after his resurrection. One small glamour for those and no one would be the wiser. However, he quickly overcame his stupor and bowed to his Lord.

"My Lord, I was told that I would find a pensieve in this room and humbly request to use it."

"I assume Harry sent you?"

Snape nodded. Voldemort made a motion towards the shelf on his left. The other man walked over and a few minutes later dove into the pensieve.

It took him a bit over an hour to reappear having skipped the uninteresting parts. He was deep in thoughts.

"What do you think?" the Dark Lord asked curiously still sitting at his desk motioning the man to take a seat too.

Snape walked around it and sat into one of the chairs on the other side before answering.

"I definitely don't want to end on the boy's wrong side," he admitted.

Voldemort chuckled lowly. "Yes, he has his way to ensure that no one dares to cross him. It is something I never contemplated before. True, threatening the family or the person himself gains you a healthy amount of fear but only as long as they don't chicken out and go into hiding. Threatening their money and livelihood however…how is one supposed to go into hiding without any money to pay for it?"

Snape looked at the Dark Lord strangely. Did he hear right, and the man admitted having made a mistake? Well, perhaps not a mistake per se but more acknowledging that he could have done something better? Would he be honest he would have to concede that the Dark Lord behaved strangely…different to before his fall. Before Potter defeated him, he acted blindly and without thought, one might say insanely. His hunt after mere babies showed that clearly but now…it was as if his rebirth also restored the man's sanity at least to some extent.

The problem was that he didn't know how to handle a more or less sane Dark Lord. With his insanity it had been straight and simple…you failed, you suffered and when you succeeded you were rewarded but now…sure, the former was still present, but he acted more tactically as it seemed and that made the man unpredictable. Then there was the factor of Potter and the influence he seemingly had on the decisions the Dark Lord made. It was like walking through a minefield not knowing where the explosives were. One wrong move and you were dead.

He would have to be extremely careful but for now, he would treat him like he always did.

"You swore to protect Harry. Can I trust you to keep Dumbledore and his scheming away from him?" Voldemort asked suddenly which ripped Snape from his musings.

"My Lord?" he asked a bit confused. What was the Dark Lord after?

"Harry probably already told you that I gained guardianship over him. It is highly probable that Dumbledore knows about this little fact by now and starts to fight it tooth and nail. You are one of his closest informants and I want you to send him on a goose chase. Let him run around in circles or whatever else helps to keep him away from Harry understood?"

Snape just wanted to reply when another voice came from the door. "But don't tell him that I know about the change of guardian," Harry piped in. "I read the letter he sent me and at the moment I'm waiting to send the reply in order to let it seem that I'm in another country telling him that the Dursleys took me on a vacation."

"Do you really think that he will believe this story? From what you told me your _relatives_ would more likely force you to stay home alone than take you with them and I don't doubt that Dumbledore has a spy where you live whose testimony would discern to your story," Voldemort explained.

"You're right," Harry reluctantly admitted before realisation hit him and he hit his head with his flat hand. "Figg, she always was strange, has dozens of cats and from time to time took care of me when the Dursleys weren't at home. She even knew about the abuse," he growled when a malevolent glee entered his eyes.

"It looks like someone wants a new toy to play with," the Dark Lord laughed.

"Considering that our normal targets are in a state not usable for practise at the moment…" Harry grinned.

Right at that moment the door to the study opened again and the twins entered. Both bowed towards Voldemort before starting to speak. "My Lord, Professor," "Harry we finished our potions" "and wanted to go and try them out." "Do you want to accompany us?"

Snape looked a bit surprised upon the twins' behaviour. Harry saw that and came to a decision. "Go ahead I'll follow shortly," the twins nodded and left the room. "Snape, why don't you come with us? I should probably explain you a few things," he snickered. As much fun it was watching his potions professor trying to make head or tail out of the incomplete information he gave him, he didn't want to break him, and he already gave him quite some information.

Said professor sighed looking at the Dark Lord who only made a dismissing gesture. "It seems that you have a lot of explaining to do, Potter," he sneered before throwing a slightly worried look at Voldemort but the man only chuckled lowly.

He was relieved to see that the Dark Lord was only amused but inwardly he chided himself for slipping. In private or in school their bantering was all good and well but not in front of this man or he would be tortured into oblivion rather sooner than later. Standing up he bowed before Voldemort and left the study together with Potter.

"So, start asking your questions," Harry said once they stood in the corridor and the door was closed.

Snape needed a few seconds to contemplate where to start before deciding on a question. "So, the Dark Lord is now your guardian and you are okay with it?"

Harry nodded before starting to explain everything about him, Voldemort and the twins. It took some time but in the end the potions professor was satisfied when they together entered the cellar where the twins were trying several potions.

* * *

Dumbledore paced through his office confusedly. How could that have happened? Who was this Lord Slytherin and where did he come from? Was it maybe Tom in disguise? Then why and how did the Mark vanish? On the other hand, was Snape in reality a spy for the Dark Lord? Moreover, how was all that related to Potter vanishing?

He sent the letter to Harry two days ago but until now didn't receive any response. However, should they be on holiday in another country, it wouldn't be surprising. Unfortunately, the happenings of the day prior let him revise this thought. How high was the possibility that the Dursleys vanished shortly before a new Lord Slytherin appears and claims guardianship over Potter? It was next to non-existent. No, something has happened. Dumbledore decided to send another letter to Potter since the first one obviously reached its target but this time he would weave a tracking charm into it. Perhaps also a little compulsion charm to get him back to where he belonged.

Content that he had a plan he went to work humming under his breath. Then he remembered his thought about his Potions Professor. Perhaps he should also invite him on a cup of tea and question him. Yes, that he would do right after sending off the letter.

* * *

A/N: So another chapter done, more snarky comments exchanged and Lucius embarrassed. Hope you liked it. 'til next chapter!


	8. The road to Hell is paved with good inte

A/N: Finally another update on this story. I have to admit that I loathe writing holidays…they are mostly just dull…until your muse strikes again. Well, at least you get some insight on what changed regarding the Dark Lord. This chapter also gave me the strange idea of a LV/SS pairing. It this only a result of my muse's insanity or actually a good idea? I don't know but perhaps you can give me an answer to this. For now: the new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8: The Road to Hell is Paved with Good Intentions

 _Dumbledore decided to send another letter to Potter since the first one obviously reached its target but this time he would weave a tracking charm into it. Perhaps also a little compulsion charm to get him back to where he belonged._

The next few days not much happened. The twins returned back home only to show up again not much later because her mother started to scream all over again once they arrived at the Burrow. She was of the firm opinion that Harry was bad company and that they were not to meet with him again. They simply told her that she should send Errol over once she calmed down, until then they would stay with Harry and they didn't care what she thought about it. However, the only letter they received, stated or better screamed since it was a howler that she was sorely disappointed with them and if they placed Harry over their family, they shouldn't dare to come back during the holidays. She obviously expected them to return grovelling at her feet and begging for forgiveness for their mistake, she would have another thing coming seemingly not knowing the twins at all. Harry grew quite angry over it and his opinion of the Weasley family dropped even further because the woman didn't know her own children well enough to know that such a tactic wouldn't work nonetheless called herself their mother. The twins on the other hand were content staying with Harry during the summer and Harry had no problem with letting them stay, he had enough rooms after all.

He also finally found the time to tell the elves who formerly belonged to the Malfoys to get some cloth to sew a uniform for themselves. It was a simple plain black robe and they were to keep it in an impeccable condition having to wear it all the time during work. They also were to stop the self-punishment when he became aware of this habit and should protect themselves in case someone tried to hurt them. To say that the elves loved him for his orders would be an understatement they completely adored him. On the Dark Lord's inquiry, why he did this he only replied that the elves represented you and even if you rarely saw them, it wouldn't be good if they were in a less than perfect condition. Not to mention that happy elves were more loyal than unhappy elves, those often tried to circumvent orders.

Harry also received another letter from Dumbledore, which angered him especially when the Dark Lord told him that it had not only a tracking charm on it that fortunately wouldn't work thanks to the new wards but also a compulsion charm. Once Voldemort had cancelled both he read the letter and instantly understood the reason for the compulsion charm. The entire thing was one contemptuous speech about Lord Slytherin, telling him how bad his new guardian was and that he was in danger if staying with him saying that the man already abducted his family. It also told him to return to him as fast as possible. In the end, Harry could only laugh about everything written in the letter. True, his family was abducted by his new guardian but only because he asked him to.

Later that day he wrote a reply telling Dumbledore – since the man was already aware of the vanishing of his relatives – that he was staying with the Weasleys since the beginning of the holidays hence he had no idea when his family got abducted. He also told him that he didn't receive any letter telling him that he had a new guardian besides the one Dumbledore sent himself.

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office sorting through his paperwork when an owl swooped in. It dropped a letter on his desk and instantly flew out again. He looked after the bird musing who would write him during the holidays since the envelope didn't bore the Ministry coat of arms. Knowing that there was no better way of finding out then opening it, he did so. With one glance at the bottom his face brightened up, Potter finally contacted him. Quickly reading the letter his initial delight of finally getting to know what happened to his weapon changed into confusion and slight anger.

He was staying with the Weasleys? How could that be? The youngest Weasley boy wrote in his letter that Potter broke up with him so why would he stay with them? On the other hand, had the boy gotten over his petty little tantrum and they were friends again? Then why had the Weasley boy not gotten in touch with him telling so?

There was no way around it he would have to talk to the Weasleys. He could only hope that the matriarch wasn't in one of her screeching moods. It always grated on his nerves when she shouted on top of her lungs sounding like a harpy.

He stood up and walked over to the fireplace, threw some floo powder in and called out the Burrow before sticking his head into the now green flames. It took some time until Molly Weasley appeared.

"Ah, Professor Dumbledore what can I do for you?" she asked politely.

"Molly my dear. I just received a letter stating, that Mr. Potter is staying with you and was wondering why you didn't inform me about this. He not appearing with his family worried me greatly," Dumbledore inquired with a grandfatherly smile.

Hearing that Molly grew angry in an instant. "Harry Potter you say? Pray that he never darkens my doorstep. He is an insolent cheeky brat with no manners at all. When he called a few days ago, he behaved like a git and treated me as if I wasn't worth anything. After that he even managed to drag the twins towards him, they despised their own family deciding to stay with _him,_ " she screamed spitting the last word out with so much venom that Dumbledore asked himself what happened, but he let it go for now.

Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his nose. He already grew a headache. "Did he say anything about where he is staying at the moment?" he inquired.

Molly huffed indignantly. "He said something about a Haven manor but don't ask me where that is. Headmaster you should really teach him some proper manners," she answered in a slightly lower voice.

"Yes, yes," he answered absently not listening at all having already other things on his mind. "Thank you very much."

With that, he stood up and cancelled the floo call. Haven manor? He didn't know any manor called that way. Where was the boy staying and why with the twins? It seems that he would have to write another letter. Sighing he walked back to his desk and went to work when he remembered that he also wanted to talk to Snape. With another sigh, he picked up his wand that was lying on his desk and sent the potions master a Patronus informing him that he wanted to see him as quickly as possible. He wouldn't get any rest soon as it seemed.

About half an hour later his door opened and revealed Snape stalking in.

"Severus, my boy!"

Said man sneered at the way Dumbledore addressed him. He hated it being called _my boy_ , he was an adult after all not to mention had a mastery, so no he was definitely not a _boy_. Dumbledore however ignored his sneer and continued as if nothing was wrong at all.

"Did you happen to hear anything about this new Lord Slytherin?"

Snape rose an eyebrow knowing exactly what the man wanted. Dumbledore wanted to know whether the new Lord Slytherin was in reality the Dark Lord without saying as much. "Not much admittedly. Lucius mentioned him in passing saying that the man seemingly is from America who only recently was informed about his status. Other than that I don't know anything about that man," he replied smoothly giving the old man the hint to search around in America. Hopefully, this occupied Dumbledore for some time so that he didn't bother him or Harry.

Dumbledore hummed upon hearing what Snape told him. This would fit with the death of the Dark Lord since only after his death another descendant of the Slytherin line could claim the title of Lord Slytherin. Yet the entire thing still irked him something rotten. Could Potter really have killed the Dark Lord without destroying the Horcruxes first? In addition, wasn't Potter the Heir of Slytherin and therefore would become the next Lord? How could then someone else come forth and claim the title not to mention that the line was assumed extinct? He was missing something, all the information he had didn't add up and on top of that, he had to meet the new Lord Slytherin yet. Luckily for him, there was a Wizengamot meeting right the next week.

"Could you perhaps ask around and see if you can find out more? I fear that this new Lord Slytherin is bad news," he asked making a pained face as if he didn't want to ask this from his potions master but was forced to.

"Albus, I already have to stock up the potions supply for the infirmary. Ever since Potter attends this school, the consumption nearly doubled. Not to mention that I have to write out the curriculum for the new school year," he told him flatly. Dumbledore looked at him pleadingly and he sighed. "Very well, I'll see what I can do," it was better to let him think that he got what he wanted. That way he was less…annoying.

"Thank you. I know how much you have to do but this means a lot to me," Dumbledore responded with a twinkle in his eyes, behaving as if Snape fulfilled his deepest wish.

Snape had to supress the urge to gag upon that, it was disgusting how he tried to manipulate him, as if he as a Slytherin wasn't able to see right through it. At least the Dark Lord outright told him what to do, that apparently didn't change.

"Is there anything else you want? As you said I have a lot of work to do," Snape sneered.

"There is one more thing," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "I talked to Molly Weasley and she said that Potter currently resides at Haven manor, but I don't know any property with that name. Perhaps you could find out something about that too while you're at it. You know it is mandatory that the boy is kept safe, but I can't see to it when I don't know where he is."

The sneer on Snape's face deepened but Dumbledore was completely unimpressed by it. "I will ask around, but I can't promise you anything. Can I go now? Potions don't brew themselves."

"Yes, that was all, my boy," Snape stood up and walked towards the door. "Thank you."

The potions professor stalked to his private quarters in a quick pace and flooed over to Hræfn manor to report to the Dark Lord.

* * *

Exactly one week after Snape reported his meeting to the Dark Lord said man had his first appearance before the Wizengamot as Lord Slytherin. He made sure to be there before Dumbledore arrived by sending the potions master to the old meddling fool with the order to tell the man that he was from a very secluded cult and that it seemed that his ancestor was one of the first who left Europe when America was colonized. That should be far enough back in time to be hard to prove.

Now he was sitting in the room where the Wizengamot met on the Slytherin seat and waited for Dumbledore to arrive. He observed the other Lords who already arrived and started to assess who might be willing to side with him, who would opt to stay neutral and who might become a problem later on. Not that he wanted to get rid of those who might oppose him, far from it actually, but it would be better to have an eye out on them.

The last weeks he did some research on the wizarding population of England and he had to admit that he was shocked to the core. Nearly two third of the old lines were either shortly before extinction or already completely eradicated and it was at least partly his fault. So many died during the last war, hopefully he might be able to forgo a new one because he highly doubted that the British wizarding world would survive another one.

When he thought about what he did before his downfall now, he couldn't even start to fathom a reason for why he acted as he did. Who in his right mind went after defenceless babies only because of a prophecy that isn't even concrete? Yes, his resurrection changed many things especially when it came to his precautions regarding death. He did a ritual the week after he came back to life to examine what exactly changed and what a shock that had been. His soul that should have been shattered beyond repair was actually whole again mended by the elixir of life. What was even more surprising was that his soul pieces he stored in several objects still existed. It would be interesting to see whether it was possible to resurrect a second soul piece. But he didn't want to risk it, not wanting to have an insane version of himself running around or having to deal with possible repercussions because of it. Right now, he would be content to keep them locked up but for that, he would need to get them all back. Before he sent Snape to Dumbledore, he told him also to retrieve the diadem from Hogwarts not trusting it to be safe there anymore with the old goat getting to know of him today.

This last thought brought him back to the present just in time to see Dumbledore walking in. The man looked around but stopped to do so once his gaze fell on the Dark Lord. His eyes went slightly wide before they narrowed. Voldemort or Lord Slytherin who he was now cocked his head in feigned interest and confusion before shaking his head as if dismissing the other man's reaction.

After that, he redirected his attention to the man next to him who just arrived. The man introduced himself as Lord Greengrass and they quickly indulged themselves in a heated discussion about local customs with Voldemort true to his background story feigning ignorance.

It took about ten more minutes until everyone finally was seated and the Minister opened the Wizengamot meeting. Dumbledore first following the protocol welcomed several persons in high positions until he came to the introduction of the new Wizengamot members.

"I am happy to tell you that one of the old seats again has been claimed. Please welcome Lord Slytherin," he introduced the Dark Lord as if there was nothing that would please him more. However, his gaze spoke a completely different story.

Voldemort waited a few moments looking at Dumbledore confused before he decided to speak up. "Mr. Dumbledore, Sir. May I inquire whether there is a problem? You seem to dislike me," he asked politely having a hard time to suppress a smirk. Oh, how he missed those mind games with the old meddling fool.

"Actually, yes there is a problem, your striking resemblance to one Tom Marvolo Riddle or better known as Lord Voldemort," this exclamation followed quite a few sharp gasps and loud chattering all over the meeting hall.

Voldemort himself on the other hand was surprised. Since when was Dumbledore this straight forward? Alternatively, was he so convinced of his power and that no one would dare question him? Well, all the better for him.

"It seems that you have me at a loss here. Who is this…Lord Voldemort?" again several sharp intakes of breath were heard which confused Lord Slytherin even more, or so it looked. "Is there something wrong with the name?"

"Since you arrived in Europe only recently you probably don't know it," now Lord Greengrass next to him spoke up. "Over a decade ago a Dark wizard terrorized this land torturing and killing anyone and everyone who opposed him. He was so bad that no one dared to even speak his name and called him either You-know-who or He-who-must-not-be-named. Though his real name or at least the one he assumed was Lord V…" he couldn't get himself saying it.

"And you accuse me of being this Dark Lord?" he again addressed Dumbledore.

"I know you are him," Dumbledore exclaimed.

"This is atrocious. My birth name is Thomas Young and until a few weeks ago, I was a respected member of a small secluded community in America. This was until a message reached me, telling me that there is an inheritance waiting for me to claim. After that everything changed, I was cast out of my house, my family…my life," he said with a depressed and sad voice. "I had nothing left and I barely got enough together to come here to see the reason for my expatriation but what for? To get accused of being a terrorist and mass murder?" his voice became hard and accusing directed at Dumbledore.

The entire Wizengamot instantly started to chat animatedly. They couldn't believe what just happened. The poor man obviously lost everything, and Dumbledore accused him to be the Dark Lord? He didn't even look like the man that terrorized them for so long. It was as the man said an atrocity.

Dumbledore blinked a few times in surprise. He had anticipated a lot but not such a well thought of story. Had he been so wrong? Was this really only some unknown man who just recently arrived?

No, he knew it, could feel it…this was Tom Marvolo Riddle alias Lord Voldemort. This was as it was at Hogwarts all over again. No one but him could see the darkness and evilness of the boy/man. Right now, he had the entire Wizengamot wrapped around his finger with his heart-wrenching story of how he lost everything but him he wouldn't fool. He always had a way with words. The problem was he had no proof that this was the Dark Lord.

Voldemort observed how Dumbledore stared at him with barely concealed hatred in the eye. "What do you want from me? An oath that I'm not that man you accuse me of being?"

That let Dumbledore perk up. An oath would prove here and now that he was right. "I know it is much to ask from you but if you would give one…it would put the people on ease," Dumbledore replied much gentler with a grandfatherly smile and the all-annoying twinkle in his eyes.

The Dark Lord sighed before standing up the wand in his hand. "I swear on my magic that I am _not_ the Dark Lord Voldemort also known as You-know-who and He-who-must-not-be-named, so mote it be," he intonated. A white hue appeared and vanished into him when the oath settled. He had to supress the urge to shoot a killing curse at the old fool as a proof that he still could perform magic instead simply shooting some green silver sparks into the air. With a smile, he sat down again.

It might be interesting to see what the idiot made out of that because it was true he isn't Voldemort, at least not anymore. Right at the same day, he decided to become Lord Slytherin he also decided to get rid of Lord Voldemort, for once he wasn't that man anymore. He wasn't an insane mass murder any longer and he didn't want to become one again. Sure, he would do what was necessary…even kill but not without reason.

Besides that, it was like Harry said, the name of Voldemort would only result in outright war, also nothing he wanted. No, this time he wanted to achieve everything the way he originally planned, slyly and from within. When he performed the ritual to create Horcruxes for the first time he thought it would be the perfect solution for his problem, but it came at a high price, his mind and sanity shattered together with his soul leaving behind an insane man in the end. Sure, he would still punish those who failed him dearly, but he wouldn't dish out Cruciatus curses as if they would go out of style any time soon. That reminded him of what Harry did to the Malfoys. Oh yes, there were so much better and not to mention legal ways of punishing someone.

Right then a thought occurred to him, _the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord_ ; he had to supress a laugh. Yes, Harry truly managed to vanquish the Dark Lord, as he was known at that time. _But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not,_ how true…sanity and cold hard logic as a power he at that time didn't know anymore. The irony of this wasn't lost on him, a prophecy that he once feared and made him act irrational now amused him and even gave him more, some kind of family. Perhaps he should tell Dumbledore about it only to see his face upon that revelation…but no then he would have to reveal who he really is and that would have consequences he didn't want.

The Wizengamot members talked excitedly with each other both relieved that the man within their ranks wasn't the Dark Lord but also angry with Dumbledore for implying such a thing in the first place when said man lost everything because of his inheritance.

Dumbledore on the other hand looked dumbfounded at Lord Slytherin who was talking to Lord Greengrass again. He knew this was the Dark Lord but then how could he still perform magic? The oath should have rendered him a squib. It completely eluded him that the man used present tense and not past tense. Had he used past tense then he would be right and the man a squib but that way…. When the man looked over to him again, he saw it. This smirk and the knowing glint in his eyes, he was the Dark Lord and he knew very well that Dumbledore had no proof especially after he swore the oath.

Voldemort had to admit that he found delighted entertainment in messing with Dumbledore and as long the old fool didn't start a new war he would slowly but surely drive him crazy. Perhaps if he did it the right way he might be able to draw the real Dumbledore to the front for everyone to see, to see that the man wasn't the nice grandfather he pretended to be. Oh yes, this would serve the meddling idiot right, his entire façade brought down, his reputation shattered beyond repair and his power vanquished. He interfered with the wrong people and that he will learn, if not today then tomorrow.

The Dark Lord here and now decided to show patience. If his actions before his fall showed one thing without fail, it was that wanting too much in a too short amount of time only led to failures. No, he would be the snake lying in the grass waiting for its prey and the right time to strike, he would let everything come to him in time and time he had thanks to Harry's brilliant idea to splinter the Philosopher's Stone.

He listened to the ongoing meeting while observing the members. Maybe he was able to gain allies from them. That was another one of his mistakes, marking his followers like cattle in such an obvious manner. It was stupid and the only thing you achieved with it is that the enemy instantly knew who belonged to you hence why so many of them rested in Azkaban now. No, it was better to do it in a less obvious manner as he did it with Snape and Harry if at all.

The meeting went on without any further disturbance though Dumbledore was unusual quiet. Voldemort didn't doubt that he was scheming, trying to find a way to pull him into the open.

* * *

Later that day then, once he was back at Hræfn manor he decided to show the memories of the meeting to Harry and Snape. Said man again came to give his report. He told that Dumbledore rambled the entire time after the Wizengamot meeting that the new Lord Slytherin was in fact the Dark Lord in disguise and that he would have to find proof for it. Worse of it all was that said man was now also the guardian of Potter.

Snape furthermore managed to acquire the diadem from the room of requirements which was easy since no students roamed the corridors and Dumbledore was away to the meeting. The diadem now rested under heavy warding in one of the drawers of the desk.

Once the report was given, Harry and Snape watched the memory of the meeting. Harry found especially the reaction of Dumbledore hilarious. It was as if someone told him that the entire production of lemon drops would be folded. However, one thing piqued his interest.

"What amused you so much after you took the oath?" he asked upon which he received a disbelieving glare from Snape. The man still had problems accepting that Harry could ask pretty much everything from the Dark Lord without getting cursed, not that he himself got cursed for anything since the Dark Lord's return for that matter.

"Actually, it was the prophecy that amused me."

That shocked Snape who instantly tensed up. He had hoped…prayed that the Dark Lord would forget about it and didn't start his mindless hunt after mere babies all over again. Okay, not babies anymore but eleven-year-old children not to mention that Harry was his ward now, which would make it infinitely easier to kill the boy.

Voldemort snickered lowly seeing the reaction of the potions master. "Don't worry your oath is in no danger, I won't do anything in regards of the prophecy. In fact, it already has been fulfilled."

Now Snape was completely confused. The prophecy has been fulfilled? How? Both of them were alive but the prophecy said that one of them had to die.

"I beg your pardon?" he finally brought out.

"It is true, Voldemort is dead. This is also the reason the oath I swore in front of the Wizengamot worked. He died nearly eleven years ago, and he will stay that way if I can help it. The day I took up the title of Lord Slytherin I decided that Lord Voldemort is nothing I want to become ever again hence why from now on I'll be Thomas Slytherin," he explained. "And the reason for all that is Harry with his logical thinking and ability of finding solutions no one else would expect."

The potions master didn't know what to think anymore. The thrice damned prophecy that led to the death of the only woman he ever felt anything for…fulfilled because of…yes, because of what? Because of Potter's ability of finding unique solutions to problems? The fact that the stone obviously also restored the Dark Lords sanity? The Dark Lord vanquished only to be substituted by one even more dangerous since he knew the art of patience? He wondered whether this was how Dumbledore imagined the fulfilment of the prophecy but highly doubted it. A low chuckle escaped his throat that earned him a questioning look from the Dark Lord.

"I just imagined Dumbledore's expression when he learns about how the prophecy has been fulfilled," he elaborated.

"That is the problem with such prophecies, they leave a lot of room for interpretation," the Dark Lord replied amusedly.

Both Harry and Snape nodded in agreement before leaving the Dark Lord to his work.

* * *

Time went on and in the meantime, Harry had lessons with his new guardian covering several topics from his atrocious handwriting to proper spell casting, or he played with his family, both mostly with the twins in attendance who eagerly wanted to learn more too. It was appalling how sorely lacking especially the DADA lessons at Hogwarts were. They didn't even cover the most basic things like how to hold a wand properly in order to not get disarmed. The Dark Lord made it absolutely clear that he was in no way responsible for what Quirrell taught since he most of the time slept to conserve his power.

True to his word, Harry let his relatives taste their own medicine letting them from time to time attend the meals. It went without saying that they were under full body bind hexes and had to watch without getting anything themselves. That was until the twins had a devious idea. Why not giving the Dursleys into the care of the elves to do their biddings as cleaner. They would only have to see whether there was a way that they couldn't run away but to their luck, the Dark Lord helped with that finding the idea hilarious. So a few days later, the Dursleys became the slaves of the elves. The elves on the other hand were over the moon. They loved to have their own slaves and made sure that they worked properly doing those jobs even the elves didn't like to do, like mucking out the stables. Unfortunately, they were no longer available for target practise, but everything had its downside.

While the two adults had too much pride to say anything, Dudley broke about a week and a half later and begged Harry to stop. He pleaded that he would do everything Harry would ask from him if only that he stopped this torture. Harry however only laughed upon that and said that he didn't even knew what real torture was.

Dumbledore sent him letters nearly every day now trying to convince him to come back. At one point, he had enough and floo called the old coot.

"Hogwarts, Headmaster's office," he called out after throwing some floo powder into the flames.

It took a moment before Dumbledore answered. "Harry, my boy. How are you? You gave me quite some worries," the man greeted him concern clearly audible.

"Headmaster, I'm well but you sent quite a number of letters. Where is the problem?" he asked flatly.

Dumbledore smiled fondly at him. "Harry, I'm worried about you. You're in danger, your aunt and uncle were abducted at the beginning of the holidays and I fear that whoever did it is also after you," he said.

"You said as much in your letters but at the moment I'm at a very well warded manor and I doubt anyone will be able to harm me here."

"I heard about it, Haven manor was it?"

Harry furrowed his brows in confusion. How did he get to know how his manor was called, or at least something that sounded similar? That was when he remembered that he told the twins while their mother was still there. It seemed however that she didn't understand him correctly. Yet, would he want Dumbledore to know the correct name? Would be interesting watching him try to find him or getting through the blood wards.

"It is Hræfn not Haven and yes that's where I'm staying at the moment," he drawled out. "However, I fail to see in what way this is your concern."

Dumbledore sighed. "Harry, at your home at Privet Drive are special wards that protect you from harm, I wouldn't want to see you hurt. You have to return there."

"You expect me to return to an empty house? You said yourself that my aunt and uncle were abducted. Not to mention that I'm safe here…" with every second he grew more irritated. "While we're at it…you're no longer my guardian as you also said yourself, so you have no say in what I have to do or where I should stay."

The problem was that Dumbledore knew the boy was right; he had no say in his life anymore as long as he wasn't at Hogwarts. He had no idea how he could convince the boy to return to where he should be. Then there was the problem that his relatives were still missing. As Potter said, he would return to an empty house. Damn that boy to hell and back, nothing went, as he wanted it to. First, he obviously defeated the Dark Lord without destroying the Horcruxes first, and then he manages to get that information out of him. All that resulted in a new Lord Slytherin coming forth and claiming guardianship over him. Right now, all his plans spun out of his control and he had no idea how to stop it.

"Harry, please I only want your best. You're not safe," Dumbledore practically begged in hope that this would convince the stupid boy.

"So what? It's not that I'm any safer at Hogwarts. At least here I know that no troll can get in," Harry growled.

Dumbledore had a hard time stopping himself from wincing. Did Harry know that he redirected the troll so that he would attack Granger all so that they would become friends? Not that it held for long since Potter broke up with her, too.

"Headmaster, if this was all…I have to do my homework and I would prefer it, wouldn't you send me an owl every other day especially with those annoying as hell compulsion charms," that stunned the old fool. "Oh, and don't try to find this manor…it is unplottable, have a nice day," with that he cut the connection leaving a shocked to the core Dumbledore behind.

The Dark Lord who sat at the desk and observed the entire conversation snickered lowly. "You really have a way of giving out half cooked information, but do you think it wise giving him the name of this manor?"

"Let him try finding it. It is unplottable, and he doesn't know the password to the floo," Harry shrugged. "And even if he finds me here he would have to tear down the wards before he gets in and until then I'm already somewhere else."

"If he is clever he will put anti-apparition wards up and shuts down the floo to prevent you leaving," Voldemort pointed out.

Harry shook his head. He somehow had the feeling that wizards sometimes were complete idiots, not that he would say that to the Dark Lord. "That leaves me with brooms, horses…hell I could simply walk away under my invisibility cloak and he wouldn't be any wiser. Only because someone can't apparate or use the floo doesn't mean that there are no other ways."

"True."

At Hogwarts in the meantime Dumbledore sat at his desk trying to find out at which point everything went wrong. He had to get the situation back under control and quickly. Perhaps he would be able to get the custody over Potter back. With determination, he stood back up and flooed to the Ministry.

* * *

The next weeks went by without a hitch. Dumbledore ran around in circles especially trying to get new information about Lord Slytherin. He quite quickly learned that the American Ministry was not very cooperative when it came to him and getting information on those cults from which Harry's new guardian came was nearly impossible. Furthermore, trying to regain guardianship over Potter also seemed to be impossible, he was at a loss.

Then Harry had his 12th birthday at which he held a small party inviting only those he knew wouldn't work for Dumbledore, so except the twins exclusively Slytherins. He had a lot of fun that afternoon.

From his guardian the Dark Lord he got a new toy to play with, also known as Arabella Figg. The look on the woman's face when she registered that not only Harry knew Voldemort personally but also was taught how to perform let's say…less legal spells, priceless. Harry made more than clear what he thought of her and her spying on him. Nonetheless, if she thought that Harry was bad she would have revised this opinion once the twins started on her. They hated her especially for not doing anything to help Harry. It was a wonder that she still lived when the three were through with her.

After that, the only interesting thing happened about three and a half weeks before the end of the holidays. Lucius obviously not having learned his lesson made the mistake of attacking Harry.

The twins were out visiting one of their classmates and Harry sat in the library reading a book about potions when Lucius walked in and sat down opposite of him.

"Harry, can I somehow convince you to give us back what you took?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

Harry looked over his book before continuing to read ignoring the other man.

"Harry…please?" it took him a lot surmounting his pride and practically begging the boy to give them back what he took but he couldn't take it anymore. Day in day out he feared that someone, anyone got to know what happened. Luckily for him, it seemed that neither the Dark Lord nor, what would be even worse, the twins caught wind of it. He hadn't slept much for over a fortnight now because of the fear while working all day in hope to find a way to reverse it. Oh, what he had to endure when his wife Narcissa cornered him and he had to tell her what happened. She called him and idiot for antagonising a boy who obviously was sly enough to get a deal with the Dark Lord and yes, she knew whom the man that currently resided in the house was. Afterwards she verbally ripped him apart for his stupidity and trying to keep it from her, a woman of the Black family at work.

Harry however had to supress his amusement. To think that a twelve-year-old boy could make a seasoned man squirm and beg was hilarious.

Putting the book down, he looked at Lucius in contemplation. "Give me one good reason to do so," he challenged the man.

"Because you are a good boy and we would be eternally grateful," the man replied.

"Not good enough. Besides, when did I give you the impression that I'm a _good_ boy?" he asked in a silky voice. Sometimes he was really questioning his sanity when he was confronted with a reasoning like that. Please…good boy? Were he a good boy he would never have done what he did in the first place. No, he knew very well that he was _not_ a good boy.

Lucius gaze suddenly shifted, became hard and cold. "Sooner or later you will anger someone you can't subdue that easily, Potter!" he spat. "And when that happens I hope to be there to see you fall."

Harry looked at him before standing up and walking towards the door, turning around mid-way and looking at the man again. "Maybe, maybe not. For now, however I hold all the power over you I need and in case you don't want to end up homeless on the street you should be very careful," with that, he turned around to leave the library.

Lucius however had enough. With one swift move, he had his wand in his hand and flung a cutting curse at the leaving boy. The curse hit him, and a cut appeared reaching from his left shoulder all the way down to the right side of his hip. Harry didn't do as much as twitch when his back was hit, luckily the cut wasn't deep enough to do any permanent damage, but it started to bleed nonetheless. He turned around with a sweet smile on his lips; he sauntered back over to Lucius and gently slipped onto the man's lap as if there was no bleeding cut at all. With a flick of his wrist, he had his own wand in the hand and with another flick, Lucius' right arm was pinned down on his knee. He again smiled sweetly at the man, which however creeped out the man more than any cold hard gaze the boy could muster.

"Lucius, Lucius, Lucius it seems that I have to teach you another lesson," he said in the sweetest voice moving his wand in an intricate way over the man's arm, casting silently. "You know the only reason you're still here is because I don't know how my dear cousins Narcissa and Draco would take it if I just threw you out. Well, it seems that I would have to talk to them…" he mused. "Nonetheless you should prepare yourself, your days are numbered," with a chuckle and a patting on the arm which made Lucius wince Harry stood up again and finally left the library.

Once the boy left Lucius rolled up his right sleeve. Over the entire forearm was the word "Idiot" caved in and bleeding quite heavily. He cast a quick charm to bandage it so that he could heal it properly later, but he knew that with the curse the boy used they would never heal completely leaving scars. How the boy was able to cast the curse not to mention silently was his guess.

Standing up he made a decision. He would show the boy that he wasn't untouchable, and he knew just the right method though he would have to act quickly before he would be thrown out. Therefore, with a plan in mind he walked out of the library and down the corridor. Oh yes, the boy would learn that he messed with the wrong man soon. Luckily for him, Harry didn't change much after he took over his property.

* * *

A/N: *evil cackle* What will happen to Lucius? What is his ominous plan? Will he survive or will the Dark Lord fall back to old habits? Wait and see. 'til next chapter!


	9. Back to Black

A/N: Chapter 9, yay! Before any confusion arises, Voldemort as he was before his downfall is DEAD. Though because it would cause a lot more confusion especially later on I keep calling him Voldemort/Dark Lord (I simply hate two people having the same name or in this case the house Slytherin and Lord Slytherin, so that's why).

Now to something I found highly amusing hence why I do something I normally wouldn't, answering a review here.

"I demand a resort for Harry and the twins, hopefully Draco can join in on the fun if he'll play nicy-nice with the other 3 and become the new darker version of the maurders. Update soon, don't poison the good guys now. lol you really need to throw in a Harley Quinn into the mix. Or is this a slash?" – Guest (Ipod reader)

There is only one thing I can say to that: On your head may it be! Don't blame me for any madness my muse spouts because of that Harley Quinn comment. Though I have a question: Where in the name of sanity did you find a good guy in my story? Oh and you might want to read the summary of this story again…it is a HP/TMR pairing so yes it is slash!

But now enough of that and onwards with the story!

* * *

Chapter 9: Back to Black

 _Oh yes, the boy would learn that he messed with the wrong man soon. Luckily for him he didn't change much after he took over his property._

Outside the library, Harry cursed quite loudly, swaying slightly. It was only his iron will and being used to getting the back either cut or ripped open that he still stood. Just at that moment, the door opposite of him opened and Snape came out seeing him. He quickly walked over only in time to catch the boy before he could fall to the floor.

"Harry, what happened?" he asked concerned when he suddenly saw blood tainting his hand. "You're bleeding. Where are you hurt?"

"My back, Lucius threw a cutting curse at me when I tried to leave the library earlier," Harry replied grimacing in pain.

"Come, let me help you getting back to your room," Harry again started to sway as soon as he got off the wall he was leaning at. "Here drink that," Snape pulled a pain reliever out of his pocket and gave it to Harry.

Harry gulped down the potion and instantly was relieved that the pain abated. "Thank you."

Snape quickly cast a Patronus in order to inform the Dark Lord of what happened afore helping Harry to his bedroom. Luckily, they didn't have to go far. Before they rounded the first corner, Snape got a glimpse of Lucius leaving the library and rushing down the corridor, but he had more pressing matters at hand than stopping the man.

Not even two minutes later they reached the bedroom where Harry lay down on his bed face down after undressing so that the potions master could have a look at the wound. Right at that moment Voldemort walked into the room followed by a concerned Narcissa who happened to be in hearing range when the Patronus delivered the message.

"Oh Harry, what happened? Are you alright?" Narcissa walked around the bed so fast that she nearly ran before sitting down on the edge next to Harry.

"My back has been cut open so yeah, I'm perfectly fine," Harry sneered but Narcissa didn't even flinch, long since used to Harry's ways. Most of the time she was even amused about his snideness.

Voldemort also walked over to the foot of the bed but stopped in his track and started to growl when he saw the old scars. "Your relatives?" he barely managed to get out through clenched teethes, he was seething.

"Who else? Dumbledore?" he shook his head.

"I'll call for Healer Greengrass; you need a full medical scan. It seems that Dumbledore failed in other regards too," he said while walking over to the fireplace to floo call Lord Greengrass. The man didn't know who he really was, but they got to know each other quite well since the first Wizengamot meeting he attended. Voldemort was this time more into making friends than recruiting followers.

About five minutes later the Healer arrived. "What happened?" he asked in a professional tone walking over to the bed and instantly inspected the wound.

"Mr. Potter got hit by a dark cutting curse. I was able to lift the accompanied curse and just started to clean the wound," Snape replied equally professional. "I also gave him a grade three pain reliever earlier."

"Master Snape I assume? Good work, I'll take over from here," with that he started to chant over the wound to clean it further before knitting the skin back together. "Mr. Potter, the area of the wound will be a bit tender for the next days and you should take a bath once a day adding this potion to the water so that there will be no scar. Those other scars are they results of curses too?"

Harry turned his head towards him. "No, they were made by mundane methods," he replied.

Healer Greengrass rose an eyebrow. "Why haven't they been already healed then?"

"I fear that his former guardian is to blame for this dereliction. This is also the reason why I would ask you to perform a full scan on him. It certainly does no good not to know what damage has been done and left untreated," Voldemort spoke up.

"You can turn around then I'll perform the scan. It will take a few minutes," he addressed Harry who did as told.

This was when the twins came in together with Draco chatting excitedly. The three came a long way since the first lunch together in this manor. Once Draco got to know that the twins weren't what they seemed to be he got along with them quite well even if he didn't join their little lessons, Draco was more the observant type than the participant. Oh, and what he observed, seeing what the three did to Arabella Figg because she failed Harry had been an eye-opener and he never wanted to get on Harry's wrong side. Harry on the other hand didn't mind having him around.

All three stopped dead in their tracks when they saw that everyone was gathered around Harry's bed with worried faces including someone they didn't know. Said man was chanting over Harry now.

"What happened?" "What is wrong?" "Is Harry hurt?" the twins blurted out walking over to see what's wrong while Draco walked over to his mother who also looked deeply worried.

"Lucius attacked me when I wanted to leave the library, threw a cutting curse at me," Harry explained while sitting up since the healer was done. "I'm sorry Draco but your father went too far today. Was this everything Healer Greengrass?" Harry inquired to the man who just told the Dark Lord about the results of the scan.

"Yes, that was everything…luckily all bones healed properly, and the scars will vanish too when you take the bath for the recent injury. I just told your guardian which potions you should take for your malnourishment. Do so and in two weeks you will be in best health. Should anything else happen please don't be afraid to contact me," the man replied with a smile. "You have my floo address and make sure that he takes his potions, Lord Slytherin," he added towards the Dark Lord.

"I will, thank you for coming over," with that, Healer Greengrass left the manor via floo.

Once the Healer was gone, Draco snorted. "Please, as if you're truly sorry. You're the epitome of a sociopath and to be honest I wondered when something like that would happen. My father is only arrogance, money and impression, whoever he can't bribe he tries to intimidate but it seems he found someone neither works with, his fault if he can't see it," his mother looked at him shocked. "Oh really, did you think me blind or naïve? What has my father ever done for me? Sure, he bought me everything I wanted but that is a very bad substitute for love. For him I only was the heir he could show around. No, actually I would be angrier should you do nothing about him. He hurt my friend," he growled.

Harry was stunned. Draco placed him over his father? Going so far that he didn't mind what he would do to Lucius, even wanting him to do something? It seemed that his little group of _friends_ gained a new member. For someone who didn't do _friends_ he gained quite a lot of them lately.

He chuckled lowly. Oh yes, Lucius would get his punishment. No, he wouldn't die yet but the punishment would be severe. That was when he felt a shifting in the wards.

"He is back," he said with a malicious glee in his eyes and a smirk that told nothing good. "Fred, George…would you please be so kind and lead him to the sitting room? I trapped him with the wards for the moment but make sure he can't do anything."

"His wand is in his cane so be careful," Draco added as an afterthought.

The twins nodded before leaving the room and doing as Harry asked.

"So, what about my _dear_ husband? What are you going to do with him?" Narcissa questioned.

"Oh, I have just the right punishment in mind for him, but I probably need your help," he addressed his guardian the Dark Lord.

Said man rose an eyebrow questioningly. "Why? What do you have in mind?"

Harry started to explain what he thought, and everyone had to admit that it was a very…interesting punishment.

* * *

About two hours later, a loud pop sounded through the atrium of the Ministry of Magic and a man slumped on the floor before he pulled himself together. The man barely made it to the counter where two Aurors stood guard who instantly ran around the counter to help him.

"Help…I need help…Mrs. Bones…I need to talk to her…it is important," he scarcely brought out.

"Lord Malfoy?" one of the Aurors said shocked before regaining his composure. "You need a healer. What happened?"

Malfoy looked bad, his robe torn, several cuts and bruises all over his body, which was twitching as if jolts went through it and his hair were covered in blood hence why the guards didn't recognise him at first.

"I don't need a healer…I need to talk to Mrs. Bones. The Dark Lord…he is back!"

That effectively silenced the entire atrium since Lucius shouted the last part in panic.

"I beg your pardon?" one of the Aurors asked.

"The Dark Lord he is back. He, it was him…the man who tortured me," he desperately tried to convince them. "You have to believe me."

"Okay, okay, please come with me we will discuss this in a more private atmosphere," the man replied pushing aside that the man needed a healer.

The two Aurors led Malfoy to a side elevator, which was used only by Aurors when they had to escort someone to either the Aurors office or the courtrooms. Two minutes later, they sat in Amelia Bones' office.

"Ms. Bones, Lord Malfoy here told us something that concerns us greatly," one of the Aurors said.

"Ms Bones you have to believe me, the Dark Lord is back!" Lucius exclaimed for the second time this day.

Hearing this revelation Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE suddenly sat straight in her chair looking at the tortured man in front of her warily.

"I beg your pardon? Did you say that the Dark Lord is back?"

"Yes, yes, he was the one who tortured me, he and Albus Dumbledore," his voice nearly broke saying that. "Dumbledore was also the one who brought him back. I don't know the details, but it seemed that they used the Philosopher's stone."

Bones now looked shocked. Albus Dumbledore supposedly not only tortured a man but also helped the worst Dark Lord of all times coming back to life?

"Are you sure Mr. Malfoy? These are pretty harsh accusations which shouldn't be made lightly, should they prove to be false…" Bones inquired. She somehow couldn't believe that those accusations were true, there had to be something behind that. On the other hand, she knew that the Philosopher's stone had been in Hogwarts the entire last year, so it wasn't that improbable that Dumbledore used it to bring the Dark Lord back. She also knew that Dumbledore wasn't like the grandfather he wanted everyone to believe he was. As head of the DMLE, she knew every law and bill that passed the Wizengamot as well as the voting, so she didn't put it beneath Dumbledore to use any means necessary to achieve what he wants. The question however is, what were his goals?

"I am sure, you have to believe me. See? The Dark Mark…it became pitch black again a few weeks ago. They tortured me again and again only because I asked Dumbledore to give me back what he took," Malfoy nearly whined.

That spiked Bones' curiosity. "Would you mind explaining what he took?"

"Money first and foremost and…so much more."

"Do you know where the Dark Lord is currently hiding?" Ms. Bones inquired.

Malfoy sighed. "At Dumbledore's mansion," was all he could say to that.

Bones hummed upon that. "Would you allow me to check you upon spells?"

Lucius nodded, and Bones performed a few diagnostic spells in order to see what happened to the man and to find out whether he spoke the truth or if he was under the influence of a spell or potion. It would also serve as evidence. Once she was finished a scroll shot out of her wand, which she caught and read. There were a lot of spells she found, Cruciatus Cruse, Tormentor Curse, cutting curses…pretty dark stuff but nothing that would influence the perception of the victim.

"Mr. Malfoy I will investigate this instantly, but I would ask you to go to St. Mungo's and see a healer. From what I can gather you have been tortured quite badly…" she started but was interrupted.

"No, please you have to protect me. When they find out that I talked to you…or find me at all…I'll be dead. They will kill me. I beg you, please you have to protect me," he looked at the woman pleadingly.

"Okay, okay, you can stay in one of our cells if you're so desperate" Bones groaned. She had no personnel to play babysitter for Malfoy but there was no other possibility. He was rich and influential and when she wanted to stay head of the DMLE, she would have to keep up with him. "Josh, would you please escort Mr. Malfoy and see to it that a healer looks after him. I don't want to find him suddenly dead because of some aftereffect of the curses."

* * *

In the study of Hræfn manor, seven people sat around a glass ball listening to the conversation between Lucius Malfoy and Amelia Bones. All of them were highly amused about what they heard.

"I have to admit that your punishment is very unique," the Dark Lord said after stopping the eavesdropping charm. "I would never have thought about using a compulsion charm this way."

After torturing him quite thoroughly they laced him with compulsion charms so that he every time when he wanted to say Harry Potter instead said Albus Dumbledore while thinking that he said what he originally wanted. The same was done with Lord Slytherin though in that case he would say Cornelius Fudge. The names of the others he simply couldn't say at all as well as the name of the manor.

It was a very good thing that a spell spoken in Parseltongue could neither be detected nor cancelled by a spell spoken in English, only another spell spoken in Parseltongue could do that. Harry found that tidbit out by accident when casting a charm in Parseltongue without registering it and then trying to reverse it in English. Took him two weeks to find out the reason of why he couldn't.

"To bad that we won't see Dumbledore's face when Bones walks into his office accusing him of torturing Lucius," Draco smirked while his mother snickered lowly. "Though remember me to never anger you."

"Oh yes, I'm just imagining to old coot's face and Draco, as long as you don't do anything stupid like insulting someone I respect or attacking me without reason I see no motivation for being angry with you," Harry smiled fondly at Draco.

"Aw, so we are not allowed" "to prank him anymore?" the twins threw in mock hurt.

The Dark Lord observed with interest how the little bantering between Harry, Draco and the twins went on. To him it looked like the little group of friends found another member. It seems that ever since Harry got rid of his pretender friends and shows his true self he was happier, more himself.

"I wonder how it will be once they return to Hogwarts," Voldemort chuckled lowly.

Snape who heard that groaned. "Merlin have mercy with us, we are all doomed," he moaned.

"Perhaps you should then simply lean back and enjoy the show. I doubt that I will survive Gryffindor for long without cursing someone, especially my ex-friends," now Harry growled before grinning viciously. "Or a potions mishap or two."

The potions master pinched the bridge of his nose. "I knew it…"

"Hey, I only wanted to know why it was a particularly bad idea to add the porcupine quills without taking the cauldron from the fire first, or what happens if adding the mistletoe berries without crushing them, now I know. Is it my fault that the potion reacts so violently?" he piped happily.

"You brought five of your classmates into the hospital wing with it and that's only those two incidents," Snape sneered but Harry only shrugged. Oh yes, Draco was completely right with his assessment that the boy was the epitome of a sociopath and he didn't want to think about what will happen once he was back at school, especially together with the twins. Perhaps Harry was right, and he should stop worrying about it, enjoy the show and somehow take care that the boy didn't hurt or worse kill himself in the process, he couldn't do anything against it after all.

"That reminds me Draco, Fred, George…want to join a little trip to Germany?" the addressed boys looked at him questioningly. "I want a new and specifically unregistered wand, so I thought about visiting Gregorovitch and I thought that perhaps you might want new ones to," he explained with a devious grin.

"Smart, that way you can cast any curse without leaving any traces on your official wand or having to erase any evidence," Narcissa nodded in approval. "I gladly accompany you."

While Draco smiled and nodded eagerly the twins looked at each other hearing that before turning back to Harry. "Uhm Harry, we don't have the money for new wands…" they admitted. "Actually, we will be troubled enough to pay for our school supplies this year." "We received a letter from our mother" "that since we seemingly deem our family not worthy enough" "to stay with them over the summer" "they won't pay for our school supplies."

Harry blinked a few times in surprise. He knew that their mother obviously didn't care for her sons very well but that was a new low even for her. "Rubbish! I care for the people who live under my roof and I have enough money to also buy you a nice new wardrobe when we are already at it."

The face of the twins lightened up hearing that. They had feared that they wouldn't be able to buy the necessary things not to mention the new wardrobe they needed since they grew quite a bit and the old one was much to short now. "Thank you," "we will pay you back" "once we have enough money."

"Forget about it, I neither need nor want your money and you're already paying me back," Harry made a dismissive gesture with his hand. "Being able to call you my friends and I mean true friends not some idiots who want to ride on my coattail is payback enough," it was as he told Voldemort, for those he deemed worthy to be called _friends_ he would go some length and compared to the rest of their family he knew the twins would do everything to repay him even if not with money. He knew how rare real friends were, those who didn't give a damn about who you are fame wise or how much money you have and wanted to be friends with you because of who you were personally, the twins were one of those. Over the holidays, he tried to convince them to go out and have some fun on his bill, but they outright refused not even looking sad that they had to, eventually he dropped it. Harry wondered why they suddenly accepted his offer, but it was probably because they had no other choice, they needed the supplies.

Giving prove to his thoughts the twins jumped up and embraced Harry in a hug. Draco in the meantime snickered over Harry's surprised and indignant look, which earned him a glare that didn't seem to impress him in the slightest.

"May I ask you a question, my Lord" Narcissa spoke up amusedly observing the children while Voldemort motioned her to go on. "Don't you fear what happens since my dear soon to be ex-husband told them that you are back and even showed the mark?" she chuckled lowly upon the thought that she would be rid of him soon and swore to herself to never anger Severus.

The man could be outright scary if he put his mind to it and not the _I'm the bat of the Hogwarts dungeons_ kind of scary. No, the _I know 100 ways to kill you without leaving any trace_ kind of scary. Once they had been through with Lucius and before they let him free for a little hunt so that he could get away Severus spelled an untraceable, slow working and extremely painful poison into the other man's system. It had no antidote and was lethal within two hours, so Lucius probably will be dead within the next hour, an hour full of pain.

Voldemort chuckled. "No, I cut the connection to the marks of everyone the day after my rebirth causing them to vanish. Everyone I marked will undoubtedly think that I ultimately died and that is fine with me. I actually recast the mark on Lucius before we let him loose, so he is the only one bearing the mark and will possibly be the last. So no, I don't fear him shouting around that I'm back since he can give no evidence and once Bones confronted Dumbledore the entire thing will fade into nothingness. Sure, Dumbledore suspects I'm back but he can't confirm it because then he would have to admit that Lucius is right and therefor open the door for investigations against himself. That is the best part of this plan, Dumbledore has to deny everything."

* * *

A few hours later, someone unknown knocked at the front door. Harry went to greet his guests followed by Voldemort who wouldn't leave him alone with any guests. They were surprised to see Ms. Bones together with someone they assumed was another Auror.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" Harry asked politely.

Ms. Bones and the Auror on the other hand looked at each other confusedly. "Lord Slytherin, Mr. Potter, my name is Amelia Bones head of the DMLE though I have to admit that I'm a bit confused right now. Isn't this Malfoy manor?" She shook first Voldemort's and then Harry's hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry for this confusion. This manor happens to be in my possession for a few weeks now and runs under the name of Hræfn manor now. Let's say it was Lucius way of paying me back for insulting someone I'm quite fond of," Harry explained. "Though I would appreciate it wouldn't you tell Professor Dumbledore about it."

"Since Mr. Dumbledore is no longer your guardian he has no right to inquire any information form us regarding you that hasn't anything to do with school. However, I am here because of a pressing matter I have to discuss with Ms. Malfoy and her son. You wouldn't happen to know where I might find them?" she asked.

"Sure, please wait a minute. Dobby!" the house-elf appeared with a small plop. "Tell Draco to come to the sitting room," Dobby nodded and left. "If you would follow me please I'll show you the way."

He then led the two to the sitting room where Narcissa read and Draco waited for them.

"Please make yourself comfortable. Do you wish anything to drink?" he asked politely but Bones and the Auror declined. "Then I'll leave you to it. It was nice to meet you," with that, he and Voldemort left the room.

Bones had to admit that Harry Potter was a very well behaved young boy and didn't doubt that he would grow to be a charming young man that would be a factor to be reckoned with. Her niece told her about the speech he held on the leaving feast and she had to admit that he was good. Once the door closed, she turned back to Ms. Malfoy and her son to deliver the bad news. Lucius Malfoy died earlier that day under excruciating pain due to an up to now unknown reason.

Narcissa started to cry hearing that while Draco tried to comfort his mother also looking shaken by this news. After they offered their condolences Bones and the Auror left still having to investigate Dumbledore's assistance in Lord Malfoy's torture as well as bringing the Dark Lord back. Unfortunately, Lucius could not give more information to the case.

As soon as they were alone again, Narcissa mysteriously recovered from hearing that her husband died while Draco smirked.

"Serves him right," Draco muttered.

A short time later Harry and the Dark Lord returned having waited a room over.

"So, what do you want to do now that you are free again?" Harry asked his cousin Narcissa. "I'd gladly give you the Malfoy fortune back."

Narcissa smirked. "Thank you, but no thank you. Keep it; I do not want any money from that man. Besides that, I have enough money of my own from before the marriage still running under Narcissa Black hence why neither he nor you were able to take it. The only thing I would ask from you is whether you could let me take out a few of the heirlooms that belong to me and give me the townhouse in London. It will be enough for Draco and me to live in comfortably. I also thought about changing my name back to Black."

Harry nodded. "I will inform Griphook to give it back to you as well as returning you trust vault, Draco."

Draco on the other hand shrugged. "With the naming I don't mind either way. Actually, I never truly liked the name Malfoy. I mean really? Mal foi? Bad Faith? Not a name one wants to have, is it?"

"Not to mention that the name of Malfoy soon will be disgraced with what Lucius spouted in his last hours to live, saying nothing of what he did to an honoured member of society," Narcissa snickered. "Besides that the House of Black is a Noble and Most Ancient House while the Malfoy hose is only a Noble one."

* * *

 **Hogwarts – Headmaster's office – 17.30 p.m.**

Dumbledore sat in his office working on the newest edict he wanted to get through the Wizengamot when he felt the gargoyle that guarded the entrance shift to let in whoever stood on the other side. Confused to who would want something from him he looked at one of the endless devices that stood in his office only to see that it was Amelia Bones and someone to him unknown. Even more confused as to what the head of the DMLE would want he asked them to enter.

"Welcome Ms. Bones, what gives me the honour of your visit? Please sit down can I get you anything? Tee? Coffee?" he greeted them with a smile and twinkle in his eyes.

Bones and the Auror declined. "Albus Dumbledore, we came here because disturbing news reached us. We were recently informed that the Dark Lord came back only a few weeks ago with the help of the Philosopher's stone. Afterwards he seemingly hid at an up to now unknown location until he tortured someone so badly that said person died shortly after reaching us and telling us about it."

Dumbledore suddenly sat straighter. He knew it, knew that the new Lord Slytherin was the Dark Lord. There was no mistake that it had to be him. Dumbledore just wanted to tell them that they had to do something, having a close eye on the man and that he would gladly help when Bones continued.

"We were also told that you Albus Dumbledore helped him not only with getting resurrected but also with the torturing of an honoured member of the wizarding community. What can you tell us about that?" Bones observed him closely.

Dumbledore's face fell in an instant the annoying and ever present twinkling vanishing leaving the man dumbstruck when he heard the accusations. Oh, Tom was good he had to give him that. He didn't doubt one second that Voldemort arranged it that way so that he could do nothing else than denying everything. How could he tell her that the Dark Lord was back without giving her the impression that he was the one helping him?

"I beg your pardon?" Dumbledore managed to get out.

"You heard what I said so what do you have to say?"

Now Dumbledore grew slightly angry. "I never participated in torturing anyone nor did I help Voldemort coming back, what a ludicrous thought. The Stone was safely stored within Hogwarts' walls and I can assure you that it was never touched."

Bones rose an eyebrow not believing one word of the second part of Dumbledore's statement. She knew, also thanks to her niece, that Harry had been able not only to overcome the obstacles to protect the stone but also retrieve it from the place it was stored at. Right now, she had two options, first she could continue questioning the man in front of her and listening to how he denied everything, or she could drop it for now and watch him more closely from now on. She decided on the second option not wanting to waste any time in trying to get anything out of that old man.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to imply that you had anything to do with it but as you very well know we have to follow any hint we get as absurd it may be. We have also a few other leads to follow so thanks for giving your statement," he slightly bowed her head. "I will leave you to your work then."

"Very well, thank you for your visit," Dumbledore replied his grandfatherly smile and twinkling back.

Bones and the Auror turned to leave the office though Bones didn't miss the incredulous look Phineas Nigellus Black gave her. Seeing it she smirked in reply, she might have been a badger while attending Hogwarts but that didn't mean that she didn't know how to play the games of the snakes.

* * *

Later that day in the evening when Harry got changed and just wanted to go to bed Dobby suddenly appeared in his bedroom causing him to nearly curse the elf for startling him.

"Dobby is very sorry, Master Harry, but Dobby has bad news for him" the elf bowed lowly.

"What is it Dobby that it can't wait until tomorrow?" Harry asked stifling a yawn.

Dobby shifted uncomfortably until Harry had enough and gave him a stern glare. "Dobby saw that bad Lucius went into study before leaving mansion. Entire time bad Lucius whispered that he shows Master Harry not to mess with him," the elf finally told him.

Hearing that Harry sat straighter. It seemed that Lucius took something out of the study before leaving with it to do who knows what. Though what did he take? "Could you see what Lucius did in the study or perhaps took?" he asked Dobby.

"No. Dobby only knows that bad Lucius said bad things will happen at school of Master Harry after returning to manor. You are being careful, yes?" Dobby let his head hang because he had to disappoint his master.

Harry laughed hearing the worried elf. "You know what happened to the last one who threatened me? Don't worry I'm not that easily killed, and you did good informing me, now go," he dismissed the elf. He rarely complimented them for once because he didn't really care but also didn't want them to go overbearing because of a compliment. Though he also knew that he would have to compliment them when they did something especially good to keep them happy.

Dobby was over the moon that his master was pleased with him and vanished. Harry however sighed before standing up, throwing over a gown and walked out of his rooms, he needed to talk to Voldemort. A few minutes later, he walked into the study where the Dark Lord sat working on some documents.

"How can I help you?" the man asked looking curiously at the clock wondering what Harry would want this late.

"Dobby just visited me telling me that while I was indisposed because of Lucius, said man went into this study only to come back out not much later and leave the mansion. He also told me that Lucius muttered something about showing me up and that bad things would happen at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, Dobby was not able to tell me what he did here in the study," Harry growled.

Voldemort leaned back in his chair, entangling his fingers while tapping his thumbs against his mouth deeply in thought. Lucius couldn't have taken one of his Horcruxes because he had them under heavy warding and he would have been alerted should someone try to disable them. That was when he remembered something. "Did you change anything in this study after taking over everything?" he finally asked.

"No, not really because I didn't think…that…Lu…oh DAMNED!" he quickly rushed over to a secret compartment in the bookshelf and opened it only to find it empty. "That fucking bastard's son of a bitch. I swear I will find a way to revive him only to torture and kill him all over again," Voldemort looked at him sternly because of the swearing but Harry didn't even see that. "He took that strange book that was in here."

That let the Dark Lord sit up in anticipation. "What for a strange book?"

"Well, there was an old and small black book in here. It was completely empty but I could feel some strange magic radiating from it, so I left it be not wanting to accidentally trigger a curse or something the like," Harry explained.

Voldemort paled hearing that. "Did that book perhaps have an inscription on the back, reading _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ in gold letters?" he prayed that it wasn't the case, but something told him that it was.

"Yes, yes, that's the book. Do you know what it is?" Harry now was curious and a bit worried because he never saw the Dark Lord this pale before.

The Dark Lord on the other hand grew even paler. "It is one of my Horcruxes," he only managed to get out. At the beginning of the holidays, he only asked Lucius whether the book still was in his possession and safe, but he didn't place it under his own wards thinking that it would be safe either way. Now however he could curse himself for not doing it.

"Horcrux? That was what Dumbledore was talking about…until now I didn't care but what are they?" actually that matter was completely banished from his mind over the last few weeks.

Voldemort looked at him in contemplation. "This might take some time are you sure you want to talk about it this evening?"

Harry hummed, he needed answers and he doubted that he would be able to sleep until he had them. "Dobby, bring me a mug of coffee," he ordered.

"Make it two," Voldemort added, and Dobby nodded before vanishing again. A minute later, they both had their mug in hand. "Horcruxes…" he started after a moment closely observing Harry's reaction. "A Horcrux is the name for a splinter of your soul stored in an object. When committing murder and performing a certain ritual shortly afterwards you are able to split your soul and then store the second part in an object. This entire thing has the reason that if you should die you can't die completely as long as you have another piece of your soul stored, you're anchored to this world through it."

"And you performed this ritual…" it wasn't a question but a statement.

"Yes, several times actually. The downside however as I learned the hard way is that you not only shatter your soul but also your sanity…your magic and your looks also deteriorate massively," he sighed.

"Your magic to? I mean the thing with the sanity is evident, but I couldn't observe any change in your magic though it might also be because I don't know you for very long," Harry mused. "But what does that mean for me? I mean if I can believe Dumbledore I'm one of those Horcruxes…"

Voldemort looked at Harry before taking out his wand and placing it on the desk in plain sight. When done he summoned a book with just a flick of his hand. "You should get to know that I wasn't able to do such a thing like wandless magic as I just performed before my downfall anymore. So much was lost to me because of these rituals…but that is unimportant right now. You asked what that means for you…well, I'm sorry but I have absolutely no idea. There has never been a living Horcrux before and I searched the last weeks for a way to extract the soul piece from you without hurting or worse killing you, I found absolutely nothing," the Dark Lord sighed and went through his hair. "The next thing is that when I asked Healer Greengrass whether there is anything wrong with your scar on your forehead or you in general he said that he couldn't find anything that wasn't normal."

"So what? Did it simply vanish?" Harry asked confusedly.

"Unlikely" Voldemort replied apprehensively. "All the other Horcruxes still exist even if cut off from me. What I fear is that the Horcrux in you merged with your own soul. If it is okay with you I'd like to perform a small ritual to find out whether the Horcrux still is there or not."

Harry nodded. "But what if it really merged with my own soul?" fear now tainted his voice. It wasn't the fear of Voldemort or what the ritual might do but the fear of how it might change him when the soul piece merged with him.

The Dark Lord sat there in utter silence. For the first time in his entire life, he didn't know what to do or say. This was so far over even his head that he doubted that anyone would ever find a solution. The thing is, how often were Horcruxes created in history? Not to mention a living one and then the person the Horcrux belongs to gets resurrected with a Philosopher's stone? Never ever once since the dawn of time and he highly doubted that it will happen ever again. On top of this, it would be his sixth Horcrux and putting into account how insane he already was with five…he didn't want to think about how it could change Harry.

"Do you feel any different?" he finally asked.

"What do you mean? More insane? As if I want to curse anyone in reach without reason?" Harry snorted. "Luckily not. Perhaps how easily dark spells or spells in general come to me might be an indicator but I can't tell with certainty since I never cast one before this summer. Besides that, I feel normal, though wouldn't everyone say that from themselves who is insane?"

"It might also be the reason for why you are a natural Occlumens. I'm just thinking, what if you being a Horcrux from very early on changed you already so that you don't feel any change now?" Voldemort once tried to teach Harry Occlumency only to find out that he was a natural who had shields strong enough to keep even him or Severus out. After that, he only continued teaching the twins the art of shielding one's mind. They also already had shields around their mind but those were only rudimentary, though ever since they started practising the twins improved quite a lot.

"Maybe…what about the book?" Harry looked at his guardian expectantly.

"Another thing I have no idea about, it could be literally everywhere. On the other hand…didn't Lucius say something about how bad things are about to happen at Hogwarts? Perhaps it will show up there once school starts back up again," Voldemort mused.

"Then I think I will keep my eyes open for anything out of the place. What about the ritual you wanted to perform?" he suddenly changed topic; he was being tired and wanted to get this over with.

"If you want to we can do it right now. It will take only a few minutes," Harry nodded consensual. "Good, then please follow me."

They both went out of the study and to a room next to it that the Dark Lord obviously emptied out some time ago, not that Harry overly cared he didn't need the room anyway. Voldemort quickly explained Harry what to do and to expect before he performed the ritual. The result confirmed what he feared but prayed hadn't happened, the Horcrux in Harry merged with the boy. What he couldn't determine was whether it happened only recently or if it was a process that started the moment Harry became a Horcrux, though Dumbledore's comment would hint to the first possibility. It also could have been a combination of both, leaking traits from the Horcrux into Harry while being separate and, only once the Horcrux got cut off the main piece, merged fully. Voldemort tended to assume that the last way was how things went because that described the evolvement of the boy's personality best.

"Well, I don't know whether this is good or bad, but I will ask Severus to have an eye on you during school to see whether there are any changes in your behaviour," the Dark Lord mused.

Harry even if reluctantly had to admit that the man was right. He himself could hardly determine whether there were drastic changes in his demeanour or not. On the other hand, this could also be aggravated by the fact that he wouldn't put up his Gryffindor persona again once going back to Hogwarts.

"Oh great, a babysitter. He shouldn't put too much time into it. I mean for once I will act differently to last year since I won't go back to be the _Golden Boy_ of Dumbledore and moreover, there is nothing that could be done even if I changed…" he sighed. "Though I might get quite curse happy if I have to endure those brainless Gryffindors all day."

Voldemort chuckled lowly. "Have you ever thought about getting resorted?" he suggested.

"Resorted? I didn't even know that this is possible," Harry replied surprised.

"It is. Actually, it was induced by Salazar and Rowena when one of Rowena's students was bullied by his house mates so badly that he ended up in the infirmary heavily injured. The Hogwarts statute says since then that a student can request a resorting in case that he either feels that he doesn't belong to the house anymore or has to fear bodily harm from his house mates should he or she stay in that house."

"For me it would be both then," Harry thought about it when a malicious glittering entered his eyes. "I just had the perfect idea of how to go through with it," he said with a smirk.

"Want to tell me what you plan on doing?" Voldemort rose an eyebrow, but Harry only laughed vindictively.

"Sorry, that will stay my secret, but I'll show you the memories."

* * *

The next morning after breakfast Harry, Draco and the twins accompanied by Narcissa visited Gregorovitch in Germany to get new wands. Harry got a Pine wood wand with Thestral Hair and Horned Serpent Horn as the core while Draco got an Elm one with Dragon Heartstring. The twins both gained a Spruce one with Rougarou Hair. When they asked what a Rougarou is Gregorovitch explained that it was a creature with a dog head and human body housed in the swamps of Louisiana. The core material is said to have an affinity to the Dark Arts.

Harry happily payed for the twins' and his wand as well as wand holsters for all three of them, which could hold two wands. One of the wands would be visible to everyone while the other compartment was enchanted to hide the contained wand from even the strongest detection spells, for the right amount of money you could buy nearly everything.

Two days later since their letters from Hogwarts arrived earlier the four of them went to Diagon Alley to buy the needed things this time together with Narcissa and the Dark Lord. Luckily, they hadn't to put up with Gilderoy Lockhart who hold an autographing session at Flourish & Blots three days earlier. That however didn't save them from having to buy the man's complete collection of Autobiographies. After that, they went to Twilfitt and Tattings who sold better robes than Madam Makin. All of them grew quite a bit over the last year and the summer and therefore needed a complete new wardrobe including Hogwarts robes. Harry paid for everything the twins needed as he already did at the bookshop. Fred and George blew a small fit because Harry only bought the newest and best, but Harry wouldn't hear any of it. When he stated, that it wouldn't matter anyway, since it was money he took out of the Malfoy accounts, they fell silent thinking of it as a payback from Lucius, even if post-mortem, for all the damage he had done. In the end they not only had a new wardrobe and an entire new equipment for school, but Harry could also convince them to accept him buying them new and far safer trunks as he got one himself. Every one of them got a seven-compartment trunk with an integrated potions lab, an entire library as well as a sitting and a storing room all secured by passwords and the strongest protection wards one could buy for money. The twins weren't entirely content accepting everything but also didn't try to object knowing that it would be in vain.

After that, the last days of the holidays flew by. Narcissa went on as she said and attained her old name Black again. Lucius however was branded as a liar and a disgrace after several articles and statements of Narcissa and her son that they both had no idea what he was doing, distancing themselves from the man. Them going back to the name of Black was the final proof for everyone that they had nothing to do with what Lucius Malfoy did, the name Malfoy from now on stood for failure and dishonour. Dumbledore also tried to get information out of them since he thought that Lucius Malfoy was the one to set Bones on him, but he only got to hear the same as everyone, they knew nothing.

During those last few days, the Dark Lord also gave them a few last lessons and so they all were as well prepared as possible and ready to face the new school year.

* * *

A/N: That's that. Actually this chapter gave me quite some headache as to that I don't produce any paradoxes to what I already established. Hopefully everything is in order and doesn't contradict any already given information. Next chapter then will introduce a new member of the group but as I said, don't blame me for any insanity or chaos that person produces. 'til next chapter!


	10. Once upon a time

A/N: So this is it! Harry and the others return to Hogwarts and I have to admit that I might have scared a few people with the smirk I sported while writing it…I really should reign my muse back in or I might be declared crazy sooner or later…but it is so much fun. What a pity. Well, for now the newest chapter. I refuse to take credit for any insanity happening in it…that was all my muse…or not?

* * *

Chapter 10: Once Upon A Time…

 _During those last few days the Dark Lord also gave them a few last lessons and so they all were as good prepared as possible and ready to face the new school year._

On the 1st of September, they made their way to the Hogwarts Express early not only to secure themselves an empty compartment at the very end of the train but also to hopefully avoid Granger and the youngest Weasley boy. Therefore, they arrived at half past ten on the train station accompanied by the Dark Lord and Narcissa. Everyone wore their finest casual robe they owned; even the twins and they strode over the platform as if they owned it with Harry in the middle, Draco on his right and the twins on his left. None of them had luggage since it was all shrunk and in their pockets.

Many of the people quickly got out of their way looking at them questioning not only why Draco would walk together with Weasleys but also who the boy in the middle was since Harry changed a lot over the summer. He not only grew his hair except a fringe to cover his scar, but also the potions he received over the second part of the summer let him grow quite a bit and he wasn't as scrawny anymore. On top of that came the aura of confidence and slight arrogance so it was no wonder that no one recognised him. All in all, he looked quite handsome and not a small part of the female population currently standing on the platform looked after him as well as a few boys and even adults. It seemed that this would become a very interesting year indeed.

After seeing off Narcissa and the Dark Lord who reminded Harry to send him over the memories of what he planned, they entered the train to look whether the compartment at the very end of the train was empty. When they entered said compartment however they found that it was already occupied.

From the racks hang a girl upside down with light blond slightly curly hair which were bound in her neck and who obviously was eleven attending Hogwarts for the first year. She wore skin-tight jeans and a pink hoodie reading a magazine upside down from her point of view.

At first, she didn't even react to them opening the door but once she became aware of the fact that she wasn't alone anymore, she jumped down with a flip and gracefully landed on her feet. She walked over to the four friends looking them up and down before holding out her hand towards Draco.

"Hi, Luna Lovegood" she said with a broad smile while cocking her head. "Nice to meet you."

Draco who didn't know what to think of the girl shook her hand mechanically. "Draco Black" he answered which only broadened the smile on her face when she suddenly gripped him and sat him down at the window, he was too shocked to even react.

"Come in, come in, I don't bite…well most of the time…" she exclaimed happily while dragging Harry in and sitting him opposite of Draco before placing the twins on Draco's side and sitting down herself next to Harry.

"So how was your summer? I hope it was productive," she said with a canny smile.

"Very" was Harry's simple reply. He picked up the magazine Luna put between them and looked at it. "Wait, Luna Lovegood as in the co-author of the Quibbler?" he asked her astonished.

Luna nodded. "Yes, daddy and I write the articles, produce the paper, distribute it…" her gaze became a bit dreamy.

"Cool, I never thought I would meet you. You know I like your magazine, it is quite informative," she smiled upon hearing the praise and leaned her head against his shoulder. Draco on the other hand looked at him in disbelieve.

"You read the Quibbler? The thing that can't even distinguish between fact and fiction?" he exclaimed.

"Oi, nothing against the Quibbler. It is not their fault that you don't get what they want to tell you," Harry huffed in reply. Draco however simply shrugged not wanting to get into a quarrel with Harry over something as minor as a magazine.

"So, you read it?" Luna asked, Harry nodded. "What did you think about the article about Dumbledore?"

"The one saying that he is infested with Wrackspurts? I loved it and I have to say that it has merit," Harry mused. "With how much nonsense he spouts what else could it be."

"You're right he is much to negative, no wonder they swarm him," Luna replied.

Draco followed their conversation not believing what was happening. "Both of you are completely bonkers I hope you know that," he muttered.

Harry looked at him and shrugged before returning to his conversation with Luna. That was when Harry who could oversee the entire train station from his seat groaned.

"What's the matter?" Fred asked concerned of the sudden shift in Harry's mood.

"Granger just entered the platform. I can only hope that she doesn't try to find me," he replied moodily.

"That will be fun," Luna suddenly piped in happily with a strange glee in her eyes.

Everyone looked at her confused, for once questioning what and how she knew and besides that what that look was about. They sat there for a few minutes in which the entire compartment remained silent when suddenly the door opened revealing said bushy haired girl. Granger stood there looking around before speaking up.

"Harry, what are you doing here and what in Merlin's name are you doing in a compartment together with Malfoy?" she started to tear into Harry with her bossy demeanour.

"For once, what are _you_ doing here _Granger_? This is our compartment and Harry can stay here as long as he wants. Not to mention that it is Black now not Malfoy," Draco snapped back quite glad that he didn't have to use that name anymore.

"Shut up, Malfoy! I'm talking to Harry not you," Hermione snarled ignoring the fact that she got the name wrong again. "Harry, you can't seriously tell me that you want to be here with people like _him,_ " she went on pointing with her head at Draco.

Slowly but surely the entire thing grated on Harry's nerves and he wanted to do nothing more than cursing that girl through and through. The twins seeing the twitching of Harry's eye, which they knew indicated that he was shortly before snapping got an idea.

"You know Harry," Fred started before George continued both sporting equally devious smirks. "Your guardian showed us something very interesting" "over the summer." "A secrecy charm" "that prohibits people from talking" "about certain things."

Now a glee entered Harry's eyes that promised nothing good and he just wanted to reply something when Luna who bounced in her seat beat him to it.

"Oh yes, let's do it" she said with a glee equal to Harry's.

Harry on the other hand looked at her surprised when he started to laugh. "You know what? I like you," he told her.

Hermione looked at her and the other occupants of the compartment as if contemplating whether it had been a good idea going in here alone when she heard the compartment door slam shut behind her. She turned around and tried to open it again only to find out that it was a futile attempt, even the Alohomora charm didn't work. With a flick of Harry's wand, also the curtains were closed, and strong silencing wards erected. Luckily, for them the train pulled out of the train station some time ago, so also no one was outside the window and could look into the compartment from there.

"You know Granger, I thought I was clear with me breaking up with you and telling you that you should leave me the hell alone, but it seems I have to become clearer so that I get through to you. I think it is time to show you what I truly think about you and your actions. Who wants to go first?" he asked in a cold hard voice while looking into the round.

Hermione looked at him fear now clearly written all over her face when Luna jumped up and onto her back draping her legs around the other girl's hips and the left arm over her chest so that she didn't fall off. Harry's eyes went slightly wide when he saw that the blond girl had a knife in her right hand and not a wand as he first assumed.

"It seems that you were a very naughty, naughty little girl," Luna drawled out with a giggle. "And I know just the right thing to do with naughty girls," she continued while drawing the knife over Grangers left cheek leaving a long cut that instantly started to bleed. She hopped down and rounded the girl only to slip into Harry's lap. "What do you think, Harry? Looks nice doesn't it? Fitting for a bitch like her."

Harry observe with an intense glare how panic and shock entered Grangers face upon feeling the blood running down her cheek while he draped an arm around Luna.

"You know this is a very nice knife, yes it is. A cut made with it doesn't heal fully you know? There will always remain a scar," she muttered absently twisting the knife in her hand.

Hermione looked at Luna as if she was completely insane while Harry snickered lowly. "Oh yes I admit that this is truly a very nice knife you have there, but you know what is even better?" he smiled at her before with a flick of his wrist had his second wand in his hand. "This… _Sanguine Ferventis_."

Instantly Granger started to scream like there was no tomorrow while she went onto her knees. Interestingly even the blood that flowed down her cheek started to boil leaving blisters behind. About a minute later, he stopped the curse leaving Granger heavily panting on the floor.

"Oh, I know something to," Luna piped in taking out her wand but Harry stopped her holding out his wand to her. She looked at him confused.

"Use this one or it would be traceable to you," he explained upon which Luna started to smile broadly before taking the offered wand, giving him a peck on the cheek and turning back to Granger.

" _Os'dilatarit_ " she said while giggling. Again, Granger started to scream while her bones were stretched to a point they nearly snapped. Normally that spell was used when someone broke a bone to relocate it correctly but used on healthy bones was highly painful as Granger just got to know. Luna stopped the spell before her bones really snapped not wanting to do any damage they couldn't reverse or explain.

After that, the twins also took their turn clearly showing their displeasure about how she treated Harry. After a few rounds of their pain spell, she was sobbing heavily her entire body shaking in convulsions. They only were interrupted by Draco after a while.

"As much as I like her to be tortured to insanity it would be better for us all when she would be able to walk somewhat properly once reaching school," he said snickering. He observed the entire thing with interest but didn't participate in their little game.

"I hate to admit it but you're right, it wouldn't do if she can't walk anymore," Harry sighed.

Draco, whose mother taught him in great foresight some healing spells, roughly patched Granger back up so that only a scar on her left cheek remained and Harry poured a pain reliever down her throat. Once they were sure that she would be able to walk properly without giving away what happened the twins placed the security charm on her they spoke about earlier. It would prevent her from talking about anything that just happened or giving it away through any other means. After that, they unceremoniously dropped her on the other side of the door leaving her to her own.

Sitting back down Harry smiled pleased with himself Luna lying next to him her head in his lap. "That was a very pleasant distraction," he mused while twirling one of Luna's loose strands who was purring like a content cat.

"You're right" "this was truly a well start" "into the new school year." "Can we keep Luna?" "Please!" the twins asked with a pleading look that made Draco snicker.

"Yes? Do you want to keep me?" Luna opened her eyes and looked directly at Harry.

Harry had to admit that she underwent quite a change within mere minutes. At first, she was an admittedly strange but innocent girl though once Hermione entered the compartment she went…well for the lack of a better word insane in an instant and as quickly as that went back to the strange girl once more when they were done. To be honest Harry was intrigued by her and he liked it…and her.

"I see no reason for why we shouldn't keep her," he answered with a smile at the blond girl who squealed in delight clapping happily. Harry laughed upon that and shook his head.

After that, they talked about various things enjoying the train ride, Harry all the while playing with Luna's hairs absently. That was until he suddenly stopped earning him a glare from Luna, which he didn't see though.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked a few moments later when Harry didn't show any reaction to their conversation anymore.

"Please tell me I fell asleep within the last few minutes and I'm dreaming" he replied.

"I don't know whether I'm sorry or not about it, but you are fully awake. Why?" Fred was confused.

"Because there is a blue Ford Anglia flying right next to the train" Harry deadpanned.

Draco looked at him as if he suddenly decided to grow a second head while the twin's eyes went wide.

"It can't be" "can it?" they exclaimed before jumping up and running over to the window to look out. Just as Harry said there was a blue Ford flying right next to the train. "Our brother went insane." "Why is he flying the car?"

"I think Harry's elf has a quirky sense of humour," Luna chuckled lowly.

Harry didn't question how Luna could know that an elf was behind that idiot's stupid idea of flying in a car to Hogwarts or how she knew that he was his. "Which elf?" he simply asked.

"Dobby was the name if I'm not completely wrong."

The elf that warned him about Lucius' doings but why would he make Weasley pull such an insane stunt? "Dobby!" he called out and said elf appeared with a low pop.

"What can Dobby do for Master Harry?" the elf asked while bowing lowly.

"Do you, or do you not have anything to do with the fact that the youngest Weasley boy is currently flying in a car next to the train?" Harry questioned the creature.

Hearing that a maniacal glee entered the elves eyes. "Dobby was watching out for Master Harry when hearing bad, bad Weaselbe boy talking bad about great Master Harry. So, Dobby revenged Master by closing off barrier before bad, bad Weaselbe could enter platform," Dobby told with a smirk, proud of himself for defending his master's honour.

Harry blinked a few times in surprise when starting to laugh hard, this story was simply hilarious. Even the others started to laugh once having processed what the elf told them, only Luna smirked.

"Dobby," Harry finally said after cooling down a bit. "That is the best thing you could have done if only for that idiot to get into a massive amount of trouble once he reaches Hogwarts. You know what? For providing such an excellent amusement you can chose a reward and I'll see to it that it is fulfilled as long as it lies within my possibilities."

To everyone it looked like Dobby couldn't decide between being completely over the moon for receiving so much praise or being embarrassed about it. "Master Harry doesn't have to reward Dobby. Dobby being content with being allowed to watch out for Master," he finally said.

"Are you sure?" Dobby nodded vigorously. "Well, should you decide upon anything sometime tell me and if you want to you can stay but please make sure that no one sees you," now Dobby practically gleamed.

"Dobby will not disappoint Master Harry," he replied before vanishing.

"You know that you are not allowed to have personal elves at Hogwarts?" Draco questioned.

"And your point is?" Harry grinned.

Draco shook his head in exasperation.

"However, I still don't get it why that idiot chose to fly in a car to Hogwarts…he could have written a letter telling them that he didn't get on the train or something like flooing over there," Harry shook his head.

"You know Ron never was" "the brightest candle" "in the chandelier," the twins snickered.

"Perhaps Dumbledore infected him with his Wrackspurts," Luna mused upon which Draco shook his head in disbelieve.

Suddenly the twins spoke up again remembering something. "Harry, before we forget it" "we should probably warn you" "about our sister Ginny," Harry who had started to read the Quibbler edition from Luna looked at them questioning. "When nothing" "drastically changed" "over the summer" "she has a massive crush on you."

Now Harry groaned. "Then I can only hope that her mother talked her out of it after my _improper behaviour_ at the beginning of the holidays."

"Highly" "doubtable."

Great, so he would have to fend of the advances of a girl with a crush on him. Perhaps he could convince her anyhow to leave him the hell alone.

The rest of the train ride they conversed about several different topics like classes or Quidditch. Time flew by and soon the announcement went through the train that they soon would reach Hogsmead and that everyone should get ready. Draco just wanted to tell Luna that they would wait outside for her to change into the Hogwarts uniform when said girl started to undress right in front of them all completely oblivious to the stares she received from Draco and the twins, only Harry snickered and got changed too. Once she wore her uniform and became aware that the three boys were staring at her, she cocked her head and looked at them questioningly.

"What?" she asked innocently.

That brought them out of their stupor making them shake their head and getting changed themselves.

"You know you are a very strange girl," Draco muttered once done and sitting again.

A thoughtful face entered Lune before she nodded. "Maybe."

Five minutes later the train pulled into the Hogsmead station and finally came to a halt. The five of them left it Luna walking up to Hagrid who like every year collected the first years. Harry, Draco and the twins on the other hand quickly went to the carriages to make sure that they sat together in one. That however didn't stop Percy from joining them obviously wanting to have a word with the twins.

"Ah, so you finally give us the honour of your presence. You know mum is very disappointed with you for not showing up all summer," he scolded his younger brothers with an air of superiority.

"We told her" "to send Errol around" "once she cooled down enough" "and wouldn't shout at us anymore," the twins shrugged.

"You really should apologize to her," Percy gave them a pointed look, which they completely ignored.

That was when Draco was fed up. "You know Weasley you come in here uninvited and start to seek a quarrel but as you see the twins are not interested so leave them and us alone," he growled.

"Mr. Malfoy, I wonder what you are doing here between Gryffindors," Percy tried to sound superior but failed miserably with looking like a tramp in his worn-down robes.

"At least I was invited unlike you and it is Draco Black now," the older Weasley threw him a questioning glance but Draco opted not to elaborate his statement any further. "We reached Hogwarts and now get lost Weasley before you make an even bigger fool out of yourself."

Percy gave him one last glare before turning back around to the twins. "You should be really careful this year, mum is at the end with her patience," he said before walking away.

"Luckily, they are not our problem" "anymore after this evening," the twins muttered which earned them a questioning look from Harry and Draco. Oh yes, the twins weren't delusional about what their family would think about what was about to happen, but they were beyond caring, their mother never cared for them so they didn't care for what they thought anymore. Together they entered the great hall Draco walking over to the Slytherin table and Harry and the twins to Gryffindor noticing with glee that the youngest male Weasley was still missing.

* * *

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table waiting for the sorting to be over. Fred and George sitting on either side of him were also waiting in anticipation. They knew Harry was up to something, but he didn't tell them what exactly except that it had to do with a resorting. Listening how Luna was sorted into Slytherin all three smirked, watching the girl walking over to the table of the snakes and sitting right next to Draco who gestured Blaise who sat next to him to make some room for her. Blaise on the other hand looked a bit irritated before complying.

McGonagall just called out the last name on her list of first years to sort, Ginny Weasley, who promptly was sorted into Gryffindor. Happy and with a bounce in her step the girl made her way over to Harry to sit opposite of him, it seemed that she hadn't given up hope of becoming Harry's girlfriend. She would be in for a huge surprise.

Right when Professor McGonagall walked over to the chair and hat to put them away Harry stood and spoke up.

"Professor, please wait" he addressed the woman with a confident voice, standing with slightly spread legs and arms crossed in his back. "I request a resorting."

The reaction to this exclamation was instant. Everyone first stared at him in shock (Gryffindor and Dumbledore) and surprise (the entire rest) before starting to chatter loudly.

"Silence!" Dumbledore's voice boomed through the hall silencing it effectively. "Mr. Potter, you can't just demand a resorting because you want it. Now stop this," he told the boy before sitting down again thinking that this was just out of a fit.

"Headmaster, I actually can demand a resorting. Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw added a paragraph to the statutes of Hogwarts that gives a student the right to request a resorting under certain circumstances. Those circumstances are for once not feeling the belonging to a house anymore as well as having to fear bodily harm if staying in their assigned house."

"That may be as it is, but I fail to see how any of this fits you, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore looked at him sternly over his half-moon spectacles.

"Then please let me enlighten you.

"I actually asked the sorting hat to be placed in Gryffindor against the hat's better knowledge. The reason for why I did so is that I thought I would be joining a house of righteous and honest people who would go any length in helping and protecting their fellow mates. A house that values bravery and unity.

"What I found though couldn't be any further from the truth. I found a house of traitors, liars and thieves. Not only that but also the worst bullies of their kind. One quarter of the student body gets bullied and despised solely for which house they belong to, being attacked verbally as well as physically whenever the opportunity arises. In addition, the other two houses while not outright bullied are looked down upon simply because they are not Gryffindors.

"Does the bullying end there? No, not even their own housemates are safe from the bullying. As soon as someone is prone to something that isn't deemed _Gryffindorish,_ they are shunned and despised if not outright attacked. It gets even worse should you dare to express any opinion that doesn't go with the collective belief as I did at the end of the last year. I had to fend off nearly the entire Gryffindor house because I despise bullying and blatant favouritism and voiced it. The entire night I was left to my own and I highly doubt that hadn't I succeeded in protecting myself from my _fellow housemates_ I would have been able to leave Hogwarts the next day on my own," here McGonagall drew a sharp breath. "The worst of this all is that such a behaviour not only seems to be wanted but is also heavily supported.

"I am the Boy-who-lived and while I hate the accompanied fame, I'm not oblivious to what it entails. Many people…children look up to me for guidance, admire me and want to be like me. However, what do I want to represent? What do I want to teach those children who look up to me? That bullying is a good thing, even wanted? That being a backstabbing thieve is something to be admired? That it is okay to betray a friend whenever you like?" here he started to pace a bit before standing still, again facing the head table.

"Certainly not! One should be able to trust a friend and not having to fear that they backstab you any given moment or steal your money behind your back. People should help each other and not shun the respective other only because they belong to another house or have another view upon the world. I won't deny that not everyone gets along splendidly but that doesn't mean you have to kill each other, avoiding the respective other suffices.

"Last and most importantly, such actions should not be supported in any given way especially not by authorities and that is why I don't want to associate myself with Gryffindor any longer. I don't want that in a few decades people think back to the Boy-who-lived and see a bully and a traitor or at least someone who supports this. Therefore, headmaster, I request a resorting. Should you however think about declining my request consider this, I then find myself in the unfortunate position to decline any further attendance at Hogwarts. I am NOT supporting this," he finished his heated speech. Take that old fool.

At first, the entire hall was covered in utter silence when suddenly someone stood up and clapped. Not shortly later, every single student of Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff stood applauding and some even cheering at him for his impressive and moving speech. Only the Gryffindors as well as the Headmaster and McGonagall looked like they wanted to be anywhere but here.

Once the applause died down the twins stood up to position themselves on either side of Harry before draping their arms over his shoulder. "We second that and request a resorting too," the both said simultaneously.

McGonagall looked at the three of them not knowing what to think anymore. It took a few more moments before she came out of her stupor. She looked sternly at her own house. "Is anything of what Mr. Potter said true?"

None of the house reacted except for the first years who looked a bit confused; everyone else looked down on their plates their faces speaking volumes. That was when the anger got the better of one Ronald Weasley, who joined them shortly before the sorting began. "You talk about being betrayed but you were the one who betrayed us and who stole anything in our house?" he shouted.

Harry snickered lowly when turning around to the redhead. "Ah yes? I betrayed you? So, you were not the one spying on me…manipulating me and being paid for it with my very own money for it without my knowledge?" he started lowly but with every word spoken he rose his volume until speaking at a level that the entire hall could understand him perfectly well. "Fifty Galleons were it if I remember correctly. _Every. Single. Month!_ " he emphasised the last three words. "For one entire year and from the gaze your dear brother and sister throw you at the moment they didn't even know did they? You know fifty Galleons are a lot of money, enough for a family like yours to comfortably live from and even have some remaining but you Ronald Bilius Weasley were too egoistic to share. So tell me, who betrayed whom?

"Besides that don't even think for one moment that I didn't notice that you _lent_ my Invisibility Cloak from time to time without my consent, or that a certain Hermione Granger stole the essays I wrote to exchange them with ones that were full of glaring mistakes. Next time you try to downgrade someone, at least learn to fake their handwriting properly. Must have been infuriating that you were never able to get my potions essays since I delivered them right after writing them," Harry snickered before turning back to Ron. "So yes, Ronald Weasley you are perfectly right no one betrayed me, and no one stole from me," he added sarcasm heavily dripping from his voice.

"That are all lies, Potter, you are the only one lying here," Ron snapped in anger his head as red as his hair.

Harry sighed. "Then why do I have an official Gringotts Account Statement saying that one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore withdrew 325 Galleons each month over the last year. 325 Galleons, of which fifty Galleons went straight into the vault of one Ronald Bilius Weasley and another fifty Galleons into the vault of one Hermione Granger which I never knew or approved of?" he asked the other boy. Granger on the other hand didn't even react as well as she hadn't reacted to the accusations of stealing his essays. She simply stared into the off, their little session on the train not forgotten.

Over the entire hall were several people heard who took a sharp breath, 325 Galleons were one hell lot of money putting into mind that most of them only got five Galleons maximum as allowance each month. Nearly everyone now looked accusingly at the headmaster who seemed to shrink into his chair.

* * *

 **At the teacher's table**

"Did you really do this Albus?" Sprout asked in disbelieve but the man in question didn't react trying to reign in his anger about what the boy just did…again.

"That can't be true, this would be around four thousand Galleons and no child has that much money in their trust vault," Vector the Arithmancy teacher exclaimed quickly having done the mathematics in his head.

"But he says he has a valid document from Gringotts saying so. Do you really think he is lying about this?" Babbling added upon which Vector shook his head.

"Where did the boy get so much money from?"

"Probably his parents as a way to secure his future should anything happen to them which then did unfortunately," Sprout mused with a sad face. "Poor boy, not only having lost his parents but now also the money they left him."

It was like it had been before the summer holidays for Snape, he sat there and amusedly observed Harry tearing into the doings of the Gryffindors and Dumbledore. The boy admittedly had a thing with words. When that Weasley boy accused Harry of being a liar, he thought back what the boy said in his speech and he had to admit that he didn't find even one wrong word in it and he knew what the boy was truly capable of. Harry managed to word everything in a way that it wasn't a lie.

He peeked over to the headmaster and he had to bring up his entire willpower to not outright grin upon what he saw. When he thought that Dumbledore looked bad at the end of last year, then it was nothing compared to how he looked now, and he had a feeling that it wouldn't become better when Harry was sorted into Slytherin and he didn't doubt for one moment that it would be the house he was going to be sorted into.

McGonagall also didn't look any better upon hearing what not only her house did behind her back but also the headmaster. The woman was pale as a bedsheet and even trembled slightly.

'Oh yes,' Snape thought with a smug feeling. 'This is truly a remarkable day and it didn't even end yet.'

He would do as Harry suggested lean back enjoying the show and what a show that seemingly will be, he couldn't wait for what the boy would do next.

* * *

The entire hall was silently waiting for the headmaster or anyone else to make a move and one could have heard a pin falling when suddenly the Professor sitting on the DADA place stood up and smiled at them.

"My, my, there is no need for ruining this nice evening. Headmaster why don't you simply agree?" he asked with a broad smile that could have blended everyone with how shining his teeth were. What did he do with them?

"And who are you, blondie?" Harry sneered, and it seemed that Snape had to supress a smirk upon that.

The man in question however seemingly hadn't anticipated this question because he looked hurt upon it. "I am the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher," he started before pausing for effect. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin…third class, honorary member of the Dark Force Defence League and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award," he introduced himself pompously while smiling the broadest smile.

"That should tell me…what exactly?" Harry retorted.

Great, another idiot with more titles than were good for him but everybody who wasn't in his group of friends looked at him in utter disbelieve which he noted with surprise, so better not antagonize the man too much even if he didn't like him.

"Well, it seems that you're better than our last teacher in that subject at least though this isn't too hard since that man was a bigger idiot than the troll I met last year on Halloween," he shrugged before turning towards the headmaster. "So, what now Dumbledore? Do you agree for the twins and me being resorted or not? Because quite frankly it is getting late and I'm surely not the only one who is hungry and wants to eat some."

Everyone looked at the headmaster expectantly. Dumbledore seemed to think it through and coming to the conclusion that he should grant the boys their wishes thinking that they probably would either be sorted back into Gryffindor again or in the worst case Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, so nothing to risk Potter leaving over.

"So mote it be, you can be resorted," he finally said motioning McGonagall to proceed with it.

"Harry Potter!" she called out and Harry walked up to her with a broad smile and sat down on the chair. Once he sat, he got the hat placed on his head.

"What do we have here? A resorting? No three resorting's, as it seems. My, my, do you at least now listen to me or are you again starting to argue with me?" the hat asked telepathically with a snicker.

"You know my reasoning for why I argued the first time but no I won't do it again," Harry growled.

"Yes, fooling the old fool and as it seems you were quite successful with it. Perhaps at that time, it was really the right thing to do but we will never know now, will we? Oh, and I see that this soul piece finally merged with you…it seems that interesting times lay ahead indeed," Harry smirked hearing that. "At least you will join your rightful house now," the hat snickered before shouting aloud. "SLYTHERIN!"

The silence that followed that exclamation was deafening while Harry strode over to his new house with a smirk the colours and the emblem on his robe changing from Gryffindor red to Slytherin green. Both Dumbledore and McGonagall looked dumbfounded. That was when the first students came out of their stupor and started to applaud soon followed by many more.

Once reaching the Slytherin house table, he sat down at his rightful place right between Draco and Luna. To everyone not a Slytherin including Dumbledore it looked like he simply sat with his friends but the Slytherins knew that this wasn't the case at least not entirely. No, the place Harry sat down at was reserved for the person who was the so-called "Leader of Slytherin".

Oh yes, over the last year Harry made himself quite the reputation within Slytherin. The problem had been that on the first evening Harry stayed within the Slytherin common rooms quite a few of them were offended by the fact that not only a Gryffindor but the "Golden Boy" dared to stay there. This resulted in the at that time ruling boy challenging him to a wizarding duel. It was true that at that time Harry knew neither offensive nor defensive spells but what he had was an iron tight grip on his magic he developed over the years with the Dursleys and the knowledge how to access it even without the need of spells. The result was…let's say no one dared to even voice the concern that a Gryffindor was sitting among them ever again, though they quickly got to know that there was nothing Gryffindorish with Harry.

So now, he sat at his rightful place and eagerly waited for the twins to be resorted while quickly glancing at Snape. The man gave him only a short smirk before putting up his mask of indifference again. A few minutes later first Fred and after that, George joined him at the table of the snakes and sat down on the other side of Luna. Every one of the five sported a smile that clearly told everyone that they were very content with how the day ended.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? As Harry said…Dumbledore wants war, he gets war. Luna is an interesting addition to their little group isn't she? 'til next chapter!


	11. Black to the core

A/N: The first day at Hogwarts (well at least until lunch)…what will it contain? Some more craziness, a few verbal exchanges between Harry and Snape oh and yes a chat with grumpy cat! So have fun!

* * *

Chapter 11: Black to the core

 _Every one of the five sported a smile that clearly told everyone that they were very content with how the day ended._

 **Headmaster's office – 11 p.m.**

Dumbledore paced in his office, Minerva and Severus sitting in front of his desk. At the moment the old man kept his silence, but Severus was sure that it wouldn't stay that way. True to his words, Dumbledore finally spoke up after a few more minutes of furious pacing.

"This is a disaster!" he suddenly exclaimed quite loudly which startled Minerva, Snape only rose an eyebrow. "First Voldemort gains guardianship over Potter then he spins everything the way that no one believes he is Voldemort only to torture Lucius Malfoy, again spinning it to his benefit and now that," he fumed. "Not only that Potter requested a resorting…no he also managed to get into Slytherin," he shook his head in disbelieve stroking his beard lost in thoughts again.

He already talked to the youngest Weasley boy and Granger about how to salvage the situation, but they couldn't come up with a satisfying solution especially since they weren't in the same house as the Potter brat anymore. Not to mention the misdeeds Potter informed the entire hall about. Should they become friends again any time soon it would be highly suspicious. What he didn't understand however was why Granger had been so silent. Normally the girl was the worst know-it-all he had the unfortunate luck to meet giving her opinion to anything and everything but today she barely spoke answering only when asked…really strange indeed. On the other hand, he still had a few aces up his sleeve not having to rely on those two, so his plans were not endangered in any way. He would have to talk to a few people but without a doubt everything would soon be under his control again.

"How did he even get to know about this possibility?" Minerva questioned. "He never was the avid reader in their group that was all Granger and I doubt she told him something like that, that's if she even knew herself."

All Severus could do was to mentally shake his head over that. He knew that the woman didn't look after her lions the way he did after his snakes, but that statement let it seem that she didn't know Potter at all. Most of the time he saw the boy he was with a book be it either when he had been in the Slytherin common room last year or during summer. Though Potter didn't read because of knowledge's sake but because out of self-preservation, a true Slytherin trait. After the troll incident he was mostly seen with books about curses – most of which the other two persons currently in the room would definitely get a heart attack over – and other ways to defend oneself, after Christmas he switched to goblin culture and customs and in-between warding which Severus now knew was to protect himself from his relatives. So, to say Potter wasn't an avid reader was as to say that dragons made good pets. Potter would read everything that supported him in reaching his goals.

"Probably from Lord Slytherin. What would it look like…his heir in Gryffindor," he sneered.

Minerva now looked shocked and quite worried. "So, it is true then? That Potter is the heir of Slytherin?"

"I fear that yes, it is," Dumbledore admitted with a sad face. "I didn't tell the boy however in fear what he would think being related to a wizard as dark as Salazar Slytherin but that was pointless as it seems now."

Severus growled upon that statement, he didn't like Dumbledore's attitude towards the founder of his house.

Though it wasn't as if Potter cared to whom he was related as long as it didn't suit or hindered him in his goals. For Merlin's sake, the boy is related to the deemed to be the worst Dark Lord in history and he didn't care, not that the Dark Lord was as bad anymore with his restored sanity.

"Albus, as much as I like to listen to your ranting about Potter I have to go see that my snakes are not wandering the corridors and prepare myself for patrolling," Severus snarled after looking on the clock in Dumbledore's office. "So as long as there is nothing more I'll take my leave."

"Severus my boy, before you go I would ask you to keep an eye on Potter. I fear that he might not survive without protection in the house of snakes. They might see him as weak or a traitor and try to harm him," Dumbledore said with a gaze that showed the severity of the situation and were Harry his "Golden Boy" as he assumed then he would be right, unfortunate for him that this was not the case.

Severus hat to withhold a snort. Him having to protect Potter from his other snakes? It would be more likely that he had to protect them from the boy and his group of friends because otherwise he sooner or later would have another case like Lucius Malfoy at his hands.

"Very well, but I have to leave now, good night," with that he turned around and stalked out of the room his robes billowing behind him as usual.

* * *

The next morning Harry already sat at the Slytherin table with the twins on either side of him talking about what occurred the evening prior. They all had sat in the Slytherin common room when Marcus Flint approached them asking Harry and the twins whether they wanted to play on the Slytherin Quidditch house team since they were short of beaters and the seeker position was available too. Quite a few of the team had graduated last year and now several positions were vacant hence why he would be glad to get them on the team knowing how good they were. The twins instantly agreed and after a few minutes of convincing, Harry also gave his okay. The year prior he only was on the house team because he knew Dumbledore expected it from him, but he didn't really care whether he played or not. On the other hand, they nearly pitied Wood…but only nearly. Gryffindor would have a hard time to fill every empty spot this year since not only two of the chasers graduated last year but also the three best players on the team were now in the enemy team. Yes, even with the vacant chaser spot in the Slytherin team they already were the most powerful team this year.

That was when Draco walked into the great hall and over to them. Once he reached them, he looked confused. "Weasley, you're sitting on my place," he complained.

"Draco, stop whining and sit down. They were here before you and it is quite hard to hold a proper conversation when the respective other sits miles away from you," Harry retorted.

Draco muttered something before sitting down next to Fred who sat on Harry's right side. "You know the sitting order is important as it shows the ranking of your closest friends," he elaborated while picking up a slice of toast and buttering it. "The one with the highest position who is your right-hand man always sits on your right side while the second sits on your left and so on."

"Then we have a problem, Draco, because I have only one right and one left side and I don't care where any of you sits," Harry replied before taking a sip of his tea. "I also won't give any of you a rank because whoever I deem worthy of being called my friend is equally my friend as any other I call that…no ranking involved."

Right at that moment Luna entered the hall and strode over to them with a spring in her step. When she reached them, she jumped onto Harry's back placing a leg on each side of him so that she comfortably knelt on the bench to keep the weight of Harry, anchoring herself by draping her left arm around him.

"Good morning, Luna. How was your first night at Hogwarts?" Harry asked shifting slightly, so that the girl sat more comfortably and wouldn't fall off the bench.

"Great, the other girls in my dorm provide great amusement," she smiled while snatching the toast Harry just made for himself and started to nibble at it.

"Who had to be sent to the infirmary?" Draco inquired hesitantly not really wanting to know.

"No one, Draco" Luna replied shocked as if he asked the unthinkable.

"At least," he muttered.

"But I might have scared some of them with my pondering about whether fire or acid is better for disposing a corpse," she hummed upon which Draco sighed.

"I'd advice to use a cutting curse and spreading the remnants in the forbidden forest, everything else the creatures there will do," Harry added. "Or simply banishing the corpse but that's less…spectacular."

"Good idea," she replied grabbing some of Harry's bacon while Draco only shook his head in exasperation.

That was when dozens of owls swooped into the great hall delivering letters, parcels and the newspapers. Harry observed with amusement how an owl swooped down to the youngest Weasley that looked as ragged as the rest of the family, landing right in the boy's cereal bowl dousing everyone in range with milk and several other things, a bright red envelope in her beak. At the same time, another owl swooped down and landed in front of George delivering an equally red envelope to the twins.

"And here it goes," George muttered untying the letter. Once relieved of her burden the owl took off again.

He just wanted to open the letter when he was stopped by Harry who just relieved his owl of the newspaper and payed her. "Wait I want to hear what the idiot's one says first," he told him with a glee. Luckily, the twins' one still had time before it would become nasty.

After fidgeting some time in indecisiveness whether to open his letter or not and seemingly being told off by his dormmates the youngest Weasley boy finally took his entire courage and opened it.

"RONALD WEASLEY, WHAT DID YOU THINK STEALING THE CAR? I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU," the loud and shrieking voice of Molly Weasley effectively silenced the entire hall. "YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT. I TOUGHT HE WOULD DIE OF SHAME. BUT THAT IS NOT EVEN THE WORST. WE WORK OUR BUTTS OF TO GIVE YOU A HALFWAY DECENT LIFE AND NOW WE GET TO KNOW THAT YOU RECEIVED A LOT OF MONEY OVER THE LAST YEAR. YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURESELF. IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME. Oh, and Ginny dear, congratulations for being sorted into Gryffindor. We're so proud of you," when finished the letter tore itself up before bursting into flames and burning down to ashes. Ron was white as a sheet staring into the off while Ginny blushed furiously obviously ashamed for being congratulated in such a manner.

Harry chuckled lowly taking vindictive pleasure in the youngest Weasley's misery. "Your turn," he addressed the twins after casting a volume adjusting charm over Luna and himself. Draco did the same himself as well as several other Slytherins. Hearing a howler going off on the other side of the hall was one thing but so close up it was something entirely different especially when it was sent by a harpy.

The twins looked at each other and nodded before George opened their howler that already started to emit smoke at the edges.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY, I KNEW THAT YOU WERE THE BLACK SHEEP OF THE FAMILY WHO DON'T EVEN CARE ENOUGH ABOUT THEIR FAMILY TO STAY WITH THEM OVER THE SUMMER, BUT THIS OUTDID EVERYTHING. REQUESTING A RESORTING AND THEN GETTING YOURSELF SORTED INTO SLYTHERIN? YOU'RE A DISGRACE FOR THE WEASLEY FAMILY NAME AND THIS WAS THE LAST STRAW. WE DISOWN YOU AND DON'T YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN COME GROVELLING AT OUR FEET ASKING FOR FORGIVENESS. FOR THAT IT IS FAR TOO LATE!" silence settled in the great hall with shock the most prominent emotion.

That letter also tore itself up and burned to ashes. After banishing the remnants, George gave a mock yawn before resuming his breakfast as if nothing has happened at all. Fred who sat on Harry's other side did the same completely ignoring the disbelieving stares they both received. Some of the Slytherins actually shifted away from them as if they suddenly got to know that the twins had the plague Harry observed amusedly.

Draco who looked worried because he actually liked the twins, leaned around Fred and poked Harry to get his attention. "Harry, we have to do something…this is bad, very bad. Being disowned by the family is the worst thing that can happen to you in the magical world. The twins are practically no one now…no money, no name to rely on…" he whispered.

Harry on the other hand started to laugh. "Oh Draco, Draco, Draco, do you really think that I would have let that happen if I hadn't at least three backup plans in place? Please…have some faith," he replied when a black eagle in perfect timing elegantly swooped down and landed in front of Fred who quickly untied the letter the bird carried with a grin.

"It can't be…" Draco muttered in shock. Oh yes, he recognised the bird on sight since it was the Malfoy…well Black eagle now after all.

Fred started to read the letter and the further he went the broader got his smile. In the end, one might have thought that his face was split in half with how broad his grin was. When he was finished, he took one of the two forms that came together with the letter and gave the second one to his twin brother. Both took out quill and ink and signed the forms that instantly rolled themselves up before vanishing in a puff of smoke. The twins obviously happy gave each other a high-five over Harry's head.

"May someone please be gracious enough to explain me what just happened?" Zabini who sat opposite of George asked confused. Not only that the Weasley twins got disowned but acted as if nothing happened at all, now they both looked like they wanted to celebrate while Harry sported a smug grin.

"What happened, Zabini, is that I knew or at least pretty much expected the twins to get disowned after being sorted into Slytherin hence why I took several precautions of which one now played out perfectly. You know while they are not Weasleys anymore they just got adopted by someone else," Harry explained. "You're sitting with Fred and George…Black," he said after a small dramaturgic pause. "It seems I have to congratulate Draco for gaining two brothers," he added with a smile towards the blond boy.

Yes, Harry expected something like that to happen hence why he talked to Narcissa beforehand. What surprised him though was that she always wanted to have more children but thanks to all the inbreeding she couldn't bear just one other child without risking her life and while the twins technically weren't children anymore she was more than happy to adopt them. Voldemort also expressed his approval to this since it meant that the House of Black could prosper once again even bringing new blood into it.

Zabini on the other hand didn't know what was more shocking, that the twins got disowned or that they got adopted into the Noble and Most Ancient Hose of Black and that on the wish (or was it a command?) of Harry bloody Potter. It seemed that the boy had more political power than they all accounted him for when he was able to pull such a stunt.

Draco however sat there in utter shock staring at the point where the eagle had been minutes ago. Slowly but surely, he was getting out of his stupor only to glare at Harry. "You couldn't have warned me?" he accused him.

"Why? To miss your incredulous face? Not in a million years" he snickered in reply.

Draco shook his head in disbelieve but kept his silence. He knew that it was pointless to argue with Harry about that point, he either informed you beforehand when he saw it fit or not. Luna in the meantime grabbed a sausage from Harry's plate while Harry himself started to read the Prophet continuing his breakfast.

That was when Nott who up to now silently watched the entire thing spoke up. "Say Luna, can't you just sit at the table normally and eat like everyone else? Not only you, all of you…ever since you joined the house of Slytherin manners and etiquette are blown to the wind," he growled in obvious distaste of their behaviour.

Zabini nearly chocked, it looked like the Nott heir didn't get the hint about how powerful Potter really was. He could only hope that the other boy did nothing to piss off Potter.

"Your point is?" Harry hissed lowly looking up from the paper, he didn't like what the other boy said in the slightest.

"This entire behaviour of you and your…friends are unbecoming of a Slytherin. You should learn to show some more decorum," Nott retorted.

"Nott, if I were you I would be extremely careful about what I say. When Luna wants to sit in my back and eat from my plate, she can do so, and you won't change anything to that. Besides that, are you really going to act like those idiotic Gryffindors and shun someone I like only because she is different and doesn't fit into your nice little world? You know the last time when a certain blond idiot pissed me off it didn't end well for him," Harry now glared daggers at the other boy which made him gulp visibly.

Oh yes, the case of Lucius Malfoy's fall from grace was very well known in the pureblood circles. Many rumours circled about what happened and who was powerful enough to ruin a well-known man, who was as well connected as Malfoy was, completely without leaving so much of a trace and as it seemed within one day. However, if what Potter just hinted at was true then he was the one behind it which gave Nott and everyone else who heard that all the reason to play nice with him, so he nodded.

"Good and now shut the hell up," he continued to read when an article on the front page caught his eye. "Hey guys, listen to that," he said before reading out the article.

* * *

 ** _Dumbledore pilfered form the Boy-who-lived_**

 _Yesterday several unthinkable things happened at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. According to an eyewitness, who wants to stay anonymous, it all began when Harry Potter – the Boy-who-lived – requested a resorting after the sorting of the new first years. What was even more surprising was that he then was sorted into Slytherin. Is that a sign that the vanquisher of You-know-who is going dark himself? Or is this perhaps the attempt of saving himself from further harm?_

 _Mr. Potter held, as an explanation for the reasons he had to request the resorting, the very moving speech that holds the answer to that question._

" _I actually asked the sorting hat to be placed in Gryffindor […]. The reason for why I did so is that I thought I would be joining a house of righteous and honest people who would go any length in helping and protecting their fellow mates. A house that values bravery and unity._

" _What I found though couldn't be any further from the truth. I found a house of traitors, liars and thieves. Not only that but also the worst bullies of their kind."_

 _This is an excerpt of Mr. Potter's speech (for a full transcript see page 10) and one has to wonder how much truth is contained in these words. Has Gryffindor really fallen so low as to resort to lying and thieving? If this is true my dear readers one has to question if Slytherin which has the reputation of being the house of dark and lying witches and wizards really deserves it and whether it isn't Gryffindor which should have such a reputation, there was at least one known Death Eater who was in Gryffindor after all, Sirius Black._

 _Later Mr. Potter mentioned the reaction of his housemates to a speech he held at the end of the last school year (see page 9). It was about the blatant favouritism the headmaster Albus Dumbledore showed towards the house of Gryffindor by bestowing a ridiculous amount of house points to them in the very last second before the house cup was awarded. According to Mr. Potter, he was threatened with bodily harm by his peers because he voiced his opinion. One has to wonder where the Professors were at that time. Shouldn't they make sure that their students don't come to harm? Unfortunately, the head of Gryffindor Professor Minerva McGonagall was not available for a statement._

 _Though, what lets us hope that Mr. Potter cares about those who get oppressed by his former house mates are the last words of the speech he gave._

" _[…] such actions should not be supported in any given way especially not by authorities and that is why I don't want to associate myself with Gryffindor any longer. […] I am NOT supporting this."_

 _Yes, dear readers you heard right, Harry Potter openly despises the actions of his house and Albus Dumbledore, even going so far as to threaten the headmaster with leaving Hogwarts all together. One has to wonder what the famous Albus Dumbledore did to earn the ire of the Boy-who-lived. Was it truly only the favouritism the man showed at the end of the last school year, or is there perhaps more behind it?_

 _The answer gave Mr. Potter himself again after one Ronald Weasley accused him of lying insisting that no one in Gryffindor was a thief. To your remembrance, Albus Dumbledore had been in Gryffindor himself._

 _What was revealed after that outburst left many students of Hogwarts speechless. Albus Dumbledore stole from the Boy-who-lived. According to Mr. Potter, who also claimed to have proof about it, the headmaster withdrew 325 Galleons from his trust vault every month without the boy's knowledge or approval, money that was left behind by his parents for him to see him through his school years in case that something happens to them._

 _325 Galleons deer readers are a lot of money, enough to see more than one family through the day and I have to admit that I would be happy receiving so much money each month, so the question arises what Dumbledore did with it. Mr. Potter also gave the answer to this question; fifty Galleons went to each Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Granger for spying on him while the rest seemed to stay with Albus Dumbledore. Though, why would the headmaster pay two eleven years old children to spy on the Boy-who-lived? Unfortunately, we cannot give you the answer at the moment._

 _Now the question arises whether those were the only atrocities that happened. Or are there perhaps more skeletons hidden in the closets of one Albus Dumbledore? At the moment we don't know but this devoted author will stay at it, finding out every single piece of this puzzle to report it to you dear readers. We here at the Daily Prophet will reveal everything and nothing can be hidden from us._

 _-Rita Skeeter-_

 _For more about the Boy-who-lived see page 2_

 _For more about Albus Dumbledore see page 2_

 _For a full transcript of the two speeches from Mr. Potter see page 9 & 10_

* * *

"I wonder how she got to know about the two speeches you held," Draco mused once Harry finished reading.

That cast a malicious grin on the twins' faces. "We might" "or might not" "have made sure" "that copies" "of our memories" "found their way" "to a certain woman," they answered cryptically.

"I knew there was a reason I keep you two around" Harry joked upon which the twins whacked him over the head simultaneously. "Good job you two. That gives me an idea…I think I have a few letters to write later," he now grinned in a way that promised nothing good for the receiving end.

"What are you planning and who do you want to torture?" Draco questioned knowing exactly what that grin meant.

"Dumbledore…who else?" Draco sighed. "And it will be absolutely legal."

"You should ask Griphook for a contract," Luna threw in with a dreamy gaze.

Harry looked at her in surprise and a bit confused when his face lit up in recognition what the girl meant. "Luna, you're absolutely brilliant," he said happily which earned him a kiss on the cheek from the girl in question.

Everyone else in their vicinity however looked at them utterly confused but neither Harry nor Luna reacted to it in any way.

That was when Snape went along their table to give out the schedules for the year. Once he reached the two ex-Weasleys, he stopped and reached into his pocket to draw out two potion vials, which he handed to the twins. "Messrs Black, your potions."

The twins took them and after a short "Thank you, Sir" downed them without any further ado knowing what they were.

"What was that?" Zabini questioned curiously.

"Blood adoption potions," Luna answered again with a dreamy gaze sipping Harry's tea.

"As I said I had several backup plans in place and that was just one," Harry chuckled while taking his schedule from Snape. "And I have the feeling that the twins will be far happier with their new family."

Luna smiled leaning back and looking at Snape after taking her own lessons plan. "Thank you, Professor" she piped happily.

That seemed to surprise Snape. "You're welcome, Ms. Lovegood" he nodded curtly before continuing to give out the schedules.

"Professor Snape is really a nice man don't you think so too, Harry?" Luna mused which let several people looking in shock at her. Snape and nice? Were they thinking of the same man? The bat of the dungeons? The greasy git? Sure, to his snakes, he was always decent, and they would never call him any derogative names but nice wasn't on any list to describe the potions master.

"You're right he really can be nice if he puts his mind to it, he also can be quite humorous," Harry replied taking his cup out of Luna's hands to take a sip before handing it back.

The statement however let some choke in shock. "Did you hit your head, Potter? Snape is certainly not humorous," someone a few seats down threw in.

"Mr. Harrow, I didn't know that you knew me well enough to form any adequate opinion about my humour," Snape who was just on his way back to the head table and in hearing range sneered.

"Professor, you have to forgive him, but some people simply don't have the mental capacity to process or appreciate your well hidden and dry-witted humour," Harry smirked at Harrow.

"Then I fail to see how you're able to do so, Mr. Potter" Snape retorted.

"But Professor, I never said that I do. I would never dare to pride myself of being conversant or worthy enough of unravelling the artfully hidden sarcasm camouflaged by too many words," his smirk grew even wider. "Besides that it would be undreamt of me to give someone sufficient retorts, not to mention one of my professors."

"Then I question myself how it comes that you always seem to have an adequate remark on your lips," Snape rose an eyebrow. "Or are they simply the adolescent antics of a child who thinks himself older than he really is? Because then I would advise you to refrain from proclaiming inadequate statements in the future."

Harry laughed upon that while looking on his watch. "As much as I would like to controvert the mental age of a child and fitting replies with you it seems that I'm running out of time since it is only ten more minutes until the first class starts and I don't do late. I also have it on good authority that you're not overly fond of tardiness either."

"I would never have dreamt about the day that one Mr. Potter is so lost about words that he tries to get out of a conversation," Snape now chuckled lowly which shocked many of his snakes.

"By no means, Professor, however my first lesson is transfiguration and I highly doubt that a certain grumpy cat is overly fond of me anymore ever since I ripped the once impeccable reputation of her own house and of one certain headmaster to shreds. Not to mention that I left her precious house and changed affiliation to the archenemy in this petty little house rivalry. Therefore, I simply want to avoid further aggravating her by being late to her class," Harry simply shrugged.

"Then I'd advise you to hurry up and not lose any points because of your hang towards lateness."

"I wouldn't dream of it. However, I hope that we can resume to our discussion at a later point in time, Professor," Harry said with a dip of his head.

Snape nodded before taking a leave towards the head table leaving behind a lot of stunned and confused Slytherins and Ravenclaws who sat at the table next to them and flagrantly listened in.

"What the hell was that?" Harrow, who was a level above them and therefore never had potions lessons together with them, inquired.

"You just got to see a glimpse of how our potions classes normally passes off," Draco replied and shook his head. "Come on, Potter, I don't want to be late on my very first day back and earn Snape's ire."

Hearing that Luna hopped off the bench so that Harry could stand up. "I have Potions now…seems to be a lot of fun," she hummed.

The five friends left the great hall together before splitting up. Luna went down to the dungeons for her potions class while the twins went to charms and Harry and Draco walked to transfiguration together. They arrived at the classroom a few minutes early and now sat in the front row awaiting class. The class went on without a hitch, Harry not holding back anymore proved to have gained quite the knowledge over the summer, which resulted in gaining several points for Slytherin. At the end of the lesson though, McGonagall asked Harry to stay behind.

"Mr. Potter, I am truly sorry for what happened last year. However, I wonder why you never came to me, I would have helped," she finally said after a few moments of silence.

Harry on the other hand looked at her incredulous. She really expected him to come to her after what happened a week earlier?

"I beg your pardon?" he bit out.

"You should have come to me…" she started again but Harry quickly interrupted her.

"Oh Professor, I thought about coming to you but then I remembered that there was an angry mob outside of my bed curtains screaming bloody murder. You know, should I have dared to do as much as poke one toe out of my bed and my wards, I doubt that I would have been able to avoid landing in the hospital wing. So how would I have been able to get to you? The thing is…I wonder what would have happened hadn't I taken on learning protective warding over the last year and became good enough in it to keep the other Gryffindors out. Besides that, did you really expect me to come to you after what happened a week prior?" here McGonagall looked a bit confused, so Harry elaborated that point. "You sent us away when we told you that the stone was endangered. _The stone is too well protected_ and _that no one could possibly steal it_ were your exact words and how well was the stone protected? In fact, so well that three first year students could get through the safety measurements with ease not to mention Lord Voldemort. So sorry if I didn't go to you but with how much you cared at that time I highly doubted that you would care this time," Harry sneered.

"Mr. Potter, ten points from Slytherin, remember who you're talking to. How could you have known how I would react without coming to me?" she looked disappointed now.

Harry on the other hand snorted. "You're the head of the Gryffindor house, are you not? As such, you should have made sure that I'm not in any danger after what happened during the end of term feast especially with the death glares your precious students sent after me. I dare say that it was quite obvious what would happen once they got a hold over me after my speech resulted in losing the house cup that wasn't even Gryffindor's to begin with.

"You know it is quite shocking that the professor with the worst reputation at this school, Professor Snape, cares more for his snakes than the head of the beloved Gryffindors for her lions. He would have come to make sure that everything was in order and no one would get hurt. Not to mention that he always has an open door and ear for the problems of his students and may it be something as trivial as homesickness, he would never send someone away. Did I already mention that he also stays at least one hour every evening in the Slytherin common room to help with anything that might come up may it be problems with homework or anything else? You on the other hand I never saw in the Gryffindor common room even once. Yes, yes, I know…detention for how I spoke to a professor but that doesn't make it any less true. Just tell me where and when…," he snarled, at the end with his patience, he was quite glad that he was not in Gryffindor anymore…less of a headache.

McGonagall in the meantime just sat there shocked to the core realizing that the boy was right with every word he said. For the first time in her life, she didn't know what to say. She thought that she was a good head of house but now a twelve-year-old boy told her that she was far from it even going so far as to praise Severus for how he led his house while she didn't so much as listen to her students. That came as a huge blow to her and her ego.

"Luckily for you not this time, Mr. Potter, but don't think that it will always be that way. You can go," she dismissed him. There were many things she would have to think about and besides that, the next lesson would start soon.

Harry nodded curtly to her. "Professor" he said before swirling around and leaving the classroom. Outside he saw that Draco was waiting for him.

"Harry…finally, what did the…how do you always call her?"

"Grumpy cat," Harry snickered.

"Okay, what wanted grumpy cat from you?" he inquired while they walked to History.

Harry shook his head still not able to fully believe what just happened before he replied. "She asked me why I didn't come to her when the rest of the Gryffindors threatened me and tried to get revenge for the lost house cup."

Draco stopped dead in his track to stare at Harry in disbelieve. "Are you serious? After what happened previously? Not to mention that she should have made sure that you were well on her own as it is her duty as head of the house?"

"That is exactly what I told her, cost me ten points but was totally worth it."

"For giving a professor a dressing-down? Not to mention McGonagall? You're damned right that it was worth it. You should consider showing Uncle Sev; he would surely get a malicious pleasure out of it. Luckily, we have double potions in the afternoon," Draco said with a vindictive grin. Oh yes, he normally only observed what Harry and the others did but that didn't mean that he didn't get pleasure out of it.

Harry looked at Draco in shock. "I think I have a bad influence on you," he mused. "Hopefully Aunt Cissy doesn't get to know about it."

"What do you mean by that?" the blond was confused.

"That you never used a language like _damned_ before," Harry snickered.

"You're right, and I wouldn't, were anyone else around but since we're alone…" Draco shrugged. "I also didn't know that my mother allowed you to call her Cissy."

"She did after what I did to Lucius," Harry replied while opening the door to the history classroom before sighing loudly. "Why do we have to have history by the most boring teacher in existence," he complained.

"Hey, see it that way…you can sleep some more," Draco laughed sitting down with Harry right next to him.

"That's true," he replied and that was exactly what he did during that lesson. Luckily, Draco woke him once the lesson was over because he doubted he would have realized it and therefore continued sleeping. Also fortunate for him was that Draco listened to Binns and took notes.

"What would I do without you," he said while stretching.

"Probably getting a T in History," Draco snickered.

"Probably," while stifling a yawn he stood up and with Draco in tow left the classroom. Luckily, they hadn't any class together with Gryffindor yet because that would have been horrendous.

Now the two were on their way to lunch when they saw how the twins were cornered by their former older brother a bit further down the corridor. Harry quickly dragged Draco into a niche so that they could listen to what Percy Weasley would want.

"Ah Messrs Noname, I have to admit that I never thought you as stupid as to get yourself sorted into Slytherin. Mother truly was right you are a disgrace for everything upright and good and I'm glad that you're no longer part of our family. Though, I wonder for how long Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy will keep up with you. Soon they will also realise what a disgrace you are and leave, then you're truly outcast and alone," Percy addressed the twins. Harry scowled, not only got they adopted this morning and that should have made its way to the Weasley by now but also the blood adoption potion already had a visible effect. They now had black hair and all the freckles vanished while their entire facial structure changed giving them a more noble appearance. On top of that came that Draco didn't go by the name of Malfoy anymore.

"You know Mr. Weasley your wrong in every point." "We were always meant for Slytherin" "but we went into Gryffindor" "because we had no other choice." "You also call us a disgrace" "of everything upright and good" "when your very own brother" "not only is too stupid to get to school" "without making a fool out of himself" "but also stole from our friend Harry." "Besides that, we highly doubt" "that our dear brother" "will want to get rid of us" "anytime soon," they replied.

Harry had to admit that he would have loved to see their faces during the speech but unfortunately, the twins stood with their backs to them.

Percy on the other hand looked a bit angry and confused probably because of the statement of their brother. "I beg your pardon? Your dear brother? I fail to see how two Nonames like you have a brother except each other."

"That is the next point where you were wrong" "we do have a brother…" "one Mr. Black," that Harry took as their cue, so he motioned to Draco and they both walked over to the twins as if they just arrived.

"Mr. Weasley," Harry greeted crisply.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy," that he shouldn't have said because Draco instantly became peeved.

"What did you just call me, Weasley?" he said sourly. "My name is _not_ Mr. Malfoy anymore and hasn't been for quite some time. It is Mr. Black now, so I would ask you to address me as such."

Percy looked from Draco to the twins and back slightly confused.

"I would also ask you to show a bit more respect towards my brothers," he added as an afterthought or, so it should look like.

"Your brothers?" Percy now looked at them with shock not even trying to conceal it.

"Yes Mr. Weasley you heard right, the twins got adopted by Ms. Black right this morning," Harry, who had been silent up to now, spoke up.

"You know dear brother o' mine that gives the expression of being the _Black sheep_ of the family a whole new meaning," Fred piped in.

"You're right whether Ms. Weasley knew that when she shouted it?" George replied.

"Highly doubtable since they obviously didn't even know that our family goes with the name of Black now," Draco added.

Harry snickered before speaking up. "I somehow have the feeling that if this goes on the way it did until now the entire Weasley family will be wiped out before Christmas."

"Is that a threat, Mr. Potter?" Percy brought out with barely concealed anger.

"By no means, Mr. Weasley. However, shouldn't Ronald Weasley learn how to shut the fuck up I might suddenly remember that he owes me 700 Galleons plus interests. What are the interests for stolen money at the moment, Draco?" he asked knowing that the blond was firm in wizarding law.

"If I remember correctly that are 5% which makes a total of 735 Galleons," Draco replied after thinking shortly about it.

"Hmm 735 Galleons…do you think he has so much money?" Percy blanched. "Then there is still the issue about the stealing itself. Draco, you're quite firm in wizarding law. What is the punishment for stealing?"

"Depending on the severity five to ten years in Azkaban" Draco gave out as if slightly bored.

"Five years? Interesting but it doesn't end there. You know the goblins detest nothing more than thievery. With them not only the culprit is punished but the entire family, their vaults confiscated and any further business with them terminated," Harry now grinned deviously while Percy looked like he wanted to faint. "You see Mr. Weasley it would be beneficial for you to see to it that your dear brother gets reigned in, have a nice day," with that he stepped around Percy who didn't even move and went to lunch followed by the others.

* * *

A/N: What to expect from the next chapter: First potions lesson of the term…will there be more snarky comments between Harry and Snape? Will Ronald Weasley learn to shut up? Will Hermione Granger be back to her know-it-all attitude? That and more in the next chapter. 'til then!


	12. Harry Potter a Slytherin?

A/N: I have to apologize that it took me so long to update this story. No, I would never abandon any story I write though I have to admit that I hit a severe case of writer's block with this story…this chapter simply didn't want to be written out but I hope that it is over now.

* * *

Chapter 12: Harry Potter a Slytherin?

" _You see Mr. Weasley it would be beneficial for you to see to it that your dear brother gets reigned in, have a nice day," with that he stepped around Percy who didn't even move and went to lunch followed by the others._

At lunch, they sat in pretty much the same manner as they did at breakfast though Luna this time decided to sit in Harry's lap instead of his back feeding him while eating herself from Harry's plate.

"How was your first potions lesson," he asked her.

"Very interesting and educational. I managed to conduct an experiment with highly…explosive results," she snickered.

"How many?" Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. Was he the only sane one in this group? Probably…yes.

"Three," she replied happily.

"Wow, that's more than I managed in my first lesson. Congratulations, I think you set up a new record," Harry praised her, which made the blond girl chuckle with unholy glee.

"I doubt that I will hold that record for long," she said with a knowing smile towards the twins.

"We have" "Potions on Wednesday" "in the afternoon," they grinned letting Harry snicker lowly when his face lit up.

"Hmm, I just had an idea how to top that…I think I should be able to knock out the entire class at once today," Harry mused.

Draco on the other hand blanched when he heard that, they brewed a sleeping potion today. "Oh no, you don't! I want to have dinner thank you very much," he snapped, at some point it went to far even for him, throwing a Cruciatus at his father was all good and well but knocking out the entire class with a sleeping potion? He certainly didn't want to be killed by Snape thank you very much, Severus was just scary when pissed off and he certainly wouldn't want to be the target.

Harry huffed. "Okay, okay, so no evaporating the content of one of the cauldrons…spoilsport," he pouted.

"Be glad because uncle Sev would have your head for that stunt no matter what house you're in or who your guardian is," Draco pointed out.

"Fair point," Harry admitted grudgingly.

"Though I think that should you be able" "to hit our former brother" "not to mention that brunette know-it-all" "and incapacitate them somewhat permanently," "while letting it appear like an accident" "he might award you the Order of Merlin first class," the twins joked.

"Oh please, for Merlin's sake, don't give him ideas he might actually try that," Draco moaned letting his head sink on the table.

"Do you want to tell me that they don't deserve it?" Harry asked incredulously.

"That's beside the point!" he threw up his hands in exasperation. "Fine get yourself killed…but don't come running and complain about it afterwards."

"When I get killed, I'll come back as a ghost and haunt you till the end of your days," Harry threatened him mockingly.

"This is what I fear," Draco groaned.

"Draco darling, say do you still have your notes for the first year history class?" Luna suddenly said in her sweetest voice with the probably most effective puppy dog eyes in the entire history leaning backwards on Harry's lap to be able to look at Draco. "I was told that history is soooo boring so I wondered whether I could loan your notes."

Draco in his surprise choked on the pumpkin juice he was just drinking before staring at her. "Sure," he finally brought out.

"Oh, thank you," Luna happily replied giving the blond boy a kiss on the cheek.

Draco blushed so heavily that he could have rivalled Weasley's hair. He quickly returned to his lunch to hide it but it was to no avail.

"What?" "Has our dear brother" "a crush on lovely Luna?" the twins taunted him.

"Shut up!" Draco retorted but didn't dismiss what they said.

"Your children would have the blondest hair possible," Harry snickered lowly joining in the fun of teasing Draco who tried to hide behind his goblet to no avail, when he looked on his watch. "Well, classes are about to start up again so I suggest we leave soon," he proposed finishing his lunch with Luna snatching the last potato nibbling at it humming a low tune.

Five minutes later the small group stood as one and left the great hall. Harry and Draco then turned towards the dungeons for their potions lesson while the twins and Luna headed for the grand staircase.

* * *

The door of the potions classroom banged open and Professor Snape ushered them in. Harry now a Slytherin followed Draco to the left side of the classroom and sat down next to him. At first Snape did the usual roll call before addressing the class.

"This is your second year here at Hogwarts and I expect those who have shown a true appreciation of the art of potions brewing to keep up their good work," here he addressed his Slytherins. "The rest of you dunderheads at least should try to get a passing mark as I will not tolerate any slacking," he snapped towards the Gryffindors. "Oh, and Mr. Potter please refrain from blowing up any cauldrons," he added with a stern glare that resulted in a few snickers from the Gryffindors.

"Professor Snape, I would never dare to disgrace the Noble House of Slytherin by such a villainous deed," Harry smoothly replied hearing a `slimy snakes´ coming from Weasley. "Mr. Weasley, those within the social ranks that consist of people with a higher mental capacity than a Flobberworm appreciate it when a person first activates and consults his or her encephalon instead of just opening their oral cavity and starting to spout excreta. So is it a well known fact that all reptiles of the suborder serpentes in no way secern secretion resulting them into being what you referred to as slimy," Harry snickered amusedly.

The only person who did not stare at him in utter confusion was Snape who seemingly had a hard time to hide his smirk.

"Indeed, Mr. Potter" he sneered. "And ten points from Gryffindor for insulting another house."

"Do you have to rely on big words now so that you can feel better than others, Potter?" Ron snarled. "You must feel so proud of yourself that you're now one of them…I bet that your parents are currently rolling over in their graves."

"Very bad mistake," Draco groaned and not only with how Harry will react to dragging his parents into this but also because he very well knew of Severus' feelings towards Harry's mother having been let in on it by his father.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor Mr. Weasley for talking back," Snape sneered. "Be careful the first day isn't over yet and your house is already far in the reds."

"Greasy biased git," it seemed that Weasley didn't know when to stop.

"I think he should get detention this evening scrubbing a few cauldrons," Harry mused loud enough for Snape to hear him.

"Do you want to tell me how to do my job?" Snape glared at him but Harry didn't miss the amused glint in the man's eyes, he had obviously caught on with what Harry wanted to achieve. "Detention Mr. Potter at seven, don't be late. The same goes for you Mr. Weasley."

"Clear, Sir," Harry piped happily, mock saluting as if nothing could please him more than having detention with Snape earning himself a shaking of his head from said man.

After that potions class went on without any blown up cauldron. Well, that was until Finnegan's suddenly transformed into a puddle of goo releasing its content onto him, Thomas and Patil.

"What a pity, I hoped it would hit more," Harry muttered.

"Mr. Potter, what did I tell you in the beginning of the lesson?" Snape asked him once the classroom was empty bar him Draco and Harry.

"That I should refrain from blowing up any cauldron," Harry recited his Professor's words before he continued with a malicious glee. "You never said I couldn't transform them into a puddle of goo though."

"Next time no disfigurement of any cauldron in any form," Snape snarled sending Harry a glare of which the boy was completely unimpressed of.

"Very well," Harry sighed outwardly but inwardly he smirked already having an idea what kind of experiment to conduct next.

Snape glared at him knowing very well that Harry was up to something but he could not think of anything that the boy might come up with so he left it be, not that it would change anything, he didn't doubt that Harry would be able to come up with something to work around any stipulations he might give him.

Harry and Draco quickly left the classroom and walked to their next lesson, Charms. The class went by without a hitch and soon the two found themselves sitting at the Slytherin table again joined by the twins and Luna. They talked about what the day brought and what they planned on doing in the evening. Harry who had earned himself a detention with Snape grinned maliciously.

"I have detention with Snape this evening, want to join me?" he asked. "Ronald Weasley will join us to."

"Oh yeah?" Luna piped up. "That promises to be highly entertaining."

With that, it was decided that everyone of their little group would join Harry in his detention much to the confusion of the rest of the table. They stared at the group in surprise and disbelieve but they kept their quiet not wanting to anger Harry.

Once dinner was finished, the five friends walked down to the dungeon and the potions classroom. They had to wait for a few minutes before the door opened and Snape looked at them in open amusement not needing to keep his masks up in their presence. Ron however was late and so they were waiting in the classroom for him to arrive. Luna in the meantime drew a pink bubble-gum out of one of her pockets and started chewing on it making a bubble from time to time.

When the other boy arrived five minutes later, he looked at everyone in confusion not knowing why they all were here when only Harry had gotten a detention though he lost ten points for being late. However, once he had entered the room Snape sealed the door and quickly erected powerful privacy charms to provide Harry and his friends with the much-needed security in order that especially Dumbledore would not find out what they were up to.

Harry walked up to Ron with a predatory grin letting the boy blanch and backing away a bit but Harry was not put out by that behaviour.

"You know Ronald Bilius Weasley, I gave you a chance. One chance to stay the hell away from me but you…you have nothing better to do than spout lies about me and my friends as well as heavily insult them. I actually hoped that the warning I gave your brother and the advice to reign you in fell on deaf ears. Originally, I planned to ruin you by calling in the debt you have with me thanks to your pilfering but you know what? That isn't as half as fun as what I'm going to do now…we are going to do now," Harry laughed now and it was not a nice laugh…it was a cruel and dark laugh that had Weasley blanch even more. "Professor Snape, I really have to thank you for giving me the opportunity to give that idiot what he deserves."

Snape chuckled darkly. "You are welcome and should Weasley be less an annoyance afterwards I would be the last to intervene as long as he can somewhat walk out of this classroom on his own."

Ron now had panic clearly written all over his face, it seemed to Harry and his friends that he had hoped that Snape at least was on his side since he was a teacher. However, when he thought about it, …this was Snape and he was a Gryffindor while the others all were Slytherins, Snape would always favour his own house.

"You cannot hurt me, Dumbledore will know…I'll tell him and then you'll be expelled," was Weasley's last try to somehow get out of it but it was futile.

Now it was the twins, who chuckled lowly. "Do you really think that we don't know ways to prevent that," Fred said.

"That we don't know how to silence you so that you won't be able to spill even one word about what will happen?" George added.

"Or be able to give it away in any other way?" they both finished

Weasley tried to take another step away from them however, one of the tables prevented him from getting away any further.

"All this talking is soooo boring," Luna suddenly whined popping her chewing gum again. "Can't we skip forward and get to the fun part, pretty please with a cherry on the top?"

That made Harry and the twins laugh and even Draco could not hide his amusement entirely.

"Run wild my lovely Luna," Harry told her giving her a little push towards Weasley.

She turned around with a smile and pulled Harry's second wand out of the boy's wand holster before turning back around to Weasley. Now armed with the knife she always carried with her in an enchanted sheath to keep it invisible as well as Harry's wand she stalked towards the redhead as a predator would stalk its prey. Weasley gulped visibly but it seemed that the famous Gryffindor courage finally showed its head when the boy drew his own wand from one of his robe pockets, they could all see that the wand was broken and badly repaired with what seemed to be Spello-Tape.

"K-keep away from me," he said pointing his wand at Luna, which infuriated Harry.

With a swift movement, he was standing between his friend and Weasley. "Don't you dare pointing your wand at her, Weasley," he snarled.

Gaining more and more confidence the redheaded idiot now pointed his wand at Harry. "What do you want to do? Throwing a Cruciatus at me like a good little Death Eater? You are no better than them!" he spat. "To think that everyone celebrates you as their saviour."

"You know with every passing moment that sounds more and more like a good idea but I won't lower myself to your level. No, you will suffer but in a completely different way," Harry sneered. "Twins!"

" _Falsa Dolor_ ," the twins chanted unison and Weasley in an instant started to scream like no tomorrow, the Cruciatus was all-good and well but a spell with the same results pain wise but undetectable was even better.

After about a minute, the twins lifted the curse leaving Weasley heavily panting on the floor. In that moment, Luna stalked over to him, her knife drawn and in her right hand. With a quick movement, she had his robe cut open and drew the knife over the boy's chest, leaving behind a trail of blood. Weasley whimpered lowly while she was drawing an intricate pattern on his chest.

"You are insane," he brought out gathering his entire courage that was left pointing his wand at Luna while pulling himself in an upright position again. "Eat slugs!" he exclaimed waving his wand.

Unfortunately, for that idiotic Gryffindor, his wand was broken and did not work as intended. Therefore, the curse did not hit Luna who was surprised at the boy's stubbornness but hit himself instead, knocking him from his feet and into a shelf behind him. Hitting his head quite heavily he was knocked out cold before slumping onto the floor where he landed in a heap. However, his impact had shaken one of the jars so much that it rolled over and fell out of the shelf hitting the unconscious Weasley on the head where it burst into thousand pieces covering the boy in its content.

Snape instantly stood up from where he was leaning against the teacher's desk walking over to Weasley casting diagnostic charms on the way.

"This is bad," he muttered once he read the parchment that shot out of his wand showing what was wrong with the boy. "He needs to be brought to the hospital wing in an instant before the substance he is covered in does permanent damage, not that any of us would mind wouldn't it be highly suspicious. The only good thing is that he won't remember anything thanks to the substance that he is covered in, which is the secret of a memory worm that causes memory loss and left on him for too long would result him in forgetting his entire life. I also advise you to not touch any it."

"Great," Harry sighed in exasperation. "While the _Falsa Dolor_ spell is untraceable the cuts are not…. Is there something that we can do?"

"Unfortunately not. Madame Pomfrey will know that the scars from the cuts are fresh and she also will know that they were done recently," Snape explained while repairing Weasley's robes with a quick Reparo, taking care that he didn't trigger the ingredient.

"We will cast the secrecy charm on him and can claim ignorance to how he gained the scars," George spoke up.

"That is the only way I see," Harry mused. "Though I don't doubt that Dumbledore will have the school searched for the object that made those scars and if he isn't stupid, which I don't doubt, then he will quickly make the connection to Granger and the scar she suddenly sports. However, as long as he does not find the knife he will not be able to make the connection to us. He might suspect something but he won't have any evidence."

"So sporting a worried face and keeping a low profile for some time," Draco concluded. "And to the accident…he was upset by what Luna said to him and tried to curse her but it backfired because of the state of his broken wand."

Harry grinned. "What would I do without you, Draco," he said throwing an arm over the blonde's shoulders only for him to shrug it off. "So that is covered."

"Indeed," Snape muttered conjuring up a stretcher and placing Weasley on it before levitating him. "I will keep the knife for the time being in my quarters, Dumbledore would not dare to search there because he knows what fit I would throw if he does and that using one isn't my style."

Luna handed him the knife and the Potions Master shortly vanished through the door on the front left. After he reappeared, they all walked to the infirmary sporting a worried face. It was on the half way there, somewhere on the second floor that Harry suddenly asked them to stop.

"What is it Mr. Potter?" Snape questioned him. "Time is of essence."

"Didn't you hear that?" Harry asked looking at everyone in confusion.

" _Come…come to me…prey…I will kill you,"_ Harry heard again coming from his left right from the wall he was standing next to.

"There was it again. A voice whispering about prey and killing," Harry muttered looking at the wall in confusion.

"Harry? We don't hear anything," Draco said clearly worried about his friend hearing voices no one else could was never a good sign even in the magical world.

Harry turned around to him thinking about it, that was when he heard the voice again. "Do you hear anything at all? Something that is strange and shouldn't be here?" he asked apprehensively.

Everyone cocked his head clearly listening to the noises around them.

"I don't hear anything out of the order," Snape finally said and they knew he had the best hearing from all of them. "Only the wind blowing through some cracks or such."

Upon that, Harry perked up. "Does it possibly sound like hissing?" he questioned obviously knowing what was going on.

Snape listened again to the noises around them and after some time he nodded. "Now that you mention it, yes it does sound a bit like hissing. What is the meaning of this Mr. Potter?" he demanded to know, luckily they were in a corridor without any paintings so that they didn't have to fear to be overheard.

"A Snake, from what I could hear a quite large one," Harry replied.

"Of course, you as a parselmouth would be able to understand it while for us it would only sound like hissing that within the walls of this castle can easily be mistaken for wind blowing through the cracks," Draco explained earning himself a smile from Harry.

"As interesting as that may be we have a Weasley to get to the infirmary before he regresses to a child," Snape sneered starting to walk again. However, every one of the group could tell that the man was worried about what he just learned, an obviously not small snake was roaming the castle and according to Potter talking about killing.

However, they reached the infirmary without any further incident or meeting the snake Harry heard. Before they entered the infirmary, Harry spoke up.

"Professor, I would appreciate it wouldn't you mention the happening on our way here to anyone, especially not the headmaster," he addressed Snape. "I don't want him to know that I'm a parselmouth."

"Mr. Potter, this is an old castle and therefore it isn't unreasonable that you thought you heard something that wasn't there," Snape answered with a smirk that was mirrored by Harry with a nod.

The rest of the evening, they all spent in the headmaster's office answering questions to how it came to the accident and how Weasley got the injuries on his chest. As predicted, Madame Pomfrey informed Dumbledore that the cuts were made by a cursed knife and quite recently too. However, the friends and Professor Snape stuck to what they agreed on and told the headmaster that the accident happened, because Weasley tried to curse Ms. Lovegood while the haven't been aware of the injuries on the boy's chest until Madame Pomfrey informed them about it. In the end, Dumbledore sent them to bed having no evidence that they had anything to do with what happened.

Weasley on the other hand had to stay in the infirmary for several days and in the end, it came out that he missed quite a bit of his memory. To be precisely he missed everything from the point onwards where he, Harry and Granger had gone after the stone. This would prove bothersome for Harry but he decided that he would deal with it when it came up.

Dumbledore though ordered every head of house to search their respective common rooms and the dorms in order to find the knife the injuries have been done with. Unfortunately, for him, they found nothing and even a broader search of the castle wielded no results. Three days later, he finally gave up but kept a very close eye on the group around Harry much to their annoyance.

It was several days later that Madame Pomfrey finally released Weasley from the infirmary. She informed him that thanks to the incident he was missing quite an amount of memories and that they would never come back thanks to the nature of the substance that has covered him but Weasley was not overly concerned. That was however, until he met Harry for the first time.

"Harry, what are you doing together with Malfoy and since when are you a Slytherin?" he asked having run into Harry in the corridor.

"In case you have forgotten…oh wait you _have_ forgotten," Harry smirked. "One warning; keep away from me!"

"What? Why? Harry, this isn't you," Weasley exclaimed. "Malfoy must have you under some dark spell."

"Oh, this is me. However, you should think about yourself. Stealing from me, lying to me…when have _you_ ever been your real self around me?" he retorted.

Weasley blanched before his face went red. "That are all lies. Malfoy probably fed them to you in his desire to become your friend or manipulate you. Harry, he is a Death Eater just as his father is one!" the redhead exclaimed.

"Yes, Lucius Malfoy has been a Death Eater but you know what? He is dead and my last name isn't Malfoy anymore but Black," Draco now spoke up.

"Shut up Malfoy, no one is talking to you," Weasley snapped not listening to one word the other said.

That was however, when the twins reached them having seen the group standing in the corridor off the great hall. "Ronald Bilius Weasley," they greeted him in a cold tone. "If you are not extremely careful of what you're saying we fear that losing your memory will be your smallest problem."

Ron hearing that turned around only for his eyes to grow impossibly larger. "Fred? George? What is it with those looks and since when are _you_ in Slytherin?" he didn't know what to think anymore, when Pomfrey told him that he had lost a few month worth of memories he hadn't thought it significant but now he wasn't so sure anymore. Harry his outwardly best friend was suddenly buddy-buddy with Malfoy and a Slytherin to boot and somehow had dragged the twins with him.

"Ever since the beginning of the school year." "That banshee you call your mother disowned us over it," "but luckily we were adopted right away," the twins shrugged.

"Who would adopt you? All you can think about are your useless pranks," Ron snorted showing his true face of a backstabbing bastard even towards his former brothers.

"Too true, oh dear brother o' mine," Fred said to George.

"But my beloved brother, they are much appreciated in certain circles," George replied before he smirked vindictively. "And you lying, thieving prat just managed to become our new test subject," he said before he sent a hex towards the redhead.

Draco when he saw the result of the hex gaged. "Seriously brothers…was that necessary?" he whined turning away from Weasley lest he had to see it anymore.

"What our dear brother?" Fred asked throwing an arm over Draco's shoulder.

"Don't you like the result?" George questioned mirroring his twin's action before the three walked into the great hall.

Harry on the other hand laughed following them with a shake of his head leaving behind an utterly confused Ronald Weasley.

When Weasley entered the great hall though, instantly every head turned towards him and quite a few students looked shocked or blushed furiously in embarrassment. The hex George hit him with? Ron would appear completely naked to everyone bar himself.

* * *

The next few weeks went by without anything-noteworthy happening. Weasley tried to approach Harry for a few more times but quickly gave up, when hexes went flying and fast should he get closer than twenty feet. Grange on the other hand stayed silent much to the confusion and worry to the teachers bar Snape who was glad that the bint finally shut up.

Oh, then there was also Lockhart whose life Harry decided to make as miserable as possible ever since the first lesson. Therefore, when the blond idiot with the too bright smile handed out the sheets to test how well they read his books he decided to have some fun.

As his answer to the question what Lockhart's secret ambition was for example, he drew a quite good picture of Lockhart shagging Dumbledore over the man's desk. The man's greatest achievement? Standing up in the morning and his favourite…the Dementor's Kiss as a perfect gift for the idiot. It only was a pity that the man didn't get past the picture, which answered question two – Harry also managed to animate it for greater effect – when he ran our of the room with a high red head.

The only downside was that Harry found himself in Dumbledore's office the same evening having to explain what that picture meant. Harry only said that he thought that it was the man's dream was to be intimate with Merlin barely able to supress a smirk. Dumbledore in the end sent him to his dorm with a warning not to do something like that again.

Some days later Harry also heard the snake again and after the second time sent a message to his guardian, who informed him that from what he described the basilisk in Salazar's hidden chamber was set loose again. That hinted to the diary having made its way to Hogwarts and being used though Harry wasn't overly perturbed by it as long as the basilisk stayed away from him and his friends, he even wanted to know where all this would lead. Tom, who was to his own surprise quite worried about Harry's wellbeing, sent him every information he owned on basilisks to help him and his safety.

That set the twins once they became aware that the basilisk could kill them with only its gaze, on the task of finding something to prevent it. They even asked Tom whether he could get his hand on some of the second lenses a basilisk had to supress his gaze of death as they called it from being used. To everyone's surprise three days later, a parcel arrived for the twins with two perfectly preserved lenses, none of them questioning where Tom managed to acquire them. The twins instantly went to work and shortly before Halloween, they actually managed to replicate the effect the lenses have, working it into stylish glasses, though the problem was that they had no idea whether it would work against a real basilisk.

But all in all it was pretty quiet around the group of friends…unfortunately it shouldn't stay that way.

* * *

A/N: 'til next chapter!


End file.
